La Heredera del Imperio Lunar
by Moonidan
Summary: Post-Star. Una verdad oculta por una reina, una princesa a la que le arrebataron su reino, un príncipe que debe elegir entre el pasado y el futuro.
1. PASADOS DESCONOCIDOS

_**Disclaimer: **__Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi._

* * *

I. Pasados Desconocidos

_Una hermosa joven de cabellos cortos negros veia desde un balcón hacia un enorme cuarto con detalles plateados. No parecía tener más de 17 años. __En la mano derecha llevaba una alabarda la cual apretaba con fuerza. Parecia impaciente y deseosa de que alguien apareciera…_

_No tardo en escucharse el abrir y cerrar de una puerta, seguido de unos pasos firmes los cuales se detuvieron en seco._

- ¡Me has asustado! – _dijo la chica con los ojos muy abiertos. Parecía recién salida del baño, su cabello aunque lo tapaba una toalla podia distinguirse su color; era gris brillante, casi podía decirse que plateado. Tez blanca, alta, delgada, bien formada, y sus ojos, aunque opacos, eran de un hermoso azul cielo; parecía tener unos 22 años._

- Sabes a que he venido, ¿No es así? _– La voz de la mas joven de las dos se oia entre seria y desesperada._

- Lo sé.- _Río tranquila_.- Sólo que en realidad deseaba que fuera una visita común y correinte, sin embargo el que estes aquí confirma que esta vez tu princesa no podrá contra él. – _Contesto cortante la peliplateada._

- Es necesario que despiertes por completo. El sistema solar te necesita, la luna te necesita – _la joven contestó e__ una pausa antes de terminar de hablar_. – Él y este hermoso planeta te necesitan.

_La chica de cabellos plateados miro desafiante a la intrusa en su recamara – _No lo utilices para convencerme, sabes que aunque sé parte de mi pasado desconozco totalmente mis sentimientos antes de que me... -_suspiró antes de contestar -_ de que me asesinaran. – _Su voz se escuchaba fría y seria._

- Perdoname, pero debes saber que si tu no despiertas la vida en este planeta peligra más que la del mismo príncipe – _Mientras hablaba, la pequeña se acercada a la chica_. – Amo a este planeta tanto como tú, y sé que deseas protegerlo tanto como yo. – _hizo un silencio antes de continuar - N_o hubiese venido por ti de no ser necesario, lo sabes.

- Lo sé pequeña, sin embargo el hecho de que despierte no te da la victoria de esta batalla. Ella podría ganar si supiera usar el Cristal de Plata… -_Después de esto, el silencio se apoderó de la habitación._

_Despues de un rato, la chica de cabellos plateados dijo derrotada_ – Definitivamente no te irás sin la respuesta que deseas escuchar, así que lo haré, pero que quede claro que lo hago por ti, no por tus príncipes. – _para después desaparecer ante los ojos de la pequeña._

- Perdóname princesa, perdóname hermana… - _Se escucho en un susurro una súplica, la cual dio paso a un silencioso llanto…_

Continuará...

* * *

Hola a todos! Este es mi primer Fic, el cual espero les guste

He leido muchos fics en este sitio y hasta ahora me animé a subir un fic que hace unos meses empezé pero no lo acabe y en verdad espero terminarlo para ustedes. Se aceptan todo tipo de críticas!..

Gracias

ATTE. Moonidan


	2. DESPUÉS DE 2 AÑOS

_**Disclaimer: **__Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi._

_

* * *

_

**CAPÍTULO II: DESPUES DE 2 AÑOS…**

_Universidad de Tokio._

- Bien señores, entonces ya saben de que se trata la investigación que deben entregar para la próxima semana. – _Un señor de lentes, ya con algunas canas en el cabello veía por encima de una libreta a unos cuantos chicos en un aula._

- Una pregunta, ¿alguno de ustedes sabe porque la señorita Shiomi no se presentó hoy a la clase? – _preguntó el profesor,_ - ¿Nadie chicos?..

_Silencio…_

- Bien si alguno de ustedes puede ir a verla o sabe de ella por favor diganle del proyecto, aquí sobre el escritorio dejo las copias para ella. Gracias y nos vemos la próxima semana. _– Remató el profesor. Para después salir del aula._

_Un chico de cabellos negros cerraba su libreta al tiempo en que el profesor dejaba el aula. Miraba con detenimiento las hojas sobre el escritorio, y justo cuando se animaba a tomarlas un chico rubio de ojos verdes las tomada._

- No te preocupes Darien yo me encargo de llevarselas a su departamento, esta de pasada del mío así que no me causará ningun problema.

- Gracias Hirome pensaba llevarselas esta tarde, pero si está en tu pasada creo que será mejor que tu se las alcanzes. _– contestaba Darien sonriendo_. – Vamos a la siguente clase, la profesora de anatomía se enoja cuando llegamos tarde.

_Mientras tanto, al otro lado del distrito una rubia de ojos azules estaba parada a la entrada de una gran tienda departamental._

- Uy creo que me equivoque de hora, he llegado 10 minutos antes, pero no estan y ya pasaron 25 min. – _La chica cansada de tanto esperar estaba decidida a entrar a la tienda cuando escucho una voz agresiva acercandose a ella._

- ¡¿Serena tonta donde crees que vas? – _Una hermosa morena de cabello negro y largo se acercaba a ella apresurada._

- ¡Rei no me digas asi, ademas llegas tarde! – _contesto Serena casi a gritos._

- No mensa, te dijimos que llegaras media hora antes de lo acordado por nosotras porque siempre llegas tarde, pero quien iba a pensar que una tonta como tú iba a llegar tan temprano, eso me sorprende en realidad, será que ya se te pego algo de Darien – _Rei reia a carcajadas al terminar de hablar._

- Uuyy calmamte tú, y no metas a mi Darien en esto, llegue temprano porque he decidido que a partir de hoy, será una novia modelo – _la rubía decía esto mientras alzaba un dedo eufóricamente._

- Me da gusto oir eso Serena, ya es hora de que vayas haciendote a la idea de que entrar a la carrera no es nada fácil y tienes que ser muy responsable –_ Una voz seria se escucho detrás de Serena, la cual al darse la vuelta encontro a su amiga Ami._

- Ay Ami tu como siempre tan seria, jajajajaja – _una linda rubia con moño rojo en el cabello y una castaña de coleta se acercaban a las 3 amigas._ - Disculpen la demora, el tren se atraso unos minutos, parece que en una estación hubo un accidente.

- No importa chicas lo importante es que ya estamos aquí, es mejor que entremos pronto para tener más tiempo _– La rubia de coletas sonrio a todas sus amigas._

- Siiii! - _Contesto eufórica Mina – _No queremos llegar tarde a nuestra propia graduación.

_Así todas las chicas entraron a la tienda departamental._

_En la Universidad…_

_Darien se encontraba saliendo de la universidad, pensaba que esa noche Serena se recibiría de la preparatoria y lo habia invitado a la ceremonia y luego una cena en casa de sus padres .Más que cualquier cosa le preocupaba la cena con Kenji, a pesar de que Serena estaba a punto de cumplir la mayoría de edad, su padre se empeñaba en decir que era apenas una beba y él era demasiado viejo para ella. Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percató que Hirome lo llamaba con insistencia…_

- ¡Darien! – _gritó Hirome por enésimavez._

- Si Hirome disculpa, es que venía pensando en muchas cosas, ¿en que puedo ayudarte? – _contestó el ojiazul apenado por la situación._

_- Hirome lo miró divertido y contesto – _No te apures amigo, es sólo que no podré llevarle las hojas de Ziré porque mi novia ha tenido un percance en el trabajo y está en el hospital, así que deseo ir a verla – _el chico buscó entre su maleta o sacó las copias, extendiendoselas a Darien._

- Ya veo, no te preocupes yo se las llevo ahora mismo – _tomó las hojas y salio de la universidad._

_Unos minutos más tardes se encontraba frente al complejo de departamentos donde vivía la mencionada chica. Entró y se dirigió al portero – _Disculpe la molestia, el departamento de la señorita Ziré Shiomi…

_Antes de contestarle el portero miró a Darien algo extrañado sin embargo contestó - _Si claró es el piso 35, el último.

- Gracias – _Contestó Darien y se dirigió al ascensor._

_Podía darse cuenta de que eran departamentos de lujo, cada piso era un solo departamento y ella vivía en el último, por lo que definitivamente ella sería una mujer muy rica, además de ser ¿muy hermosa?, pero que diablos estaba pensando, la única mujer hermosa para él era su princesa, su linda Serena. Siguió pensando en la ceremonia de graduación de su princesa, se vería hermosa con su vestido, su cabello arreglado._

_Lo sacó de sus pensamientos el aviso del ascenso, había llegado. Se detuvo a ver la puerta, era blanca con adornos plateados de lunas y estrellas, muy parecido a las puertas del palacio en el ¿Imperio lunar?, se detuvo un momento, ¿Por qué podía recordar eso en ese preciso momento?, de repente la puerta de abrió y se encontro con unos hermoso ojos azul cielo…_

_Continuará..._

_

* * *

_

_Hola a todos, es el segundo capítulo, espero que al menos alguien lo haya leído y se haya interesado un poco en la historia :(.. y si no pues que le haremos!_

_Saludos a todo y Thanks!_

_Moonidan_


	3. RECUERDOS DOLOROSOS I

_**Disclaimer:** Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi._

_

* * *

_

_Darien salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar el aviso del ascensor, había llegado. Se detuvo a ver la puerta, era blanca con adornos plateados de lunas y estrellas, muy parecido a las puertas del palacio en el ¿Imperio lunar?, se detuvo un momento, ¿Por qué podía recordar eso en ese preciso momento?, de repente la puerta de abrió y se encontro con unos hermoso ojos azul cielo…_

CAPÍTULO III – RECUERDOS DOLOROSOS I

- ¡Chiba, que sorpresa! ¿A que debo tu visita? No es común que mis compañeros de la escuela vengan, aunque eso me alegra bastante en realidad – _La hermosa chica detrás de la puerta sonrería._

- Hola Shiomi solo he venido a traerte unas hojas que dejo el profesor, encargo que alguien te las hiciera llegar pues son para un trabajo de la próxima semana – _Mientras decía esto el chico le extendia las hojas a la bella mujer que estaba justo frente a él. Darien se fijo en que se veía algo extraña, un poco más esbelta como si su cuerpo hubiese cambiado, no, no podía ser, seguro nunca se había fijado en ella, es por eso que sin el uniforme se veía extraña. Decidió que ya era hora de retirarse. –_ Bueno si me disculpas es todo, nos vemos mañana en la Universidad.

- Si gracias Chiba, hasta mañana. – _la chica dijo esto con algo de decepción en su voz, y cerro la puerta enseguida. _

_Ziré se quedo parada de espaldas a la puerta. Siempre había sido muy solitaria, demasido en realidad, su madre falleció cuando ella tenía 5, y su padre cuando tuvo 18. Era la dueña de un imperio de complejos departamentales echos al gusto de sus clientes, era la princesa de papá. Justo el retrato de su vida anterior._

_Al recordarlo Ziré sintio una punzada al corazón. No había ido a la universidad porque había sido una noche demasiado larga y dolorosa. Después de recibir una visita muy peculiar su vida entera habia cambiado; pero ella había decidido que así fuera, al fin y al cabo tenía la última palabra, pero quien se lo pedía era su hermana en el pasado y la amaba tanto como en ese tiempo. De pronto de sintio cansada, se dirigió a la estancia y empezó a recordar la noche anterior…_

_**Flash Back**_

_Después de hablar con la pequeña intrusa en su recamará se había transportado al lugar que recordaba como su hogar, más no lo sentía como tal…_

_El lugar estaba en ruinas, ya no se encontraban ahí los pilares que, en eras pasadas, se erguían altivos y magestuosos, dandole al lugar un aire de santuario._

_Ziré caminó intentando recordar un poco sobre su pasado, sin embargo no podía ver más allá de unas imágenes de lo que eran las ruinas del antiguo Imperio Lunar. Pronto se adentró a lo poco que quedaba del palacio, sus hermosas puertas ya no existian, por dentro estaba completamente destrozado. ¿Sentimientos?... Ninguno._

- Es hora – _se dijo para si misma. Se encaminó hacía la parte trasera del palacio, justo a los jardines donde, en el pasado, pasaba horas estudiando el código de comporamiento de la princesa heredera de la luna._

_Por fín llegó al unico lugar intacto entre tantas ruinas… el lago. Lo miro como dudando de poner un pie en el, y antes de hacerlo dijo – _Adios Ziré Shiomi, adiós a mi presente – _al terminar la última palabra cerro los ojos y en su frente un destello se hizo presente._

_Una luna creciente apareció en su frente. Con los ojos cerrados camino por encima del lago hasta situarse en el centro… -_ Selene, Diosa de la Luna, hija de titanes, heme aquí bajo tu manto pidiendote me regreses lo que me fue arrebatado en el pasado. Con tu luz muestrame los recuerdos de mi vida pasada y dame el poder para hacer renacer el imperio que fue construido en tu honor… - _una columna de luz la envolvió por unos segundos, y así como apareció se fue._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

- No me cabe la menor duda que recordar es volver a vivir – _su voz se notaba triste. _

_Se quedó viendo su departamento, todo era blanco con detalles plateados de lunas y estrellas; desde la puerta de entrada, hasta el balcón de su recámara. Definitivamente tenía una afición desde pequeña a todo eso, ahora entendía el porque, incluso antes de saber quien era ella en realidad._

_Se levanto de la estancia y caminó hasta su recamara, al ver su cama, se aventó sobre ella y siguió recordando…_

_**Flash Back**_

_Al disiparse la columna de luz, sólo quedó una silueta, se veía mas delgada y alta que la muchachita que se había parado primero ahí, su cabello mucho más largo y lacio, se movia con el viento. Vestía un batón blanco largo, liso, muy parecido al de Serenity, pero con adornos plateados. En su frente se veía impresa la marca de los descendientes de la Luna, la luna creciente, sin embargo la suya era plateada, por último sus ojos grises profundo…_

_De pronto escucho a sus espaldas una voz que la llamaba…_

Bienvenida, Princesa Selene…

_Continuará…_

_

* * *

_

_Hola! Gracias a los que han leído mi historia y espero que así sigan; este cap es un poco más corto que el anterior, pero poco a poco los iré alargando._

_Contesto Reviews:_

_Witu: Gracias por tu consejo! Te prometo que lo seguiré de ahora en adelante! y respecto a Darien no se que pueda pasar, pero prometo hacer todo lo posible :P._

_: Puede ser que Seiya regrese, pero aun no se cuanto tarde ;)._

**_Moonidan_**


	4. RECUERDOS DOLOROSOS II

_**Disclaimer: **__Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi._

_

* * *

_

_**Flash Back**_

_Al disiparse la columna de luz, sólo quedó una silueta, se veía mas delgada y alta que la muchachita que se había parado primero ahí, su cabello era mucho mas largo y lacio, se movia con el viento. Vestía un batón blanco largo, liso, muy parecido al de Serenity, pero con adornos plateados. En su frente se veía impresa la marca de los descendientes de la Luna; la luna creciente, sin embargo la suya era plateada, por último sus ojos gris profundo…_

_De pronto escucho a sus espaldas una voz que la llamaba…_

Bienvenida, Princesa Selene…

* * *

CAPÍTULO IV – RECUERDOS DOLOROSOS II

_**Continúa flash Back**_

_Selene volteó y divisó en la orilla del lago una silueta conocida, caminó firme y justo frente a ella se detuvo. _

_**Selene:**_Hermana, no podía esperar menos de ti, te he extrañado tanto.

_Miro a los ojos de la persona que estaba frente a ella, eran violetas, vestía un traje de sailor morado y llevaba en la mano una alabarda._

_**Saturn:**_Hace un rato nos hemos visto hermana; _sonrió al terminar de hablar._

_**Selene:**_Mi otro yo lo ha hecho pequeña, yo no te he visto en muchos años; _miró a su alrededor, viendo de nuevo las ruinas de lo que fue el Milenio de Plata. ¿Sentimientos?... Muchos._

_Selene y Saturn caminaron de nuevo al palacio. La primera se detuvo a ver lo que quedaba de él y las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus hermosos ojos; pensaba como era posible que se hubiese destruido tan hermoso Imperio. ¿Dónde había estado Serenidad cuando pasó esto?_

_**Selene:**_Me duele ver que el reino que mis padres construyeron con tanto esfuerzo en honor a nuestra Diosa haya sido destruido por la incompetencia de una Reina; _gruesas lágrimas salían de sus ojos grises, se sentía impotente ante aquellas ruinas. Si tan solo ella hubiese estado habría podido defender su reino, ella tenía el poder para hacerlo, pero le había arrancado la oportunidad de las manos._

_**Saturn:**_Nadie se imaginó que esto llegaría a pasar, y en realidad, después de tu muerte, yo fui enviada a mi planeta, temían que en un arranque de irá destruyese la Luna. Al menos esa fue la razón que Serenidad me dío para desterrarme; _miraba tranquila a Selene, pero en su voz podía notarse ira. Ella nunca hubiese echo eso, no acabaría con la Luna por ningún motivo, amaba esa tierra, eso era lo que su padre, el rey, le había enseñado._

_**Selene:**_Necesito descansar, te buscaré pronto; _desapareció del mismo modo por segunda vez ante los ojos de su pequeña hermana…_

_**Fin flash back**_

_Ziré no se dio cuenta en que momento se quedó dormida de nuevo._

_Mientras tanto en la Mansión Tomoe…_

_Hotaru se encontraba recostada en su recamara, pensando en todo lo que había pasado en los últimos dí hace un año aproximadamente regresó a vivir con su padre; él ahora era maestro de la preparatoría en la que ella se encontraba inscrita. Solía visitar a menudo a las outers, las consideraba su familia, ellas la habían criado ya que su padre no podía hacerlo desde el sanatorio, y cuando salió las outers decidieron no informarselo._

_Sin embargo una noche Hotaru entro en trance, donde su pasado le había sido revelado, y con él una nueva misión. Al despertar se cuerpo había cambiado, aparentaba la misma edad que tenía cuando desperto como Sailor Saturn, aproximadamente 16 años. Fue entonces que se enteró que su padre hacía un tiempo había salido del hospital y había reconstruido su hogar, fue de esperarse que les reclamara haberselo ocultado y dicidiera irse a vivir con su padre._

_No les tenía rencor, las quería mucho y les agradecía su cuidado y dedicación, sin embargo sus planes y metas había cambiado desde esa noche, y al saber que las Sailor Scouts no lo entenderían, habia decidido seguir su propio camino. _

_Se había dedicado a su misión en cuerpo y alma. Le había tomado mucho tiempo dar con su hermana, poco recordaba de ella. El día menos pensado se topo con una mujer exactamente igual a ella en el pasado, y al reconocer su energía no le cabía duda que era a Ziré a quien buscaba. Buscó la manera de acercarse a ella como si fuera parte del destino y cuando se hicieron amigas de confianza Hotaru le había confesado el porque de su acercamiento, y aunque Ziré le reclamaba constantemente el haberle regresado parte de sus recuerdos seguía visitandola como amiga hasta anoche que la visitó como Sailor Saturn…_

_**Hotaru:**_Creeme Selene, que ha sido muy dificil para mi también recordarlo todo, pero se que a ti te dolerá aun más volver a verlo, sobre todo cuando lo veas con ella, la que se quedó con tu destino cuando te quitaron la vida; _ susurraba para ella misma, y al mismo tiempo lloraba._

_Continuará…_

_

* * *

_

Hola a Todos! Listo el 4to Capítulo de mi Fic!

Gracias Witu por ponerme dentro de tus autores favoritos y apenas es mi primer fic! :D Te lo agradezco muchisimooo! :D

Atte.

Moonidan


	5. CEREMONIA DE GRADUACIÓN

**_Disclaimer: _**_Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi._

* * *

V. CEREMONIA DE GRADUACIÓN

_Al salir de la tienda departamental con el atuendo completo para su gran noche, 4 de las 5 amigas fueron a su casa para arreglarse para la graduación. En el caso de Rei, dado que no es estudiante de la misma preparatoria y su graduación seria hasta dentro de una semana, se había ido a casa de Serena para ayudarla arreglarse y verse linda para Darien._

_**Rei: **_Serena, ¿Qué se siente terminar la preparatoria?, Se que en unos días también lo sentiré pero quisiera saber como te sientes tu.

_**Serena**_**:** Rei!, pues se siente muy bien saber que he terminado la preparatoria y en unos meses entraré a la carrera. Ya deseo que llegue el momento en que le diga a Darien lo que decidí estudiar. _Podía escucharse la emoción en la voz de Serena._

_**Rei: **_Amiga, sé que serás muy feliz con Darien, se lo merecen después de todas las peleas que hemos pasado.

_Rei se sentía culpable por ocultarle a sus amigas el estallido de energía que ella había sentido la noche anterior. No era maligna, más si estaba cargada de rencor, lo que más le hacía ruido en la cabeza, era que la energía era muy parecida a la de Serena, pero mucho más fuerte, y tan sólo había estado presente unos minutos. _

_Rei sacudió de su mente sus temores de que sea un nuevo enemigo, y decidió seguir ayudando a Serena a arreglase para su graduación._

_En otra parte de la ciudad Darien regresaba del departamento de Ziré, y no podía sacar de su mente la idea de que la puerta de ese departamento y las puertas del Palacio en el Milenio de Plata eran exactamente iguales. Por más que deseaba pensar que era solo una coincidencia, la similitud de ambas era exagerada._

_Mantuvo su paso hasta llegar a su departamento; entro y se sentó en el sillón de la estancia, miró su reloj, 3:45pm, faltaban 3:15 hrs para la ceremonia de graduación. Se puso de pie y fue directo a su recamará, abrió su closet y de él saco una cajita, al abrirla un collar con una luna creciente y en el centro una perla nacarada y unos pendientes de perla se hicieron presentes ante los ojos azules del pelinegro; una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, su linda princesa se vería preciosa con ellos. Devolvió la caja a su lugar, y se recostó un momento antes de darse un baño y vestirse para ir en busca de su novia._

_En la mansión de las Outers, Michiru y Haruka también se vestían para la ceremonia; Serena se había tomado la molestia de invitarlas para que las acompañaran a su graduación. _

_**Haruka**_**: **Michiru ayúdame por favor con la corbata, no puedo hacer que quede derecha_; decía la rubia mientras entraba a la habitación de Michuru._

_**Michiru: **_Jijiji – _sonriendo al ver la cara de preocupación de Haruka – _estás haciendo mal el nudo, por eso te queda al revés, ¿Quién podría pensar que una corbata es tu punto débil?

_**Haruka: **_No lo digas tan fuerte, algún enemigo puede escucharte; _Haruka le sonrio pícaramente, sin embargo una sombra se hizo presente después – _Debemos tener cuidado, el estallido de energía de anoche no es cualquier cosa, es muy poderoso y lo más importante es que no sabemos si es amigo o enemigo. – _Silencio…_

_**Michiru: **_Mi espejo solo muestra una luna creciente plateada, no muestra nada más; _terminó de arreglarle la corbata a su compañera - _Por el momento no podremos hacer nada más, así que lo mejor será que nos olvidemos de eso un momento. Pasaremos por Hotaru, por favor dile a Sets que se apresure para poder irnos – _Sonrió a Haruka antes de regresar a cepillarse el cabello._

_Haruka salió de la recamará de Michiru. Al ver que su acompañante se había ido, cerro la puerta de su recamara y vio de nuevo su espejo, en esta ocasión se reflejo la silueta de una mujer con la luna creciente plateada que había visto antes. Asentó el espejo boca abajo en el tocador y se llevo una mano a su boca _- Princesa… - _Una lágrima rodo por su mejilla, la limpio y salio de su recamará como si no hubiese pasado nada._

_Las horas pasaron rápido y pronto llegó la hora de la ceremonia. _

_Darien llegó a casa de su princesa media hora antes del evento, antes de tocar la puerta se aseguró de que su traje estuviera impecable. Tocó la puerta y quien abrió fue Rei._

_**Rei: **_Darien, has llegado a tiempo Serena acaba de terminar de prepararse, en un momento baja.

_**Darien: **_Gracias Rei – _miró hacia la estancia de la casa y saludó – _Señor Tsukino, señora Tsukino, Sami, buenas noches. – _sonrió._

_**Kenji T.: **_Buenas noches Darien, pasa por favor, sientate - _ la voz de Kenji se escuchaba seria, había aprendido a tolerar que Serena lo quisiera a su lado, más eso no quería decir que estuviera de acuerdo con las decisiones de su hija. Su esposa lo había convecido de darle la oportuniad a Darien de demostrarle que era un buen muchacho y el mejor partido para su pequeña hija._

_**Darien: **_Gracias señor – _el pelinegro llego hasta la estancia y justo cuando estaba por sentarse escucho una conocida voz detrás de él…_

_**Serena: **_Buenas noches amor – _al terminar de hablar una hermosa sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro._

_Darien volteo y se encontro con la mujer más hermoso que jamás había visto. Su princesa llevaba un vestido blanco perla sin mangas, a media pantorrilla, corte imperio, que debajo del busto llevaba un ramillete de pequeñas flores color rosa pastel del lado izquierdo atado a una cinta del mismo color. La falda era de Tul, sus zapatillas eran rosa con adornos blancos; su cabello lo llevaba recogido en una coleta baja que dejaba parte de su cabello caer con sus rizos naturales._

_Serena se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla; Darien solo acerto a sacar de su saco la cajita que horas antes había revisado, al darsela, Serena impaciente la abrió y sus ojos se aguaron al ver lo que estaba dentro. – _Gracias amor, es muy hermoso – _sólo eso acerto a decir antes de pedirle que le ayudara a ponerse el hermoso collar._

_Darien con cuidado se lo colocó en el cuello mientras Serena se colocaba los aretes._

_Todos venían la escena conmividos, menos Kenji claro, estaba demasiado cerca de su princesa, por lo que hizo como si se aclarara la garganta y dijo – _Es hora de irnos, Rei por favor ve con Serena en al carro de Darien – _dicho esto salió de la casa rumbo a su auto y todos se dirigieron al lugar del evento._

_Llegarón al lugar 10 minutos antes de que empezara la ceremonia, Serena y Rei bajaron justo en la puerta, mientras él buscaba un lugar donde estacionarse. Encontró un lugar a unos 3 minutos del salón del evento. _

_Al bajar del automovil y dirigirse al lugar sintió una prescencia que hizo que se detuviera el seco, voltió hacia su derecha y del otro lado de la calle vió parada a Shiomi viendo hacía unos anaqueles de ropa; de repente dejo de sentir la prescencia – _No puede ser posible – _se dijo para si mismo y decidió seguir su camino._

_Cuando Darien llego al eventro éste acababa de comenzar. El rector de la preparatoría dijo unas palabras a los alumnos y después uno a uno fueron pasando en busca de su certificado._

_Ami Mizuno fue nombrada como la mejor estudiante de su generación y le fue otrogada una beca en la facultad de medicina de la Universidad de Tokio._

_Al terminar la ceremonia, Serena corrió hacia sus padres y luego hacia su novio y sus amigas. Todas se veían hermosas y se felicitaban entre ellas por el logro que hicieron._

_Mientras tanto en algún lugar de planeta…_

- Adele! – _una mujer llamaba con insistencia a su compañera._

_**Adele: **_¿Qué sucede Alana? Estoy aquí descansando un momento… - _contestaba con voz que hacía notar su enfado._

_**Alana: **_Astarte nos está buscando, tiene nuevas misiones para las dos.

_Ambas se dirigieron al lugar donde se encontraba una tercera mujer._

_**Astarte: **_Mis pequeñas, os he llamado para decidles cuales será sus nuevas misiones – _Astarte hablaba con dificultad, parecía que le faltaba el aire – _Adele, tu misión será seguid buscando la razón del estallido de energía que se presento hace unas horas. Puede llegar a ser una amenaza para los planes de nuestro señor – _hizo una pausa antes de seguir hablando – _Alana, tu deber es mucho más fácil, debes quitarle la escencia a las personas de este planeta, yo y nuestro señor lo necesitamos para seguir fortaleciendonos. Vayan y cumplan su encomienda sin compasión alguna. – _Miró a ver a Adele – _Lo digo por ti pequeña, y recuerden su pueblo os ha entregado a mi para que yo los proteja, no querrán traicinarme – _Una risa escandalosa salió de su boca, mientras las otras dos mujeres desaparecía delante de sus ojos._

_Continuará…_

_

* * *

_

_Hola de nuevo a todos, he subido dos capítulos seguidos y espero mañana o pasado subir el siguiente, todo depende de mis actividades este hermoso fin de semana :D.._

De nuevo Gracias! A quienes siguen mi historia y espero les siga gustando tanto como hasta ahora.

Scarlet y Eros muchas gracias por tomarse un rato para leerla!

Witu espero que tu tambien las sigas de cerca.

Saludos a Todos!

Atte.

Moonidan


	6. DECISIONES SIN OPINIONES

**_Disclaimer: _**_Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi._

* * *

**VI. DECISIONES SIN OPINIONES**

_**En el hogar Tsukino…**_

_Todos se reunieron ahí después de la ceremonia de graduación, no era una casa muy amplia pero Kenji se había encargado de poner un toldo en el patio trasero de la casa para que los invitados estuvieran cómodos._

_**Mamá Ikuko: **_Chicas que bueno que pudieron acompañarnos a esta cena en honor a ustedes – _su voz estaba cargada de emoción de ver a todas las amigas de su hija reunidas._

_**Serena: **_Mamá no te pongas sentimental!, estamos felices de que tu y papá hayan organizado esta reunión para nosotras – _mientras hablaba la rubia se acercaba a su madre y le dio un abrazo para agradecerle._

_**Amy: **_Así es señora Tsukino, nosotras estamos muy agradecidas por todo esto – _la peliazul se acercó a Ikuko y la abrazó en nombre de todas._

_**Kenji T.: **_Ustedes se lo merecen, han estudiado mucho para poder salir de la Preparatoria y poder entrar a una buena Universidad.

_**Serena: **_Papá con respecto a eso, tengo algo que decirle a todos… - _hizo una pausa antes de seguir – _Aplique examenes de admisión para la carrera de Fotografía en tres universidades, de las cuales dos son extrangeras, y me han aceptado en las tres – _una gran sonrisa salió de los labios de la rubia y sus ojos miraron a su novio._

_Todos se quedaron parados viendose unos a otros…_

_**Serena: **_He decidido que me iré a una Universidad en Inglaterra, me han ofrecido una beca que cubrirá mis gastos completos, así como mis boletos de regreso a Tokio en vacaciones, todo con la unica condición de que mi tesis de titulación sea una muestra fotográfica en Estados Unidos. – _al terminar Serena se dio cuenta de que no a todos los presentes le habíe echo gracia su decisión, entre ellos podía ver claramente a su Darien. Serena se acerco lentamente a él ante la vista de todos, le tomo la mano y preguntó - _¿Acaso no te da gusto escucharlo?

_**Darien: **_Claro que si Serena, me da mucho gusto que puedas cumplir tus sueños – _le dio un beso en la frente y enseguida dijo – _Me tengo que retirar, mañana tengo que ir a la Universidad muy temprano, Señor Tsukino, Señora, chicas, compermiso – _vio a Serena le dio un beso en la mano y salio de la casa._

_Serena se quedo parada viendo como Darien se retiraba, miró a ver a su padre y pudo ver en sus ojos furia y tristeza, sin decir nada Kenji entro a la casa y Sammi salio corriendo tras el junto con Ikuko. _

_Rei se acercó a ella a abrazarla, lo mismo hizo Lita, Mina y Amy. Por otro lado las Outers se quedaron viendo la escena._

_**Haruka: **_Chiba me las pagará, no puedo creer que no apoye a mi gatita en una decisión así – _su voz era seria y recia._

_**Michiru: **_Haruka creo que no deberías juzgarlo de esa manera, lo mejor fue que se haya ido y no ocasionarle un dolor aun mayor si dice algo que la lastime.

_**Haruka: **_Ella sólo quería darle la sorpresa y que él se sintiera más orgulloso Michiru, no acepto que él no pueda entenderlo – _ahogó un grito de rabia._

_Michiru voltió la mirada hacia la rubia de ojos verdes… - _Mejor calla Haruka, no somos nadie para juzgar las acciones o decisiones de nuestros principes… Vámonos ya no quiero estar aquí – _se acerco a Serena y le dijo – _Pequeña nosotras también nos retiramos, Hotaru tiene escuela mañana y ya es algo tarde – _la violnista abrazó a la rubia y se retiró con paso apresurado._

_Haruka y Setsuna hicieron lo mismo, pero Hotaru solo la miró y se retiró sin siquiera despedirse._

_**Mina: **_¿Qué le sucede a Hotaru? Parecia un poco molesta por todo esto.

_**Amy: **_a lo mejor solo esta cansada y desea irse a descansar, no podemos olvidar que ella aun no termina la preparatoria y si mis calculos no son malos estan en examenes.

_**Lita: **_Amy! De plano no vas a cambiar jajajaja siempre pensando en examenes.

_Todas empezaron a reir, pero de la nada Serena empezó a llorar._

_**Rei: **_Serena, no llores tal vez no debiste decirlo asi, pienso que era algo que debias decirle a cada uno en el momento adecuado, será mejor que vayas a descansar – _la pelinegra abrazo de nuevo a su amiga itentando consolarla le dio un beso en la frente._

_**Serena: **_Pero Rei, tu viste como Darien ni siquiera se inmutó, no dijo nada, no se emociono y se puso feliz ante la noticia, él es muy egoista, yo no le pusé ningun pero cuando el decidió irse a New York y el ni siquiera me felicitó – _La rubia lloraba desconsoladamente mientras sus amigas sólo la veían confundidas por lo que acababa de pasar._

_**Re: **_Yo me tengo que retirar he estado todo el dia fuera y mi abuelito debe estar preocupado, sube a tu recamara, date un baño, duerme y mañana ve a buscar a Darien y tus padres para explicarles, nos vemos chicas y muchas felicidades.

_**Lita: **_Si Sere vamos yo te acompaño a tu recamara – _tomo la mano de Serena y junto con Amy y Mina fueron hacia la habitación._

_Rei por su parte salió de la casa de Serena y se detuvo en la entrada miró hacia ambos lados de la calle y tomó el camino que definitivamente no se dirigía a su casa._

_Mientras tanto en el auto de las Outers, Háruka tenía un pequeña discusión con Michiru sobre la reacción del Principe al enterarse que su gatita se iria a estudiar a otro lado._

_**Haruka: **_No es justo Michiru, Serena no se opuso cuando el decidió que se iria un año a Estados Unidos.

_**Michiru: **_Querrás decir que no se opuso la primera vez, pero te recuerdo que hace casi un año a Darien le volvieron a ofrecar la beca en Alaska y ella se opuso rotundamente, ¿acaso se te olvida que esa niña amenazó con escaparse e irse con sus medios tras él? Sabes Haruka, no se me hace nada justo que ella ni siquiera pidió la opinion de su novio, una vez más puedo darme cuenta de que esa niña solo piensa en ella. – _hizo una pausa – _Fin de la discusión.

_Al cabo de 5 minutos se encontraron en la puerta de la residencia Tomoe, Hotaru bajo de automovil seguida por Setsuna quien había decidido quedarse esa noche en casa de Hotaru. Haruka aun enojada con Darien y ahora con Michiru puso en marcha de nuevo el auto y se alejo a gran velocidad del lugar._

_**Setsuna: **_Haruka no escuchará a Michiru, no deseo ir en ese automovil con una chica a punto de estrellarlo.

_**Horatu: **_Jiji – _se dirigío a la entrada de la casa seguida de la morena – _Ella pronto nos buscará, y Neptune sabe que ella ha despertado, su espejo se lo ha mostrado. – _Miro a Sets a los ojos._

_**Setsuna: **_No podemos asegurar que así es, tal vez solo estaba un poco enojada con la situación en que la princesa ha puesto al principe, además Haruka me ha dicho que Michiru solo ha visto una luna plateada y no sabe que significa.

_**Hotaru: **_Tu y yo sabemos más que nadie que Neptune quería a Selene como si fuera su propia hermana, y no creo que le diga a Uranus después de que ella decidió no ser su guardiana en el Milenio de Plata por seguir a esa niña. Estoy completamente segura que ella se ha dado cuenta de que ya despertó

_Ambas entraron a la recamará de Hotaru pero se sorprendieron al ver quien las esperaba…_

_En otro lado de la ciudad, Rei había llegado a un eficicio de departamentos, entro por el ascensor y se dirigió a un departamente por demás conocido para todas. Le tomo al menos dos minutos antes de decidirse tocar la puerta la cual no tardo en abrirse…_

_**Darien: **_Rei – _la miró sorprendido - _¿Qué haces aquí? Pasa por favor.

_**Rei: **_Por favor Darien no pienses mal, he venido a hablar contigo. – _Rei se dirigió a la estancia del departamento y sin darle tiempo al pelinegro de reccionar le hizo una pregunta - _¿Por qué trataste así a Serena hace un momento? – _tenía lagrimas en los ojos y se veian llenos de rabia – _Ni siquiera te emocionaste por sus logros, ella logró entrar a una universidad muy reconocida a nivel mundial y tu ni te inmutaste, además ella no se opuso cuando tu te fuiste a Estados Unidos, ella se quedó aquí esperando por ti, ¡eres un egoista!

_Darien se quedó mirando a Rei un momento y tranquilo contesto…_

_**Darien: **_Te diré algo que ustedes no saben, sólo se enteraron las Outers y eso porque Serena hizo uno de sus berrinches en casa de Haruka y Michiru – _hizo una larga pausa, como acomodando sus ideas antes de hablar – _Hace casi un año me ofrecieron una beca de investigación para cáncer en Alaska, lo platique con Serena, le dije que dependía de ella si me iba o no, sin embargo ella me pregunto que es lo que yo deseaba hacer, yo quería irme, sólo sería 4 meses que estaría lejos de ella. – _tomo aire antes de seguir – _Serena me dijo que me fuera, pero salió corriendo de mi departamento, dejé que se fuera y no la seguí pensando que necesitaba tiempo para pensar, sin embargo a lo 20 min llegaron Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna recriminandome que quería dejarla sola – _tomo asiento antes de seguir con su relato – _Yo les explique lo que Serena me había dicho, entonces Michiru y Setsuna no entendieron porque ella había llegado tan alterada a su casa. Por su lado Haruka me exigió quedarme porque su princesa les había echo saber que si me iba iria tras de mi hasta el fin del mundo de ser necesario. Yo pensé que estaba siendo egoista con ella y rechazé ese mismo día la beca. – _se levanto del sillón, se acercó a la ventana y golpeo fuerte su puño contra la pared – _Ahora Serena se va a Inglaterra por años, sin siquiera preguntarme que pienso, cuando por ella decidí rechazar esa beca.

_Rei lo miró como intentando asimilar lo que le había dicho, bajo la mirada, ahora entendía porque Darien había reaccionado así. Rodo por su mejilla una lágrima, la cual se limpió enseguida. Ni siquiera se despidió de Darien y salio del departamento. No podía entender como es que Serena podía ser a veces tan inmadura y egoista, teniendo a un hombre que la amaba más que a nada, que hacía lo que fuera por ella, incluso dejar pasar una beca como esa por el capricho de una niña tonta, y ahora ella se iria sin pedirle opinión. Lloro de regreso al templo, se limpió la cara antes de entrar a su recamara, se cambió de ropa, se recosto en la cama y se quedó dormida sin darse cuenta. _

_**Mansión Tomoe, recamara de Hotaru…**_

_**Setsuna: **_Princesa Selene – _la morena se acerco a la mujer que se encontraba frente a ella y estando a un metro de ella le hizo una reverencia._

_**Selene: **_Sailor Plut, guardiana del tiempo, hacía tanto tiempo que no te veía – _una sonrisa se hizo presente en su hermoso rostro y voltió a ver a la otra chica que se encontraba en la habitación. – _Eos, pequeña hermana, es hora de que despiertes completamente – _Selene, se acerco a Hotaru, la tomo de la manos y empezó a brillar la luna en su frente._

_En la frente de Hotaru apareció el signo de Saturno y empezó a brillar con mucha intensidad, su cuerpo no sufrió cambios, pero su cabello se alargo hasta el suelo y sus ropas cambiaron por un camisón purpura con una cinta bajo el busto color dorado._

_**Eos: **_Gracias hermana – _miro a la Sailor que ahí se encontraba – _Hija del clan de Chronos, amiga mía en el Milenio de Plata, madre mía entre los humanos – _se acercó a ella y le dio un abrazo cargado de entusiasmo – _Es por ti por quien estoy aquí y me he reencontrado con mi familia, sin embargo tu serás de ahora en adelante mi mano derecha en la lucha entre el bien y mal que está por comenzar, y junto con la Sailor de las profundidades marinas Neptuno y su hermana seremos las guardianas de la Princesa Heredera del Imperio Lunar.

_**Sailor Plut: **_Princesa Selene, ante su pequeña hermana Eos, guardiana del planeta Saturno conocido como el planeta de la muerte y resurección, le reitero mi lealtad hacía el Imperio lunar y su heredera, siendo usted esa que ha vuelto de la muerte – _Plut hizo una reverencia de nuevo y se levanto quedando justo en frente de Selene quien solo hizo un ademán con la cabeza haciendo saber que aceptaba su lealtad._

_**Selene: **_Sé que ustedes conocen la identidad de las guardinas de Serenity, de la misma Serenity y de… – _suspiró antes de seguir – _de Endimión, y quiero que quede muy claro que antes de renovar sus votos de lealtad hacia mi, ustedes tenía una promesa hacia ellos la cual no pueden quebrantar. – _Miro a las otras dos mujeres que se encontraban ahí – _Espero que haya quedado claro.

_Ambas mujeres asintieron y se miraron la una a la otra por unos segundos. Tenían algo de quecirle a su princesa…_

_**Eos: **_Hermana, tengo algo que decirte sobre Serenity y Endimión.

_Selene la miro y respondió – _No te preocupes pequeña, lo sé todo, ellos estan comprometidos desde el Milenio de Plata, lo sé porque ya no hay nada que me una a él y también se que ellos serán los reyes de la Tierra en algun momento. – _la peliplateada miro de nuevo a la luna – _Mi madre la Luna me lo ha contado todo, pues ellos se han hecho promesas de amor ante ella… Duele porque lo ultimo que yo supe antes de morir era que el me amaba más que a nada, sin embargo el pacto entre la tierra y la luna debía continuar. – _de nuevo bajó la mirada para evitar que la viera llorar por él, al que amaba más que a nadie – _Pronto el enemigo se hará presente frente a nuestros ojos – _al terminar de decirlo desapareció ante los ojos de ambas mujeres que solo atinaron a mirarse por unos segundos antes de volver a la realidad._

_Continuará…_

_

* * *

_

Hola disculpen la demora de actualizar la historia, he tenido mucho trabajo esta semana y hasta hoy pude terminar el capítulo y subirlo.

Gracias por sus comentarios y espero muchas mas empiezen a seguirla, muchas gracias a quienes la han puesto como una de sus historias preferidas!

Me emociona muchoo jajaja

Atte. Moonidan


	7. ENEMIGOS Y CONOCIDOS DESCONOCIDOS

_**Disclaimer: **_Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

**VII. ENEMIGOS Y CONOCIDOS DESCONOCIDOS  
**

_**En lo más alto de la torre de Tokio antes del amanecer…**_

_**Adele: **_¿Tú sabes porque necesitan la esencia de los humanos? – _Miro con sus ojos verdes a su gemela que se encontraba mirando hacia los edificios._

_**Alana: **_No estoy completamente segura – _dudo antes de seguir hablando – _Astarte solo me ha dicho que lo necesita para que su señor se fortalezca.

_Adele la miró por un segundo, cerro ambos puños como conteniéndose de decir algo, al final decidió que lo mejor era no ocultarle nada a su hermana – _He vuelto a sentir la presencia de la otra noche, ha sido mucho más discreta y … - _pausa – _es muy parecida, por no decir igual a la de Ella.

_Alana la miró sorprendida – _Bien sabes que ella no puede estar viva, debes haberte equivocado, entiende Adele, ella no volverá, y nosotros ya no le debemos nada a la Luna y mucho menos a los humanos – _podía escucharse en su voz rencor e ira – _Su maldita Reina nos dios la espalda y fue Astarte quien nos ha dado protección. Deja de soñar con que Selene regresará y aun si así fuera tenemos dueños. – _La castaña volvió su mirada hacia la ciudad – _Que no se te olvide – _dijo antes de desaparecer._

_Adele miró un poco más la ciudad y se dijo para si misma – _Yo no les pertenezco y aun guardo la esperanza de que ella vuelva y salve a nuestro pueblo.

_De un momento a otro, la torre quedó de nuevo vacía…_

_**Casa Tsukino…**_

_Serena se levantó mas temprano de lo usual, entro al baño, se cambio de ropa y salió hacia la cocina, 6:30 am, sin embargo vio a su madre lavando los cubiertos de la noche anterior…_

_**Serena: **_Madre, buen día – _sonrió hacia ella_

_**Ikuko: **_Mi amor que milagro que estas despierta tan temprano, buen día, ¿qué deseas de desayunar?

_**Serena: **_Un chocolate y pan tostado esta bien mamá.

_Ikuko preparó uno para su princesa y otro para ella, y al terminar tomó asiento justo frente a la rubia. Ambas empezaron a tomar su café sin decir nada, hasta que una de ellas rompió el silencio…_

_**Serena: **_Mamá – _hizo una pausa – ¿_Papá y tu se enojaron anoche no es así?

_Ikuko la miró detenidamente, como intentando decirle de la manera más sutil lo que quería decirle. Después de unos segundos hablo._

_**Ikuko: **_Te mentiría si te dijera que no, pero más que enojados nos sentimos, no se como decirlo, bueno, es como si nuestra opinión no fuera importante – _Ikuko vio el rostro de su hija, el cual demostraba tristeza y arrepentimiento – _La verdad es que nunca nos imaginamos que tú no nos preguntarías nuestra opinión respecto a tu vida, pero supongo que cuando un hijo crece eso pasa, tal vez no estuvimos preparados para esta situación.

_Serena empezó a llorar y se cubrió el rostro, no se dio cuenta que su padre estaba parado en la puerta escuchando todo lo que Ikuko le decía._

_**Serena: **_Perdóname mamá, yo nunca quise hacerlos a un lado, sólo quería darles la sorpresa de haber conseguido una beca para una de las mejores escuelas de fotografía – _su llanto cada vez era más angustiante – _Ahora papá y Darien están enojados conmigo y piensan que no me importa su opinión cuando es todo lo contrario.

_Ikuko se levanto para abrazarla, pero fue su Kenji quien se adelanto a ella y lo hizo. Serena lloro aún mas fuerte y se abrazó de el pidiéndole perdón. Kenji solo le dio un beso en la cabeza y le dijo – _Nosotros no tenemos nada que perdonarte princesa, tarde o temprano te irías de esta casa tras tus sueños, sólo no nos diste tiempo de asimilar que pronto te irías de nuestro lado. Por otro lado creo que a quien si le debes una gran explicación es a tu novio, más si ustedes pensaban en formar una vida juntos.

_De repente el llanto de Serena cesó, le dio las gracias a su padre y salió rápido de su casa, si se apresuraba podría hablar con Darien antes de que el se fuera a la Universidad._

_En pocos minutos estaba parada frente a la puerta del departamento de su príncipe, y para su sorpresa Darien abrió la puerta con libros en mano listo para irse a la Universidad. El joven se sorprendió al verla tan temprano, pero sabía a que había ido, sin decir nada salió del departamento, cerró la puerta y de espaldas a ella dijo…_

_**Darien: **_No quiero hablar contigo en este momento Serena, perdóname pero no deseo llegar tarde a mis clases. –_volteó a verla, le dio un beso en la frente y se dirigió al ascensor._

_Por su parte la rubia se quedó ahí parada y empezó a llorar silenciosamente, se quedaría ahí esperándolo hasta que él volviera…_

_**Universidad de Tokio…**_

_Darien se encontraba en la cafetería de la escuela de medicina, ya habían terminado sus clases, pero no deseaba llegar a su departamento; sabía que Serena estaría esperandolo y aun no se sentía listo para enfrentarla. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamiento que no se dio cuenta que unos hermosos ojos azul cielo lo miraban…_

_**Shiomi: **_Una moneda por tus pensamientos Chiba – _la chica se paro frente a él._

_**Darien: **_Shiomi, hola sientate por favor – _el chico hizo un ademán con la mano para ofrecerla la silla._

_**Shiomi: **_Por favor Chiba llamame Ziré – _la peliplateada le sonrio al chico de ojos azules, el cual sólo le devolvió la sonrisa – _de nuevo gracias por llevarme al departamento los papeles para el proyecto, no estaba en mi agenda faltar a clases ayer pero en realidad no me sentía del todo bien.

_**Darien: **_El maestro se sorprendió que no llegaras, bueno, en realidad todo el salón se sorprendió, nunca habías faltado a clases. ¿Estas enferma? Por cierto tú también me empezaras a llamar Darien, ¿estamos de acuerdo?

_**Ziré: **_Esta bien Darien, y no, no estoy enferma, es sólo que no dormi bien por la noche y no sentí ganas de estar aquí… - _ miró a los ojos a Darien y por un momento sintió perderse en ese azul profundo. – _Eh, bueno, y tu ¿Estas bien? Hoy parecías un poco distraido.

_Darien la miró un momento, como intentando descifrar la expresion que hacia unos momentos apareció en el rostro de la bella mujer que tenía enfrente._

_**Darien: **_No dormi muy bien es todo, y no tengo ganas de llegar a mi casa, pero se ha hecho un poco tarde así que es mejor que me vaya. – _tomo sus cosas y antes de levantarse de la mesa preguntó –_Por cierto Ziré ¿Ya tienes pareja para la exposición de Anatomia?

_**Ziré: **_No, aun no, si lo deseas podemos hacerlo juntos. ¿Qué te parece si mañana empezamos para que no nos atrasemos? Te veo en la biblioteca a las 11 de la mañana. Hasta mañana Darien nos vemos. – _la chica se paró de la mesa y antes de que el pelinegro pudiera decir algo salió de la cafetería._

_Darien se quedó boquiabierto, sin poder opinar esa chica había dispuesto de su tiempo, lo peor del caso es que no había ni si quiera podido decirle si o no. Esa mujer definitivamente tenía carácter, tal vez era por eso que era tan solitaria. _

_El pelinegro salió de la cafetería, debía llegar a su departamento, sabia que Serena estaría ahí pero no podía seguir evitandola; decidió que era momento de hablar con ella._

_Mientras tanto Serena había ido a su casa por la llave que Darien le había dado años atrás, había entrado y había preparado té y comprado comida para que comieran juntos y platicaran. Había decidido que primero cenarían y luego hablarían. Se sentía desesperada, hacía 2 horas que su chico debía haber salido de clases, sin embargo intentaba calmarse pensado que seguro tenía tarea que hacer para el fin de semana y debía adelantarla, la sacó de sus pensamientos el ruido de la puerta._

_Darien se encontraba parado en el umbral de la puerta, parecía sorprendido de ver a Serena dentro de departamento, sin embargo no dijo nada y entro a su recamará, no tardó en salir y vió que su princesa había puesto la mesa y servido los platos para la cena. Sin decirle nada se sento, ella lo siguió y empezaron a comer._

_Silencio…_

_Al terminar Darien tomo los platos y los llevo a la cocina, sirvió té y se dirigió a la estancia, Serena entendió que ahí hablarían, ella fue quien decidió empezar…_

_**Serena: **_Darien yo quiero disculparme – _a la rubia le temblaba la voz al hablar, sentía temor de lo que pudiera pasar – _En realidad mi intención nunca fue ocultarte nada y mucho menos hacerte a un lado de mis decisiones, sólo quería darte la sorpresa de haber recibido la oferta de la beca en Inglaterra…

_Darien estaba sentado con la vista perdida en algún lugar, Serena hablaba y hablaba y el siemplemente escuchaba sin entender lo que decía. En su mente sólo podía pensar en lo egoista que era esa niña._

_Serena paró de parlotear, fue ahora Darien quien habló…_

_**Darien: **_Para serte sincero Serena no he entendido ni una palabra de lo que me has dicho, sólo puedo pensar en que has tomado tu decisión y no te importo lo que yo pudiera decirte, eso es bueno para ti, quiere decir que has madurado o al menos eso quiero pensar, y que ya no me necesitas siempre junto a ti para estar tranquila. Ve a Inglaterra, estudia mucho y vuelve cuando acabes tus estudios. Yo no tengo otra opción que esperarte. – _al terminar Darien se levanto tomo su taza de té y salió al balcón._

_Serena se acercó a él y lo abrazó por detrás…_

_**Serena: **_Gracias por entenderme, sabía que me apoyarías en lo que decidiera. Sé que tomar esa beca fue la mejor decisión que pude haber tomado – _una sonrisa salió de su boca._

_Pero la reacción de su novio la ayudó a darse cuenta de que algo había echo mal. Darien de safó de su abrazo y se alejo de ella, fue cuando Serena pudo ver que Darien había estado llorando._

_**Darien: **_¿Es que acaso te estás burlando Serena?, ¿Es que en realidad no te das cuenta de cómo me siento?, ¿Es que sigues siendo la misma niña egoista de siempre? – _el chico estaba en verdad enojado._

_Serena se hizo hacia atrás y no atinó a decir nada, el pelinegro siguió hablando…_

_**Darien: **_Serena, a ti no te importo lo que yo pudiera pensar de eso, a ti no te importa nada que no seas tu misma, ¿acaso pensaste en algún momento preguntarme mi opinión? Se supone que tu y yo queremos un futuro juntos, por eso hemos peleado estos años, por eso he sacrificado mis sueños – _sus palabras cada vez subían mas de tono – _Jamás Serena, escuchame bien, jamás te hubiese dicho que no, te hubiese alentado a irte a cumplir tus sueños, pero no me lo dijiste porque tuviste miedo de que te reprochara que no me dejaras ir a Alaska. Fuiste egoista Serena, pero yo no soy igual a ti, ahora vete, no quiero verte.

_Serena se quedó parada sin decir nada, entro al departamento de nuevo, tomo sus cosas y antes de salir del departamento…_

_**Serena: **_tienes razón Darien, no te dije nada porque tuve miedo de que no me dejaras seguir mis sueños cuando yo te arrebate la oportunidad de tomar esa beca, pensé que sería más facil tomar mis decisiones y así no tendrías como detenerme cuando te dijera. Cometí un error muy grave, perdón. – _se voltió a verlo, ella tambien lloraba, pero no podía sostenerle la mirada – _Me iré en 1 mes. Mañana pasaré a verte cuando estes mas calmado para hablar de nuevo.

_Darien volvió la mirada hacía ella y le dijo – _Mañana ire a la universidad, no puedo verte, yo te buscaré y una cosa más Serena, no envies a tus guardiana para doblegar una vez más mi orgullo.

_Serena salió del departamento y empezó a caminar sin rumbo fijo..._

_**Centro de la ciudad…**_

_Una castaña de ojos verdes mirada desde lo alto de un edificio fijamente a las personas que ahí pasaban, no tenía ni idea por donde empezar. _

_Pensaba en lo que Adele le había dicho, si Selene estaba viva quería decir que tenían una oportunidad de salirse del dominio de Astarte y su misterioso señor, ni siquiera sabían quien era, sólo que buscaba venganza hacía los habitantes de la Luna, igual que ella, pero en su caso sólo hacia la reina Serenidad. En ese preciso momento fijó su objetivo, una chica que caminada deprisa entre la gente, se dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro y se dirigió hacia ella._

_Se poso justo frente a la chica la cual quedó impresionada al verla, Alana se acerco a ella lentamente e hizo aparecer frente a la chica un cristal cubico que empezó a rodar, de pronto la chica se desvaneció y cayó al suelo, el cubo se paró de repente, su brillo era tenue._

_Ante la impresión de algunas personas que habían precensiado ese echo, la castaña solo atino a decirles – _Los próximos serán ustedes – _y empezó a reir a carcajadas – _Despierta y toma tu forma original – _dijo antes de desaparecer._

_El cuerpo de la chica se transformó de repente, apareció ante los ojos de las demás personas una ser gris con horribles dientes, tan pronto se paró por completo empezó a atacar la gente, todos corrían despavoridos._

_Serena que se encontraba ahí cerca corrió hacia el lugar cuando vió que la gente corría desesperada, al llegar se le detuvo el corazón – _No de nuevo – _dijo en un susurro, tomo su broche y se transformó._

_Casi al mismo tiempo las demás Sailor llegaban al lugar, las inners y las outers excepto Sailor Saturn, Tuxedo Mask llego poco después._

_**S. Venus: **_Beso de amor y belleza de Venus – _el primer ataque se hizo presente._

_La bestia pareció tambalearse más su ataque no fue capaz de hacerle daño. Sailor Mercury saco su minipc y empezo a analizarla. Mientras tanto las otras Sailors atacaban sin obtener una respuesta satisfactoria. _

_Mercury se quedó helada al tener el resultado de su análisis y gritó con todas sus fuerzas – _Chicas cuidado era una persona, ¡Eternal Sailor Moon curala ahora!

_**Eternal S Moon: **_Sí – _frente a ella apareció su báculo y recitó - _¡Dulce luz de estrellas de las Sailor Scouts!

_Todas las Sailors se quedaron paradas esperando que el ataque hubiese funcionado, pero de repente el demonio se abalanzó sobre Neptune, Uranus salió corriendo a ayudarla lanzando ataques pero no le hacia nada el demonio._

_De pronto la voz de Sailor Saturn se hizo presente…_

_**S. Saturn: **_De esa forma jamás podras quitarsela de encima…

_El silencio se hizo presente para dar paso al asombro, todos los presentes, menos una, quedaron sorprendidas del nuevo aspecto de la Sailor guardiana de Saturno, con un movimiento sutil pero determinante usando su alabarda le quitó de encima al Ente a Neptune. Todas se quedaron boquiabierta al ver sus técnicas de ataque cuando empezo a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con el demonio. _

_Unos minutos más tardes el Ente se encontraba casi moribundo y ella cansada, fue entonces cuando otra voz totalmente desconocida para la mayoría de ellas se escuchó…_

- Vaya hermanita, parece que no tienes la misma condición fisica que en el Milenio de Plata

_Todas voltearon hacía donde se escuchó la voz y se econtraron con una imponente silueta, que en dos por tres se abalanzó con una hermosa espada sobre el Ente, cuando Eternal Sailor Moon se dio cuenta de lo que haría se interpusó entre la desconocida y el demonio._

_La sailor paró en seco, fue ahí donde todos los presentes pudieron verla, su uniforme era parecido a de ellas pero tenía ciertos detalles que hacía que resaltara más, el cuerpo era blanco como el de todas las demás, sin embargo el moño era plateado con un luna creciente azul en el centro, tenía doble cuello, el de arriba era azul y uno abajo un poco mas ancho plateado, su falda era doble también, una pequeña azul y la de abajo más ancha color plata. Llevaba unas zapatillas plateadas de tobillera y sus guantes eran largos y blancos con detalles plateados al final. No llevaba tiara, sólo una luna creciente color plata, sus ojos grises profundo que invitaban a perderse en ellos y un leve color rosa en los labios._

_**Eternal S Moon: **_No lo hagas daño es una persona, curala por favor. – _sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas._

_La desconocida solo la empujo a un lado, levanto de nuevo la espada y atravezo en la frente al demonio, en cuestión de segundos, el Ente se desvaneció y sólo quedó presente la semilla estelar que subió al cielo y desapareció._

_Eternal Sailor Moon se acercó a ella y le dio una bofetada antes de gritarle - _¿Qué hiciste? Te pedi que la salvaras, no que la mataras.

_La Sailor sólo le devolvió la bofetada haciendo que Eternal Sailor Moon volteara la cara y le dijo – _Jamás vuelvas a tocarme Serenity...

_Todos vieron la escena sorprendidos, unos las conocían, otros no, pero a uno de ellos pareció haberle afectado más que a nadie, alguien que en el pasado la había amado y que no pensó que la vida y el destino se la devolverían en ese tiempo._

_Continuará…_

* * *

Hola Chicos! Pues aquí les traigo otra actualización de mis historia!

Este capítulo si es un poco más largo, pero creo que ya era hora de ir enfrentando a los personajes y desarrollar un poco la historia, pronto se irán dando color de lo que aquí sucede, y tengo previsto que para el próximo capítulo se disipen las dudas respecto a Selene, Serenity y Endimión.

Gracias por seguirme y Saludos!

Atte. Moonidan


	8. SELENE

_**Disclaimer: **_Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

_La Sailor sólo le devolvió la bofetada haciendo que Eternal Sailor Moon volteara la cara y le dijo – _Jamás vuelvas a tocarme Serenity.

_Todos vieron la escena sorprendidos, unos las conocían, otros no, pero a uno de ellos pareció haberle afectado más que a nadie, alguien que en el pasado la había amado y que no pensó que la vida y el destino se la devolverían en ese tiempo._

**VII. SELENE I**

_Eternal S. Moon se llevo una mano a su mejilla adolorida y empezó a llorar, la sailor que tenia frente a ella hizo una mueca de fastidio._

_Uranus ante la escena se abalanzo a la desconocida pero fue Saturn quien se interpuso en su camino, Venus trató de hacer lo mismo por otro lado, pero Plut se le puso enfrente antes de que pudiera acercarse._

_Por su parte Tuxedo Mask no podía moverse, sentía que si lo hacía se desvaneceria en ese preciso momento, sintío una enorme confusión, tal vez no era ella, sólo alguien que se le precía demasiado. Se tumbó al suelo y siguió con la vista hacia donde se encontraban ambas chicas._

_Mercury ni siquiera intento reaccionar, sabía que Plut y Saturn la detendrían. Jupiter por su parte, tenía la vista perdida en el suelo desde que la guerrera apareció._

_Eternal Sailor Moon miró a los ojos a la chica que estaba frente a ella, pero no se atrevió a reclamarle de nuevo, sabía que la conocía pero no podía recordarla, sentía miedo al verla, no entendía porque su cuerpo temblaba frente a ella._

_**Eternal S. Moon: **_¿Quién eres? Sé que te conozco pero no te recuerdo – _le temblaba la voz al hablar._

_La peliplateada la miró a los ojos – _Soy Sailor Faire mejor conocida como Selene hija de la reina Nerine y heredera del Imperio Lunar.

_Todos se quedaron helados y las reacciones no se hicieron esperar; algunas Sailors mostraban confusión, otras esperanza y tristeza, pero fue el único hombre entre todos los presentes que reflejó duda en su mirada._

_Sailor Moon no entendía nada, ella no recordaba que hubiese otra princesa en el Milenio de Plata, ella era la única o ¿no?, de pronto sintió que le dolía la cabeza y que el suelo se le movía, sin dar tiempo de reaccionar se desmayo delante de todos. Nadie se atrevió a moverse de su lugar…_

_**S. Saturn: **_Sailor Faire creo que es momento de irnos…

_Faire giró e hizo un ademán con la mano para indicar que se retiraban, sin embargo se paró por un momento y dijo en voz alta – _Guardiánes del Milenio de Plata los libero de sello que su reina les ha impuesto – _después siguió su camino, Plut y Saturn fueron tras ella._

_Un aire de temor y confusión quedó en el lugar; Mars veía a Tuxedo Mask, Mercury y Venus sólo se veian como intentando buscar respuetas entre ellas, Jupiter se desplomó llorando y ante el asombro de todas fue Neptune quien se acerco a levantarla. Uruanus ni siquiera se percató de que Neptune y Jupiter habían desaparecido ya del lugar, sólo se acercó corriendo hacia su princesa para ver como se encontraba, la levantó del suelo y se fue._

_Al cabo de unos minutos el lugar quedó desierto…_

_**En otro lugar…**_

_Dos pequeños gatos se habían desmayado de repente, una luz tenue empezó a envolver su cuerpo y poco a poco se fue incrementando. De un momento a otro una luz cegadora cubrió el lugar y al disiparse dos cuerpos humanos se encontraban en lugar de los pequeños animales._

_Por otro lado Darien había llegado a su departamento sin darse cuenta de que alguien lo seguía, se percató al entrar al ascensor y al ver a la chica parada frente a él, quedó sobre entendido para ambos que debían hablar, no dijeron nada hasta llegar al departamento del pelinegro…_

_**Rei: **_¿Cómo estas? – _después de preguntar, le pareció que no fue la pregunta indicada…_

_**Darien: **_La verdad Rei es que no lo sé, no puedo creer que sea ella, ella no puede estar viva – _se tapó la cara con ambas manos, intentando ocultar sus lagrimas._

_Rei no sabía que decirle, acababa de recordar que en el Milenio de Plata, Endimion y ella habían sido amigos, sin embargo sólo recordaba algunas cosas de aquella que ahora venía a reclamar el Imperio Lunar… Lo que más recordaba era el amor que Endimion y Selene se tenían._

_**Darien: **_Quisiera que me acompañaras a casa de Haruka, sé que se han llevado ahí a Serena y quiero saber como esta.

_La pelinegra asintió y ambos se dirigieron a casa de las Outers._

_Mientras tanto Lita había llegado a su departamento con la ayuda de Michiru y platicar con ella la había ayudado a entender muchas de las dudas que al ver a Faire se hicieron presentes, ahora sabía que Neptune era su hermana mayor y que ella en el pasado fue parte de la Guardia Real del Selene, sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lagrimas al recordar la platica con Michiru._

_**Inicia Flash Back**_

_Al llegar a su departamento, Michiru le ayudó a abrir la puerta y llegar hasta su recamara, la sentó en la cama y espero a que su llanto se calmara. Lita se tranquilizó al cabo de unos 10 minutos y decidió empezar a hablar._

_**Lita: **_Así que tu eres mi hermana – _por un momento deseó que la respuesta fuera un rotundo no, pero sabía de antemano que no sería así._

_**Michiru: **_Así es Lita – _ojalá pudiera decirle que no era así, sabía que ella lo deseaba – _Si lo deseas podemos hablar en otro momento, sé que esto es muy reciente para ti y no quisiera que te confundieras más de lo que ya estas.

_**Lita: **_No por favor, necesito respuestas. – _La castaña tardó en formular su pregunta – _Yo era parte de la Guardia Real de Selene ¿no es así?, es poco lo que puedo recordar por el momento, pero necesito saberlo.

_**Michiru: **_Si, en el Milenio de Plata había dos grupos de guardias reales, uno para la princesa heredera y otro para la pequeña princesa, Selene tenía a su disposición a las guardianas exteriores del sistema solar por ser las más fuertes, y Serenity tenía a las guardianas interiores; sin embargo una de nosotras renunció a ser guardiana de Selene y se fue con la pequeña princesa, es por eso que quedaron 4 guardianas para cada princesa – _vio como los ojos verdes de su hermana se llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo – _Tu eras la guardiana más cercana a Selene después de su hermana Eos.

_Lita empezó a llorar de nuevo, lo recordaba, recordaba lo mucho que quería a Selene y revivió el dolor de hablerla perdido por una equivocación de ellas, su hermana al igual que ella se sentían culpables, pero ellas no estaban ese día en la Luna para protegerla; tenían sus dudas sobre lo que había pasado esa noche, sin embargo no podían hacer nada, su princesa estaba muerta._

_Michiru tomo su mano y la apretó en señal de apoyo, se despidió con un beso en la frente y se retiró._

_**Fin flash back**_

_Lita necesitaba pensar y llorar antes de tomar una decisión que cambiaría muchas cosas en su vida._

_Por su parte Michiru había regresado a la mansión, dudaba en entrar, sabía muy bien que saldría de ahí con una enemiga. Le dolería demasiado, pues ella quería mucho a Haruka, sin embargo la rubia no le perdonaría jamás dejar a Serenity para regresar con Selene; sintió a dos personas detrás de ellas, parecía que también dudaban entrar, pero ya no podía evadir más a la fiera que se encontraba dentro._

_La hermosa chica de cabello aguamarina entro a la casa seguida por Darien y Rei, Haruka los esperaba en la estancia, su rostro hacía notar enojo, frustración, duda, sin embargo no dijo nada, subió las escaleras, al poco rato bajaron Amy y Mina, unos minutos mas tarde Haruka bajó con Serena quien se acerco a Darien y se echo a sus brazos a llorar._

_El chico la abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente, no quería soltarla, tenía miedo, el ruido de una puerta hizo que alzara la cabeza, cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos, seguro sus ojos lo engañaban, vió parados frente a todos a Luna y Artemis con cuerpo humano. Serena pudo percibir algo raro en Darien, volvió la vista hacia donde todos miraban y se dio cuenta del porque todos estaban sorprendidos. Se soltó de su novio y se acerco a paso lento y dudoso a Luna, al estar más cerca apresuró el paso y la abrazó como buscando consuelo._

_Todos veían la escena callados, Artemis se movió de lado de Luna y se acercó a Michiru, los presentes entendieron el gesto, él había sido el Guardian Personal de Selene. Sus ojos como los de luna mostraban tristeza, ambos sabían que despues de esa larga charla que tendrían con ellos, el grupo de Sailors se dividiría, nada volvería a ser igual._

_De repente se esuchó un toque en la puerta principal, Haruka abrió y para sorpresa de todos, Lita, Hotaru y Setsuna estaban del otro lado. Ahora estaban todos reunidos._

_**Artemis: **_Creo que no es posible seguir retrasando esta plática y es mejor ahora que estamos todos presentes – _miro a cada uno de ellos antes de seguir – _algunos de nosotros ya hemos recordado por completo o parte del pasado que estaba oculto en nuestras mentes, otros no, es por eso que Luna y yo hemos decidido contar la historia de Selene desde el principio…

Luna miró a Artemis y con la mirada le indicó quien sería ella quien empezaría a contarla…

Algunos de ustedes no recuerdan por completo como es que el Milenio de Plata se construyó y como es que se convirtió en un Imperio_ – Luna empezó su relato captando la atención de todos – _Antes de la historia que todos sabemos del Milenio de Plata, existe otra historia llena de misterio, dudas y dolor. Si no la recordamos es porque la Reina Serenidad decidió esconderla en nuestra memoria para no volverla a vivir. – _todos escuchaban atentos – _Antes de que Serenidad se convirtiera en la reina del Milenio de Plata existió una reina por demás amada por los habitantes de la luna, los humanos y otros planetas que se encontraban bajo la protección de los reyes de la Luna, su nombre era Nerine. Ella era la hermana menor de Serenidad, ella era la pequeña princesa de la luna, por lo tanto ella no era la heredera al trono, sin embargo las leyes del Milenio de Plata decían que aun si hubiesen dos princesas, se convertirá en Reina la primera en casarse, y fue Nerine quien se comprometió y se casó primero, por lo tanto fue ella quien subió al trono.

_Se hizo un silencio por unos segundos, y fue Artemis quien siguó el relato…_

Se dice que entre Serenidad y Nerine hubo un gran problema, pues si bien era Serenidad quien debió casarse con el heredero del planeta Saturno, fue el mismo principe quien decidió que sería la princesa Nerine su esposa. El principe Coleus y la princesa Nerine se hicieron reyes el mismo día que se casaron, ambos tuvieron dos hijas, Selene, quien al nacer fue bendecida por la misma Diosa de la Luna, y por ello los reyes decidieron ponere su nombre en honor a su protectora. Cinco años después Nerine tuvo una segunda hija, Eos, la cual fue nombrada princesa del Planeta Saturno, planeta de la muerte y resurección – _Artemis voltió a ver a Hotaru, lo demás entendieron que ella de quien hablaba -_ Sin embargo el destino les jugó una amarga pasada, y la noche que Eos sería presentada ante la audiencia la reina Nerine sufió un paro cardiaco y la celebración fue cancelada. Fueron tiempos de tristeza y llanto para todo el sistema solar, el rey Coleus encomendó a Serenidad a la pequeña princesa Selene, pero ésta puso como condidión tener un hijo con él y que la convirtiera en Reina del Milenio de Plata – _nadie por día creer lo que Artemis les decia, Serena estaba con la vista perdida en el suelo, parecía que no quería seguir escuchando – _Coleus aceptó y se casó con ella y la embarazó antes de irse a Saturno con Eos. Serenidad, ya Reina del Imperio, se encargó de la educación de Selene como princesa heredera. – _Artemis cayó y miró a Luna para que ella siguiera._

Como todos sabemos la hija de Serenidad es la princesa Serenity, la cual se convertía en la pequeña princesa. Muchos pensaron que lo que Serenidad quería es que Serenity le arrebatara el trono a Selene tal y como a ella le hicieron, sin embargo no contaba con que su hija no estaba interesada en ser Reina. El imperio empezó a decaer de poco en poco, hasta que Selene creció y empezó a llevar los tratados de paz entre la Luna y las constelaciones vecinas. Sin embargo, la tierra deseaba un trato de paz eterno con la Luna, y ofreció al principe Endimion como esposo de la princesa heredera del Milenio de Plata. La tierra organizó un baile para que ambos principes se conocieran, y para fortuna de ambos reinos los principes se enamoraron y decidieron que el trato se haría efectivo. La única condición que el Rey Coleus puso fue que sería hasta los 22 años de Selene que se llevaría acabo el compromiso formal de los principes y por ende su boda. Mientras tanto los principes herederos viajaban constantemente para verse, ellos en verdad se amaban. – _la voz de Luna dejó de escucharse, Serena lloraba, Mina se acercó a ella para consolarla, Amy intentaba procesar toda la información que acababan de recibir, Haruka estaba visiblemente enojada, las demás solo escuchaban atentamente el relato, por su parte Darien se había acercado a la ventana y miraba a travéz de ella, no quería que vieran como lloraba al recordar a Selene… Luna decidió seguir hablando…_

Para desgracia del pueblo lunar y humano, ese compromiso nunca se consumó – _Luna tenía un nudo en la garganta – _La princesa Selene murió una noche antes – _empezó a sollozar, y en poco tiempo esos sollozos se hicieron una llanto casi inconsolable._

_Fue Artemis quien retomó la historia…_

A pesar de que se comprobó que fue un paro cardiaco, igual que su madre, empezó a correr el rumor de que habían mandado a matar a la princesa, sobre todo porque hubieron muchas cosas que hicieron demasiado obvio su asesinato… - _tragó saliba antes de seguir – _Misteriosamente ese día la Guardia Real de la princesa heredera fue en busca del Rey Coleus por órdenes de Serenidad, y extraoficialmente, se dice que en la mano de la princesa se encontró el broche de la bruja más peligrosa de la Luna, pero nunca la encontramos, no supimos si se fue o Selene la desapareció. – _Se escuchaban sollozos de algunos, Luna y Serena no habían parado de llorar…_

_Continuará…_

* * *

Como les prometí! Ya esta aqui el siguiente capítulo.. espero que con este capítulo se disipen algunas dudas con respecto a Selene, sin embargo les aseguro que existen muchos más misterios en torno a ella..

Gracias a quienes siguen de cerca la historia, como aun no se como acabará posiblemente llegue viejos amigos...

Saludos y Gracias! :D

Moonida.


	9. ¿PORQUE?

**Disclaimer: **_Sailor Moon, su historia y todos sus personajes, le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.. :)_

* * *

Misteriosamente ese día la Guardia Real de la princesa heredera fue en busca del Rey Coleus por órdenes de Serenidad, y extraoficialmente, se dice que en la mano de la princesa se encontró el broche de la bruja más peligrosa de la Luna, pero nunca la encontramos, no supimos si se fue o Selene la desapareció. – _Se escuchaban sollozos de algunos, Luna y Serena no habían parado de llorar…_

**IX. ¿POR QUE? ...**

_Artemis calló por unos minutos, dando tiempo que se calamaran las emociones… pronto siguió relatando lo acontecido…_

El rey quedó devastado, su esposa e hija habían muerto. Después de los funerales, los reyes de la tierra quisieron cancelar el tratado con la Luna a petición de su hijo Edimion, sin embargo Serenidad ofreció a Serenity como futura esposa del principe si el aceptaba – _Voltió a ver hacia donde estaba Darien – _Los reyes aceptaron el ofrecimiento y pidieron al principe conociera a Serenity, el aceptó pasados tres meses de la muerte de Selene… - _De pronto sintió que debía parar por un momento, vió a Luna con ternura, sabía lo que a ella le dolía recordar todo eso, siguió hablando_ - Gracias a ella Endimion volvió a sonreir, y entre ellos nació el amor más puro que hubiese existido, por lo que al año de la muerte de Selene se comprometieron, desde ahí ustedes saben la historia…

_Artemis terminó de relatar la historia, por un rato el silencio reinó en el lugar, y fue Háruka quien lo rompió…_

_**Haruka: **_Por algo Selene no despertó antes, ¿a que se debe que haya despertado justamente ahora?

_**Hotaru: **_Yo puedo responder eso Haruka, la razón es que Luna no la recordaba, por lo tanto no pudo haberla buscado, como ella, la mayoria de las Sailors no sabían de la existecia de Selene, entre llas tú. Por otro lado, yo la desperté ahora, porque el enemigo que nos acecha ahora desea cobrar venganza contra la Luna y la tierra.

_**Haruka: **_Sailor Moon está aquí para proteger la tierra y la luna, ¿Por qué has despertado a quien no necesitamos? – _Haruka explotó contra Hotaru por su respuesta._

_**Hotaru: **_No tengo porque responderte a eso.

_**Haruka: **_Ja – _De sus labios salió una carcajada con todo sarcástico – _Eres una niña inmadura, aunque tengas el cuerpo de una mujer no eres capáz de tomar decisiones sensatas. – _alzó la voz – _No debiste meterte en esto! No necesitamos a otra princesa! La nuestra es capáz de hacerlo!

_**Hotaru: **_Bien Háruka, entonces ¿es Serenity capáz de peler cuerpo a cuerpo con sus enemigos?, ¿Es capáz de blandir una espada? ¿Es tu princesa capáz de diferenciar un humano de un ente? – _el simbolo de Saturno apareció en la frente de la pelinegra y su aspecto cambió al de Eos._

_Haruka dio un paso hacia atrás, era la segunda vez en un día que sentía miedo de alguien._

_**Eos: **_Dime ahora guerrera de Urano ¿es capáz tu princesa de matar? – _Eos estaba enojada ante el tono de burla con que Haruka se refería a Selene. _

_**Serena: ¡**_Ya basta! – _gritó y su puso entra ambas mujeres – _Eos, yo siempre he hecho lo posible por salvar este planeta, no entiendo porque dudas de mi ahora, he demostrado que puedo pelear por la paz…

_Eos la miró, entendía que ella se sintiera desplazada, pues ni siquiera vió venir que alguien llegaba a reclamar lo que según ella le pertenecía, pero eso sólo era culpa de su madre, Serenidad era quien las había dejado vivir engañadas._

_**Eos: **_La razón Serenity es que tú eres demasiado compasiva, y en esta lucha entre el bien y el mal que se avecina no tiene cabida ni la lástima ni la compasión. Lo has demostrado hoy, hace un rato, cuando no pudiste destruir a ese demonio. Ni siquiera fuiste capáz de determinar por ti misma que era un ente que ya no pertenecía a los humanos. – _Eos, como su hermana, no se andaba con rodeos por las nubes, decía las cosas tal cual eran._

_**Serena: **_Era una persona – _su voz era casi inaudible – _debía quedar algo de humanidad en ella, lo que hizo Selene fue completamente inhumano – _sus palabras retaban a Eos…_

_Eos no quito la vista de ella, la entendía –D_ime algo, ¿Tienes la menor idea de todo lo que un humano necesita para serlo? – _La rubia no contesto, y bajo la mirada – _Eso me imaginé – _contestó Eos y tomó aire antes de seguir – _Para ser un humano necesitas 3 elementos, un cristal del corazón, una semilla estelar y la esencia. Sin cualquiera de los 3 no eres un ser humano completo, y lo más importante de los 3 es la esencia, es lo que te hace ser humano en todo el sentido de la palabra. – H_izo una pausa antes de seguir – _A esa persona le robaron su escencia, por lo tanto no era un humano completo, pero a diferencia de los demás elementos, la esencia no se recupera.

_Serena la miró como dudando un momento, y giró a ver a Luna la cual asintió._

_**Eos: **_No te culpo Serenity, tú a diferencia de Selene y mía no llevaste el entrenamiento de las Sailors completo, y tampoco estudiaste el código de la princesa heredera, aún cuando debiste hacerlo cuando murio Selene, pero eso no es tu culpa princesa. – _La voz de Eos era suave, a pesar de todo la quería y por años creyó que era ella la unica princesa de la Luna a quien debía proteger._

_Alguien que había permanecido calladó todo ese tiempo por fín habló…_

_**Darien: **_Aun así Eos, debiste consultarlo con nosotros antes de despertarla, haberlo echo ha traido muchas consecuencias…

_Eos endureció su rostro, pero pronto lo suavisó de nuevo, también lo entendía, para él Selene jamás regresaría, y como todos sabían la había amado mucho, recordó como ella veía cuando su hermana y el se veian, siempre sonreían, jugaban horas enteras en el jardín, hasta que Serenidad decidía que se había acabado la visita, entonces ellos se habían escapado algunas noches para verse junto al lago donde la Diosa Selene los bendecía._

_**Eos: **_Quizás debería decirles que fue lo que ocasionó todo este caos – _se sentó justo en medio de todos y empezó a hablar –_ Luna y Artemis serán quienes certificarán la veracidad de mi historia – _por un momento no dijo nada, sólo se quedó mirando a Artemis, quien con la mirada le hizo entender que era necesario habla con la verdad – _En los tiempo en que mis padres, Nerine y Coleus reinaban, hubo un principe que ofreció su trono y planeta a la princesa Serenidad, la cual aceptó sabiendo que Coleus nunca estaría con ella. Ellos estaban a punto de casarse cuando mi madre murió, por lo que decidieron que lo mejor sería aplazar la boda unos meses más – _Eos sintió la mirada de Serena, llena de confusión – _Mi padre le pidió a Serenidad hacerse cargo de Selene, ella entonces dejó a su prometido y se casó con mi padre… – _Se quedó callada - _Desconozco completamente quien es ese principe, lo único que sé es que era uno de los planetas aliados y protegidos del Imperio, sin embargo después de que Serenidad se convirtiera en la Reina de la Luna entraron en guerra contra el Milenio de Plata; como era de esperarse fueron derrotados, su planeta quedó destruido y el principe juró venganza contra la Luna y en especial contra Serenidad.

_Nadie hablaba, Eos decidió seguir hablando… _

_**Eos: **_Serenity – _dijo mirandola a la ojos – _Ellos no tendran piedad a los humanos, lo único que quieren es matar a los sobreivientes de la Luna Plateada, y en especial a todo lo que sobreviva de tu madre – _se acercó a la rubia y se agacho para quedar frente a frente – _Cuando él te encuentre no descansará hasta matarte, y para eso usara a los humanos, por que sabe que ahora ustedes viven con ellos. Desgraciadamente, tu madre tenía muchos enemigos, y eres tú quien ahora carga con ellos – _Al terminar de hablar la abrazó intentando consolarla, sabía que Serena sufriría mucho por los errores de su madre – _He despertado a Selene porque es ella quien puede pelear contra este enemigo, ella era la mejor guerrera que la Luna poseía, entiendan que no he tenido otra opción. Ha sido la decisión del Rey Coleus despertar a su hija para defender lo que queda del Imperio y sobretodo a este hermoso planeta.

_Serena la miró unos minutos, se notaba confundida pensaba que si el Rey había tomado esa decisión entonces..._

_**Serena: **_Eos, ¿Nuestro padre está vivo?...

_**Eos: **_Si Serenity, nuestro padre vive – _vió como los ojos de Serena de nuevo se llenaban de lágrimas, ella no merecía sufrir de esa manera – _Se ha mantenido oculto porque quería evitarnos a todos este sufrimiento.

_**Serena: **_Quisiera verlo, también a Selene, necesito hablar con ellos, dime donde puedo encontrarlos. – _la rubia se levantó del asiento._

_Sin embargo Eos movio la cabeza indicando que no le diría…_

_**Eos: **_Perdón pequeña princesa, pero no puedo, mi lealtad ahora esta con Selene, por tanto no puedo llevarla si ella no lo autoriza, sin embargo puedo decirle que usted desea verla, por otro lado no se donde se donde encontrar a Coleus, se ha comunicado solo una vez conmigo, perdoname pequeña.

_Serena miró fijamente a Eos, no le mentía, podía verlo en sus ojos…_

_Darien se acercó a Eos rápidamente y la tomo de los hombros -_Dile a Selene que deseo verla y hablarle – _su voz era entrecortada, empezó a llorar y cayo incado al suelo tomando las manos de Eos – _Dile por favor que necesito verla.

_Todos lo miraron, estaba destrozado, como cuando ella acababa de morir. A Serena le estrozaba el corazón que él pidiera verla con desesperación, sin embargo lo entendía, ella junto con todos había sido testigo de cuanto la había amado, y si bien sabía que a ella la amaba ahora y que nunca podría irse de su lado, entendía que necesitara verla._

_**Eos: **_Le preguntaré a ella si desea verlos. Me voy. – _regresó a ser Hotaru y junto con Setsuna salió de la casa._

_Michiru abrazó a Serena y le dijo en voz baja – _Perdón pequeña princesa – _hizo un ademán a Lita y sin decir nada a Haruka quien no se atrevía a mirarla salió detrás de ambas chicas. _

_Lita se quedó parada, viendo a Serena, se acercó a ella y la abrazó – _Entiendo guerrera de Jupiter que ahora que has despertado tu corazón te lleva a otros caminos. Te quiero Lita, y serás mi amiga decidas lo que decidas – _La castaña la respondió al abrazo con fuerza, y salió de la mansión tambien…_

_Artemis tomo la mano de Luna y la besó, lo mismo hizo con Serena y fue el último en salir. Ahora el grupo de Sailors se había dividido, tal y como estaba en el pasado._

_Darien miró a Serena y se acercó a ella._

_**Darien: **_Te acompañaré a tu casa, es tarde y lo que menos quiero es que te pase algo princesa. – _la tomó de la mano pero sintió un empujón que lo llevó al suelo._

_Haruka se había puesto entre él y Serena, estaba furiosa – ¡_No te atrevas a tocarla! – _Le gritó encolerizada – _Ella no es tu segunda opción – _sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, la rubia de cabello corto sintió una bofetada en la mejilla, su princesa estaba frente a ella con la mano levantada._

_**Serena: **_No te metas en mi vida personal Haruka, ésta vez soy yo quien lo arreglará – _la rubia se volteó y ayudo a Darien a levantarse del suelo. Luego salieron de la casa, detrás de ellos Amy, Mina y Rei._

_De pronto la casa se quedó en silencio, y Haruka no se movió de ahí en mucho tiempo…_

_Darien y Serena estaban rumbo a casa de la rubia._

_**Darien: **_Serena, no me imaginé nunca que fueras a tomar esa actitud con Haruka.

_**Serena: **_¿Porqué no?, eres mi novio y no está bien lo que ella hizo, no tenía porque empujarte ni hablarte así – _los ojos azules de la rubia lo vieron y sonrió, se atrevió a tomarle la mano y agradeció en silecio que Darien se la apretara, como si tuviera miedo de perderla – _Darien yo – _hizo una pausa – _quisiera pregunarte algo.

_**Darien: **_No te preocupes Serena, sólo necesito tiempo para intentar entender que pensabas cuando decidiste excluirme de tus decisiones, sin embargo perdoname porque me excedí y exageré un poco las cosas.

_**Serena: **_Gracias, te lo agradezco mucho y no tengo nada que perdonarte, sin embargo no era eso lo que quise preguntarte – _se detuvo y lo miró a los ojos – _Aun, ¿amás a Selene?

_Darien se quedó helado ante esa pregunta, quiso responderle lo que ella quería escuchar, sin embargo no sería justo, la miró, se acercó a ella y beso tiernamente sus labios._

_**Darien: **_No puedo contestarte ahora princesa, porque no lo sé – _vió que ella lloraba, la había echo llora mucho ese día, levanto su rostro e hizo que lo mirara – _de lo único que estoy seguro en este momento Serena es que a ti te amo con todo mi corazón, sin embargo no puedo mentirte, me confunde saber que ella esta viva, es por eso que necesito verla.

_Serena asintió y lo beso fugazmente, de nuevo siguieron su camino de regreso a casa._

_**Mientras tanto en el departamento de Ziré…**_

_Cuatro figuras se encontraban en las afueras de un balcón, dentro de la casa todo estaba oscuro, fue Saturn quien se atrevió a entrar, pero una espada la recibió, por lo que la pelinegra gritó asustada._

_**Faire: **_Eres tu, pero que mala costumbre la tuya de entrar por el balcón – _de pronto se dio cuenta de que la chica no estaba sola – _Guerreras de Neptuno y Jupiter sean bienvenidas – _la peliplateada se transformó en Selene._

_Jupiter la miró, por un momento pareció que saldría corriendo en la dirección contraria, pero en lugar de eso se incó, bajó la cabeza y dijo – _Selene, te entrego mi lealtad tal y como lo hize en el Milenio de Plata – _se quedó un momento así, luego alzo de nuevo la mirada._

_Selene se acercó a ella y la abrazó, no necesitaba decir nada más, la aceptaba, luego la peliplateada miró a Neptune, ella sólo bajó la cabeza. Selene no necesitaba nada más sabía que sus guardianas eran leales amigas._

_**Selene: **_Les digo lo mismo que a Eos y Plut, ustedes hicieron una promesa de silencio a Serenity y Endimión, por lo tanto no deben romperla.

_**Neptune: **_Si princesa, lo sabemos y estamos concientes de ello.

_**Jupiter: **_Princesa, yo tengo una pregunta, ¿sabe usted lo que desea el enemigo, sabe quien es?

_**Selene: **_Desea vengarse de los habitantes de la Luna Plateada, sin embargo no se quien es, lo desconozco completamente, sólo que es el principe que estaba comprometido con Serenidad.

_**Saturn: **_Selene, hermana, hablando de otra cosa, Serenity y Endimion me han pedido verte, desean hablar contigo…

_Selene se quedó en silencio por un momento, alzo la mirada a ver a la Luna buscando que ella la aconsejara._

_**Selene: **_No es el momento Eos, aun no, verlos ahora sólo traería mas problemas. Por el momento Artemis será el único que les lleve noticias del enemigo de mi parte, ni siquiera tú o Plut lo harán, espero que quede entendido.

_Todas asintieron, y de las sombras apareció Artemis…_

_**Artemis: **_Princesa, como las Sailors le entrego mi lealtad y me pongo a sus servicios como consejero y guardia personal – _bajo la cabeza en señal de respeto…_

_**Selene: **_Tú siempre tan formal mi fiel consejero, desde antes de que derpertaras sabía que podría contar contigo como en el pasado. – _Miro a todas sus guardianas y a su consejero detenidamente – _Pronto el enemigo atacará de nuevo, los humanos no son sus blancos, sólo sus instrumentos, estan jugando con nosotros, les pido tengan cuidado, cualquiera de nosotros puede ser el próximo – _de nuevo guardó silencio – _Ustedes conocen la identidad de los principes, les pido como favor especial los protejan, en especial a Serenity, es a ella a quien buscan.

_Todos asintieron, y de pronto sólo quedaron Ziré y un gato blanco, la chica lo tomo en brazos y toco la luna creciente de su frente, en un instante la figura desapareció…_

_**Ziré: **_Perdoname Artemis, pero no pueden darse cuenta de que eres tú quien ahora vive conmigo.

_El pequeño gato maulló para hacerle saber que lo aceptaba, luego ambos miraron a la Luna, era tarde y debían seguir con sus vidas normales en la mañana…_

_**En otro lado…**_

_Alana se encontraba en un salón enorme que al frente tenía unas cortinas, de ellas salió Astarte…_

_**Astarte: **_¿Qué me has traido Alana?

_**Alana: **_Lo que me ha pedido señora, la escencia de un humano – _hizo aparecer el cubo frente a la mujer que tenía frente a ella…_

_Astarte miró el cubo y sonrió, miró a la chica – _Adele! – _gritó…_

_Adele apareció detrás de Alana…_

_**Astarte: **_dime lo que sepás de la energía que se ha estado sintiendo…

_Adele tardó en contestar, se veía una duda en sus ojos, no quería decirle de quien era…_

_**Adele: **_Mi señora perdoneme por favor, no he podido hubicarla, deme dos días más por favor…

_**Astarte: **_Esta bien Adele, tienes sólo dos días más, Alana, buen trabajo, sigue así, ahora vayanse las dos…

_La mujer espero a que ambas chicas se fuera, dio una media vuelta y…_

_**Astarte: **_Cala! Dana! Presentense ante mi…

_Dos chicas aparecieron a sus espaldas e hicieron una reverencia…_

_**Astarte: **_Vayan a su planeta y traiganme a la princesita, es una orden – _dicho esto desapareció_

_Ambas chicas se miraron confundidas. Cala era más alta que Dana, y llevaba el cabello corto y rojo, Dana, por su parte, tenía cabello púrpura oscuro hasta lo hombros, ambas con ojos negros como la noche._

_**Cala: **_¿Por qué Astarte quiere a Aidem?, Ella y su señor prometieron que a ella no le pasaría nada, es la esperanza de nuestro pueblo – _en su voz podía notarse preocupación y miedo…_

_**Dana: **_No sé Cala, pero esto no le gustara nada a Alana…

_Continuará…_

* * *

Hola!.. Lo sé lo sé, me tardé muchisimooo en actualizar, pero he tenido mucho que hacer, en unos días dejo mi trabajo y he tenido que dejar todo en orden..

Peero eso también quiere decir que podré actualizar pronto!

Disculpen por no contestar reviews pero por lo mismo no he tenido tiempo, aunque si los he estado leyendo, y tranquilos! Muxas cosas pronto estarán saliendo a la luz…

Muchas gracias a quienes siguen mi fic!

Atte. Moonidan


	10. EL SEÑOR DE ALANA

**Disclaimer: **Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi... Enjoy :)

* * *

**X. EL SEÑOR DE ALANA**

_Un hombre alto de tez blanca se encontraba parado viendo a travez de un ventanal __la ciudad de Tokio, parecía buscar entre las personas que se encontraban en la calle a alguien, tenía en la mano derecha una copa de vino tinto, la cual se llevó a la boca y dio un sorbo._

_Una mujer de cabello largo lo veía desde la puerta, no quería perturbar su tranquilidad, pocas veces tenía la suerte de verlo así, pero era necesaria su opinión en todo el asunto de la posible traición de una de sus servidoras…_

_**Hombre: **_¿Qué sucede Astarte? – _aquel hombre volvió a tomar otro sorbo de su vino._

_**Astarte: **_Mi señor, me temo que una de las gemelas intenta traicionarnos, no ha querido informarme a quien pertecene el estallido de energía de la otra noche – _hizo una pausa y miró a verlo – _He mandado a traer a su pequeña hermana para obligarla a hablar.

_El hombre voltió a ver a Astarte y se quedó callado, sabía que Astarte haría cualquier cosa por él, incluso matar a esa princesita, todo por cumplir sus caprichos y que él no se fuera de su lado, aún cuando solo utilizara su cuerpo para satisfacerse a si mismo y ella no obtivuera nada de él._

_**Hombre: **_Sabes bien que no me importa los medios que uses para lograr lo que te pido, solo deseo resultados y aun no sé a quien pertenece esa energía… ¿Algo más Astarte?

_**Astarte: **_Si señor Demetrio, aquí está la esencia de un humano como usted lo ha pedido, Alana ha hecho muy bien su trabajo – _delante de ella hizo aparecer el cubo y lo llevó hacia Demetrio._

_Demetrio lo vió con desprecio, lo tomo con la mano libre y lo aplastó delante de los ojos de Astarte, luego tiró lo que quedó del cristal que lo contenía y se limpió la mano._

_Astarte lo miró sorprendida y no articulo plabra alguna…_

_Demetrio la miró y rodeo lo ojos, sabía que tenía que darle alguna explicación – _No lo necesito, son sólo mis instrumentos para encontrar a la hija de Serenidad, ahora vete, te llamaré cuando te necesite.

_Astarte asintió y salió de la habitación, en sus ojos podía verse una gran satisfacción, cuando esa niña apareciera Demetrio la mataría y ya no habría nada que se interpusiera entre el y ella, su mente sólo sería para ella…_

_Demetrio por su parte siguió mirando a travez del cristal y tomando poco a poco lo que quedaba de su delicioso vino…_

_**Mientras tanto…**_

_**Alana: **_Adele! – _gritó la chica efurecida._

_Adele se presentó ante ella, le temía, Alana cuando se lo proponía podía ser muy agresiva, además de ser muy fuerte y ser una excelente guerrera…_

_Alana la miró enojada, se acercó a ella y le dio golpe que hizo que Adele saliera volando…_

_**Alana: **_¿Qué es lo que estas haciendo? – _Su voz hacía notar lo furiosa que estaba – _Te dije que dejarás de hacer tonterias, te advertí que dejaras de pensar en que Selene nos ayudará.

_Adele veía a su gemela, la conocía, si no fuera su sangre ya la habría golpeado hasta cansarse – _Sólo necesito una oportunidad para hablar con ella, puede salvar a nuestro pueblo lo sé – _casi lloraba al hablar, no entendía porque Alana no la entendía…_

_**Alana: **_Eres una estupida Adele, entiendelo ella no puede hacer nada por nuestro pueblo, nuestros padres le juraron lealtad a Astarte y a su señor – _la chica le dio la espalda a Adele y se alejó del lugar…_

_De pronto Adele sintió una mano en su hombro, al voltear vio a Cala, son su ayuda se levantó del suelo, no podía verla a los ojos…_

_**Cala: **_Entiendo que quieras hacer algo por nuestro pueblo Adele, pero no hay quien nos salve, le debemos la vida a Astarte y su señor, nos han protegido de guerras, aunque el costo para nosotros haya sido demasiado alto…

_Adele la miró y empezo a llorar, todo eso lo sabía pero no podían culparla por intentar ayudar a su gente, se abrazó de Cala y siguió llorando…_

_Por su parte Alana estaba furiosa, había caminado por el palacio de Astarte sin rumbo fijo, Adele no pensaba en las consecuencias de sus actos, su traición traería problemas a su pueblo, pero sobre todo pondría en juego el bienestar de su hermanita._

_La castaña estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que había llegado a un salón que jamás había visto, Astarte había dejado claro que salones del palacio podían visitar, pero nunca les había hablado de los que no podían ver. El salón era amplio con ventanales, se acercó a uno y vió que desde ahí se podía ver la mayor parte de la ciudad de Tokio, cada ventanal mostraba una parte de la ciudad diferente; de pronto sintió una presencia detrás de ella, sintió miedo pero aún así voltió a ver al poseedor de aquella presencia tan embriagadora._

_Sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los de un hombre alto, fornido y de ojos negros como la noche, Alana solo atinó a dar un paso hacia atrás pero en ventanal la detuvo._

_Demetrio la veía detenidamente, examinando cada parte de su cara, de su cuerpo, viendo detenidamente su cabello, era realmente bella, de pronto la miró a las ojos, tenía miedo, podía verlo en ellos; la tomo de ambos brazos y la acercó a él._

_Alana no intento safarse, había algo en ese hombre que la embriagaba, su porte, sus ojos, sus manos fuertes, no era joven, podía verlo en las pequeñas arrugas alrededor de sus ojos, pero era hermoso, de pronto sintió su boca muy cerca de la de él, y al sentir sus labios se dejó llevar._

_Demetrio por su parte se deleito con la chica castaña de ojos verdes que estaba frente a él, nunca la había visto y no sabía porque había tenido el impulso de besarla, cuando se separó de ella, la vio de nuevo detenidamente, estaba sonrojada y agitada, la soltó, la miró un rato más y se atrevió a hablar._

_**Demetrio: **_¿Quién eres?

_Alana tardó en responder, sentía que no podía hablar, le temblaban las piernas…_

_**Alana: **_Soy Alana de Furon, guerrera maestre del ejercitó a cargo de la princesa Aidem - _¿Porqué su voz temblaba al hablar?_

_Demetrio no quitaba la vista de ella, de pronto sonrió, era una guerrera maestre, eso quería decir que era estratega, ella podía ayudarlo a llevar a cabo su venganza, no como la inútil de Astarte que lo unico que sabía hacer era fastidiarlo, ni siquiera en la cama era buena. Se sintió feliz, Alana era bella, una guerrera, sobre todo joven, ¿Qué mas podía pedir?..._

_**Demetrio: **_Disculpa mi mala educación, mi nombre es Demetrio, soy a quien Astarte llama su señor.

_Alana se aterrorizó intentó correr hacia atrás pero de nuevo el ventanal de interponía en su camino, al ver su reacción Demetrio comprendió que Astarte se había encargado de hablarles muy mal de él a sus guerreras._

_**Demetrio: **_No temas Alana, no soy tan malo como Astarte te lo ha pintado, y me quisiera disculpar por haberme propasado contigo, fue un impulso que no puedo explicar.

_**Alana: **_No se preocupe señor – _la chica hizo un reverencia al hablarle y bajó la cabeza, era una tonta, Astarte iba a matarla si se entera, pensó en pedirle por favor al hombre frente a ella no dijera nada a la arpía de Astarte pero no creía que él se quedara callado, le iría mal no había duda…_

_**Demetrio: **_Me gustaría Alana que lo que pasó hace un momento quedara solo entre nosotros, pero sobre todo – _tomó la mano se la hermosa castaña frente a él y la besó haciendo que ojos de Alana se abrieras de par en par – _que esto pueda volver a repetirse, te esperaré aquí cada día hermosa Alana.

_Alana sólo asintió la cabeza y salió del salón, sentía su aroma impregnado en su piel, él no era malo, no como Astarte les había dicho que era, decidió que por él trabajaría más, sólo para hacerlo feliz, y cada día regresaría a él…_

_Después de que Alana se fue, Demetrio sonreía, ella era a quien necesitaba para cumplir sus planes y por ende su venganza, poco a poco se la ganaría mucho más, y haría que se deshiciera de Astarte. Se dirigió al bar, se sirvió otra copa de vino tinto y brindó consigo mismo por el ingenioso plan que ahora empezaba a desarrollarse…_

_**Tokio, departamento de Darien…**_

_Darien estaba en su cama, ya se encontraba despierto, pero no quería levantarse, volteó a ver el reloj en su mesita de noche, 9:30 am, aun era temprano para ir a la Universidad a encontrarse con Ziré, media hora más, pensó, y sin poder evitarlo su mente empezó a presentarle las imágenes del día anterior…_

Selene… - _dijo en voz baja, como temiendo de que alguien lo escuchara._

_Se voltió sobre su hombro, la recordaba como en el Milenio de Plata, seguía bella, pero algo había cambiado en ella, sus ojos no miraban igual, mostraban enojo, frustración, soledad, tristeza, pero sobre todo, dolor, ella ya tenía que haberse enterado de que él y Serenity estaban comprometidos, Eos se lo debió haber dicho ya._

_Se levantó de la cama y fue hacía el balcón, miró al cielo y cerró los ojos, agradeció en silencio que el viento sacudiera su cabello y despejara su mente por un momento._

_De nuevo Selene regresaba, recordó entonces cuando ella había muerto, la había odiado por meses, por dejarlo sólo, cuando él sólo vivía por ella y para ella, él había deseado morirse con ella, pero de haberlo echo no habría encontrado en Serenity esa pureza que lo sacó de su depresión. La verdad es que no sabía si seguía amando a Selene, le había costado trabajo, pero su princesa logró que él la olvidara y sobre todo, que se hiciera a la idea de que Selene jamás regresaría, entonces Serenity se había convertido en todo para él._

_Sin embargo, en el presente las cosas eran diferentes, él se había enamorado locamente de Serena tal y como era en ese tiempo, no porque fuera la Princesa del Milenio de Plata, no por su pasado, si no por lo que era ella ahora; aun así deseaba ver a Selene, hablarle, reclamarle el hablerlo dejado sólo y sin ella, se detuvo y sonrió, ella no tenía la culpa, le habían arrebatado la vida, sea que la hubiesen asesinado o que su tiempo hubiese llegado ella no tenía la culpa de nada._

_Recordó la universidad, regresó a su recamara y vio el reloj, 10:30 am, corrió al baño a darse una ducha, si tenía suerte llegaría a las 11:30 a la Universidad, y esperaba que Ziré aun estuviera cuando llegara._

_**Casa Tzukino…**_

_Serena estaba terminando de arreglar su ropa, había decidido que se iria a casa de Rei el resto del día, ahí se encontraba Luna._

_Darien le había dicho la noche anterior que había quedado con una amiga para hacer un proyecto, y no sabía a que hora se desocuparía, pensó en ir a verlo a la Universidad pero no quería que su principe pensara que lo estaba investigando, hizo una mueca, tal vez en realidad quería ir a investigarlo, que tal que la chica fuera muy linda y quisiera quitarle a su Darien, sacudió su cabeza, intentando sacar esos pensamientos de si, se apresuró y salió de su casa rumbo al templo._

_**Templo Hikawua… **_

_**Luna: **_Rei, ¿has descubierto algo del enemigo en tus predicciones?

_**Rei: **_No Luna, ni siquiera vi venir esto, quisiera poder hablar con Michiru al respecto, pero no sé si me reciba – _podía notarse preocupación en su voz, la aparición de un enemigo mucho más fuerte y de Selene debía ser algo malo, pero los espíritus se engaban rotundamente a hablarle._

_Rei se levanto de su asiento y se recostó en las piernas de Luna, por su parte Luna recordó como en el Milenio de Plata Sailor Mars se recostaba en su regazo cuando necesitaba refugio en alguien._

_Serena había llegado al Templo y las veía desde la puerta de la recamara de Rei, no hacía ruido, había empezado a recordar muchas cosas de su pasado, que tenía ocultas en su mente, necesitaba respues a sus preguntas y sólo Luna podría ayudarla a esclarecerlas._

_**Universidad de Tokio…**_

_Darien y Ziré estaban por terminar el proyecto, en poco tiempo habían adelantado lo suficiente, así que habían decidido parar e ir a la cafetería a comer algo…_

_**Darien: **_Y dime Ziré, ¿Con quien vivies? ¿Con tus padres? – _al terminar de decirlo se dio un sorbo a su soda, mientras veía atentamente a la peliplateada frente a el…_

**Ziré: **No Darien, vivo sola, mi madre murió cuando tenía 5 años y mi padre cuando cumplí los 18, estabamos en Inglaterra cuando eso pasó.

_**Darien: **_Ya veo, lo siento no sabía. Entonces, ¿Viviste sola en Inglaterra?

_**Ziré: **_Si y no, mi padre tenía un muy buen amigo ahí, y su familia se hizo cargo de mi mientras terminaba la preparatoria, luego decidí regresar a Tokio, pues la compañía de mi padre había quedado a mi nombre, tenía que hacerme cargo. – _Hizo una pausa para comer algo y continuo – _Su amigo vino conmigo a ayudarme y ponerme al tanto de todo en la empresa, no es mucho en realidad, sólo vender los lotes de departamentos, hacer nuevos, modificarlos al gusto de los clientes, algunos son rentados por períodos largos o muy cortos. En realidad me gusta mucho ese trabajo, me gusta ver los diseños de los departamentos e ir mientras lo construyen.

_Darien la miraba detenidamente, en verdad disfrutaba hacerlo y, como él, estaba sola en el mundo, ahora entendía porque era tan seria y sobre todo su soledad._

_Darien le platicó sobre el accidente de sus padres, y sobre como una bella chica lo había sacado adelante con su sonrisa y su forma de ser; Ziré escuchaba atenta a todo lo que decía, ella pudo darse cuenta de que Darien era muy feliz con su novia._

_Pasaron las horas, eran casí las 6 de la tarde, así que decidieron que era hora de retirarse…_

_Ziré iba rumbo a su casa cuando vió que las personas corrían en dirección contraria a ella, detuvo su carro en seco – _Furones – _dijo para si misma, estaciono como pudo el automovil y se dirigió en sentido contrario a la gente…_

_Cuando llego estaba transformada en Sailor Faire, y Saturn y Jupiter ya estaban ahí, las veía pelear con un ente, sin embargo ella aun sentía la prescencia de alguien más, de repente la ubicó y miró hacia lo alto de un edificio, se dirigió hacia ese lugar._

_Eternal Sailor Moon y Sailor Mars habían llegado al lugar junto con Luna, Artemis se encontraba ahí pero sin que lo vieran, lo mismo que Sailor Uranus._

_Alana se encontraba mirando como las sailors intentaban en vano acabar con el ente, no se dio cuenta de que alguien se encontraba justo detrás de ella, Faire desenfundó su espada y apuntó hacia en furón que se encontraba frente a ella._

_**Faire: **_Sabía que podría encontrarte furón, tu energía es totalemte diferente a la las sailors o los humanos…

_Alana sorprendida se dio la vuelta, fue entonces cuando la vio con sus propios ojos, Selene, pero aun si fuera ella o la misma Serenidad, no podían salvar a su pueblo, pero podía servirle fielmente a Demetrio para que los liberara…_

_**Alana: **_No te metas en esto Selene, ya no servimos a la luna y mucho menos a los humanos, pero contra ti no tenemos nada, mi pueblo aun te recuerda con cariño.

_Selene sonrió y la miró detenidamente - _¿Cuál es tu nombre?

_La castaña la miró extrañada, Selene no la atacaría – _Soy Alana del planeta Furon, ahora sirvo a mi señor Demetrio y junto a él, buscamos vengarnos del Imperio Lunar después de tu muerte.

_**Faire: **_Si le has declarado la guerra al Milenio de Plata, me la has declarado a mi Alana de Furon, pues soy yo quien ha reclamado el trono.

_La castaña bajó la mirada, tenía que decirle a Demetrio – _Pues que así sea Selene – _y acto seguido desapareció._

_Adele miraba desde un rincón y se sobresaltó al ver que Selene dirigió la mirada hacia ahí, fue entonces que salió de su escondite…_

_**Adele: **_Princesa Selene, usted puede ayudarnos, mi pueblo la necesita hoy más que nunca, soy Adele de Furon, hermana de Alana – _estaba ansiosa, pero al siguiente momento se dio cuenta de que había echo mal…_

_Selene sólo la miraba con compasión, se dio media vuelta y antes de retirarse le dijo – _Yo no puedo ayudarte Alana, tu pueblo ha jurado lealtad a Demetrio, por lo tanto ha declarado la guerra contra el Imperio…

_Mientras tanto en la lucha que se sucitaba entre las Sailors y el ente, Sailor Moon se había interpuesto varias veces entre Saturn y el demonio para que la primera no lo matara, Saturn había optado por dejarla hacer lo que quisiera, pero no dejaban que el ente abandonara el lugar y mucho menos lastimara a Sailor Moon, fue entonces que la ultima sacó su baculo e intento de nuevo curar al ente, pero éste se le abalanzó para atacarla, todas estaban muy lejos de ella, y justo cuando Uranos iria a ayudarla, Sailor Faire la empujó y fue ella quien salió lastimada._

_**Faire: **_¿Qué eres estúpida Sailor Moon? Entiendelo de una vez, ellos ya no son humanos, es un ente sin esencia, sin vida, sin deseos ni ilusiones, sólo se compone de materia. – _Selene se apretaba el brazo, en verdad dolía, levantó su espada y atravezó la frente del ente._

_Sailor Moon se acercó a Faire, pero esta la apartó, de pronto hizo aparecer el signo de la Luna en su cabeza y acto seguido su brazo dejó de sangrar._

_Faire la miró – _Entiendelo Serenity, no puedes salvar a todos, debes tener más cuidado, este enemigo es tuyo no mio, por lo tanto te quiere a ti no a mí – _se hizo un silencio sepulcral – _Buscan matarte, y hace un momento casi lo logra…

_Faire junto con sus guardiana se alejó del lugar, Tuxido Mask había llegado sólo para ver lo último, no había dejado que nadie lo viera. Por su parte Sailor Neptune estaba junto Artemis, mirando todas las acciones de las inners y outers…_

_Uranus se acercó a Sailor Moon y la jaló del brazo con fuerza, haciendo que la segunda se tambaleara._

_**Uranus: **_Lo que hiciste hace un momento es estúpido, si Faire no hubiese llegado a tiempo estarías muerta Sailor Moon – _se sentía impotente, por más que lastimara su orgullo le agradecía a Selene haber salvado la vida de su princesa._

_Sailor Moon no quería mirarla, Uranus tenía razón, de no ser por Faire ella estaría muerta o mal herida y el enemigo hubiese cumplido su objetivo sin saberlo. Sólo quedaban sus guerreras y ellas ahí, era hora de retirarse…_

_Horas más tarde, Mina, Amy, Rei, Serena y Luna se encontraban en el templo intentando conocer un poco más sobre el enemigo…_

_**Amy: **_No he encontrado mucho en la base de datos del Milenio de Plata, sólo que la boda de la princesa Serenidad había sido cancelada por la muerte de la Reina Nerine – _Amy siguió intentando indagar más allá desde su minipc…_

_**Mina: **_¿Y tu Rei?, yo no he podido encontrar a Artemis… - _la rubia dejaba ver lo mucho que extrañaba a su gato, ni siquiera le habían dejado despedirse de él…_

_Rei sólo movio la cabeza para indicar que no había visto nada, y Serena las miraba una a una deseando que dijeran algo…_

_De pronto escucharon una voz masculina en la entrada de la recamara de Rei…_

_ - Tal vez nosotros tres podamos ayudarlas a esclarecer algunas de sus dudas…_

_Todas voltearon a ver y vieron tres siluetas conocidas…_

_Continuará…_

* * *

Hola a tods!

Me disculpo en verdad por la tardanza, como ya les habia comentado me quearía sin trabajo y pues tenía que hacer entrega de todo, pero bueno ahora tengo mas tiempo para dedicarme a escribir la historia…

Espero les uste el capítulo…

Saludos a Todos!

Atte. Moonidan


	11. VIEJAS AMISTADES

_**Disclaimer:**_Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

_Rei sólo movio la cabeza para indicar que no había visto nada, y Serena las miraba una a una deseando que dijeran algo…_

_De pronto escucharon una voz masculina en la entrada de la recamara de Rei…_

Tal vez nosotros tres podamos ayudarlas a esclarecer algunas de sus dudas…

_Todas voltearon a ver y vieron tres siluetas conocidas…_

**XI. Viejas Amistades**

**Serena: **Seiya! – _la rubia se levantó corriendo y se lanzó sobre él abrazandolo con fuerza, por su parte el pelinegro sintió ese abrazo como la gloria, seguía siendo la misma de antes, aun más bella y se veía un poco mas madura._

No sólo él llego Serena, también nosotros estamos aquí.

_Al darse cuenta Serena de lo que había echo se sonrojó y lo soltó para abrazar a Yaten y Taiki. __Mina sólo miraba a Yaten y éste a ella, como si desearan decirse algo con la mirada, Rei se levantó a saludar al pelinegro y enseguida a Taiki, Amy hizo lo mismo con algo de vergüenza. __Luna sólo sonreía al ver a los chicos de nuevo reunidos con sus amigas._

_Mientras tanto Alana había vuelto de la batalla, estaba furiosa, si había pensado en que en algun momento Selene las ayudaría definitivamente ya no existía esa esperanza, sabía que Selene tenía razón pero aún así la irritaba, sin embargo aún estaba su señor, de pronto escuchó la voz de Astarte llamarlas._

_Al aparecerse en el gran salón de siempre, le sorprendió ver a Cala y Dana a un lado, Adele aparecío un rato más tarde, y Astarte se hizo presente poco después…_

**Astarte: **Alana, espero me traigas otra escencia de humano para mi señor – _se quedó viendo a la castaña de ojos verdes la cual hizo aparecer el cubo el cual le entrego – _y tú Adele, espero me traigas noticias de tu misión…

_Adele la miró preocupada, miró a Alana y sólo movió la cabeza indicando a todos los presentes que no llevaba noticias._

Traigan mi encargo Cala y Dana, creo que en esta ocación si será necesario – _Adele y Alana abrieron los ojos de par en par y vieron como Cala traía en brazos a su pequeña hermana Aidem, la princesa de Fúron._

_Alana no se movió d su lugar, esperaba que es lo que Astarte intentaba hacer con Aidem, Adele se preocupó, la usaría para sacarle la información sobre Selene…_

_Cala colocó a la pequeña en una cama y unas ramas empezaron a tomarle mas manos y los pies para inmovilizarla, Astarte sontería hizo un ademán a Dana, la cual apareció detrás de Alana y la atrapó para que no pudiera moverse._

**Astarte: **Bueno Adele, llevas mucho tiempo buscando el origen y hasta ahora no mas podido darme una explicación, por lo que me visto en la necesidad de buscar la forma mas fácil de hacerte hablar, entonces te vuelvo a preguntar, ¿has logrado indentificar el estallido de energía de la otra noche?

_Adele no movió la cabeza, sólo veía como Aidem era aprisionada y como Alana había sido inmovilizada, de ella dependía la vida de su hermanita y su propia vida, ya que si Aidem resultaba herida, sería la propia Alana la que acabaría con su vida._

Adele! – _gritaba Alana – _si algo le pasa a Aidem te juro que te mataré! – _sus ojos estaban llenos de furia, Alana no jugaba ni juraba en vano, lo mas importante para ella era su hermanita…_

**Adele: **La he sentido otras veces, más discreta pero no he podido identificarla – _su voz temblaba, mentía pero talvez eso calmara a Astarte y le diera más tiempo para intentar convencer a Selene, sin embargo esto le costaría caro…_

_En un instante los gritos de Aidem se hicieron presentes. Astarte se echo la carcajada – _Cada que mientas Aidem sufrirá las consecuencias…

_Adele se sorprendió, volteo hacia donde estaba Alana y sólo vio su cabeza hacia abajo, no podía mentir más…_

**Adele: **Es de un habitante de la Luna, hace poco a despertado, es Selene…

_Astarte dejó de sonreir, todas se sorprendieron, su cara mostraba preocupación absoluta, miró hacia el suelo y desapareció._

_De un momento a otro Alana se encontraba suelta y corrió hacia Aidem, la desató y la tomo en sus brazos, estaba dormida, Cala y Dana y acercaron a ella y se disculparón, pero Adele no se movió de su lugar…_

_Por su parte, Demetrio se encontraba en el salón de los ventanales, bebía como siempre su vino, oyó un portazó, Astarte había llegado apresurada, se lo quedó viendo sorprendida, parecía que hubiese visto a un fantasma y sólo atinó a decie – _Selene…

_Demetrio soltó su copa de vino, y viró de nuevo hacia los ventanales, no lo vió venir, no se imaginó que despertaría a Selene, eso quería decir que sabían que él estaba ahí y lo que buscaba, debía apresurar sus planes, debía quitar pronto a Astarte de su camino, y que Alana tomara el mando de su plan._

_Esa noche vería a Alana y le daría la orden de deshacerse de Astarte, Demetrio sonrió para sí, tomo otra copa, se sirvió vino y siguió tomandolo…_

_Astarte no sabía porque su señor se comportaba asi, como si el echo de que el despertar de Selene fuera bueno para ellos, no dijo nada más y se fue a su recamará, ya mañana se encargaría de preguntarle que tenía en mente._

_De regreso al templo, los ocho amigos estaban platicando sobre como les había ido, Serena les platicó sobre la beca en Inglaterra, Rei sobre sus planes de estudiar diseño de interiores e historia, Mina entraría a una escuela de canto y actuación que acababan de abrir, y Amy sin duda tomaría la beca de Medicina en la Universidad…_

**Seiya: **Bueno chicas, es hora de que hablemos de porque estamos aquí – _todos guardaron silencio – _Nuestra princesa nos envió para hablarles del enemigo que ahora amenaza a su planeta y la luna.

**Taiki: **Su nombre es Demetrio, y por siglos a estado juntando aliados contra el Imperio Lunar, su único objetivo es la luna, sus descendientes y sobre todo, su princesa Serenity.

**Yaten: **Nuestra princesa nos ha contado la historia de su Reino, sabemos que antes de su reina hubo otra a la cual todos amaron, y tambien existe una princesa heredera al trono antes de tú – _miró a Serena que sólo acertó a bajar la mirada – _Sabemos que ella acaba de despertar y ha reclamado su lugar.

**Seiya: **Sabemos de Demetrio porque él llegó a nuestro planeta y nos ofreció unirnos a él en contra de la luna, por obvias razones, que claro no le hicimos saber, declinamos su invitación, pero investigamos por nuetra cuenta un poco más y nos enteramos que hay muchos planetas que desean acabar con lo poco que queda del Imperio Lunar.

_Silencio…_

_Luna se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia la puerta de la recamara de Rei, miró el cielo estrellado por un momento – _La reina Serenidad tomó muchas malas decisiones durante su reinado, dejó de proteger a muchos planetas que erán aliados del imperio. La que llevaba los tratados de paz entre el Milenio de Plata y esos planetas era Selene, así que al morir ella, y la falta de interes de la princesa heredera y la reina hicieron que esos lazos se rompieran, fue entonces que la luna se hizo de enemigos y años más tarde uno de esos enemigos la destruyó.

_Todos escucharon atentos lo que Luna decía, Serena se dio cuenta de que inmadura había sido en el pasado, Selene era una excelente princesa, por su parte ella sólo pensaba en jugar y divertirse en el jardín._

**Luna: **Demetrio no es más que la víctima de su propio odio hacía Serenidad, sin embargo creo que lo entiendo, él en verdad amaba a la reina, sin embargo ella no lo amaba a él, y cuando tuvo la oportunidad de convertirse en la mujer de Coleus la provechó y dejó a Demetrio destrozado. – _la pelinegra se detuvo un momento, sus palabras pesaban más de lo que imaginaba – _Mi reina cometió muchos errores, que no pensó que en algún momento querrían vengarse de ella.

_De nuevo silencio… - _Serenidad no pensó que sus errores llegaría a ser cargados por su hija – _la voz de Artemis se hizo presente en el templo, Luna al mirarlo sonrió y se acercó a tomarle la mano, el peliblanco agradeció su gesto y se la apretó, luego miró a todos los presentes – _Es bueno tenerlo de regreso chicos – _saludó y les sonrió – _Venía de parte de Selene para explicarles sobre el enemigo, sin embargo creo que las han puesto al tanto, sólo que quería decirles que los que han atacado a los humanos son furones, deben tener cuidado, sus objetivos no son claros, sólo atacan a quien les apetece en ese momento, podria ser cualquiera de nosotros – _Artemis miró a Serena detenidamente, extendió la mano e hizo aparecer una espada – _Selene te envía ésta espada para que practiques, tu guerrera de Urano puede enseñarte, por mi parte te recomiendo practicar, pero sobre todo, dejar de ser tan compasiva, en ésta lucha no cabe la lástima.

_Artemis vió a Mina y le sonrió, luego desapareció… Los presentes se quedaron pensativos y silenciosos, esta nueva guerra no sería facil, y ya no estaban todos juntos, los Star Lights no podían meterse, pues desataría una guerra entre su planeta y los rebeldes, sin embargo como amigos podían apoyarlas._

_**Departamento de Darien…**_

_Eran casi las 12 de la noche cuando Darien había apagado el ordenador, había adelantado bastante de su proyecto y había salido al balcón a ver la luna llena. Estaba hermosa, y brillaba tanto como en el pasado, deseaba ir ahí, recorrer los jardines por la noche para poder llegar a donde su princesa lo esperaba, Selene… pensó para si mismo, cerró los ojos y dejó caer una lágrima – _me duele tanto como si hubiese sido ayer – _aun dolía mucho, y no entendía porque se la habían arrebatado._

_Como muchos, él pensaba que la habían asesinado, el vió el broche de la bruja en sus manos, pero no había rastro de esa maldita por ningún lado, él había sido quien encontrara a Selene sin vida, tirada en el suelo…_

_**Flash Back**_

_Había ido de visita como cada día, sin embargo ese día en particular Selene tardaba más de lo usual, por lo cual pidió permiso a Serenidad de ir por ella s su recamara, la cual aceptó después de mucho insistirle, pero Luna debía acompañarlo…_

_Luna lo escoltó hasta la puerta, pero fue él quien la abrió después de tocar varias veces sin obtener respuesta. Parecía no haber nadie ahí, ambos entraron, su acompañante se dirigió al baño sin encontrar a la princesa, fue cuando Endimion decidió salir al balcón y al abrir la cortina de seda vió a su amada en el suelo, gritó a Luna para que fuera a verla, se echo al suelo y al tomarla en brazos sintió su piel fría, temió lo peor. Tomó sus manos y en una de ellas el broche de la bruja, la abrazó gritando hasta cansarse, la lloro en sus brazos hasta dormirse, fue entonces cuando pudieron separarla de él…_

_Su princesa había muerto, y alguien se la había arrebatado…_

_**Fin flash back**_

_Las lágrimas salían incontrolables de sus ojos, y resbalaban por sus mejillas, no había encontrado a la bruja por más que la buscara, y el doctor del Milenio de Plata había dejado claro que había sido un infarto. Nadie más dijo nada, todo se calmó, y él habia enterrado a su amor la tarde que conoció a Serenity._

_Miró hacia la luna y desapareció en un momento, al abrir los ojos se vió en un lugar de ruinas, el Milenio de Plata, estaba vestido como Endimion. Empezó a caminar, parecía que sus pasos lo llevaban sin que el pudiera objetar algo, de pronto se detuvo y la vió, ahí estaba Selene en medio del lago, miraba hacia el cielo, de pronto bruscamente viró la vista hacía donde él estaba…_

_Sus miradas se encontraron, y sus latidos en un momento, se acompazaron…_

_Continuara…_

* * *

Hola a tods!

Mil disculpas a todos, he estado en verdad desconectada del mundo, he emprendido un negocio y me ha quitado casi todo mi tiempo, no les prometo ya actualizar tan pronto porque tengo poco tiempo de hacerlo, pero prometo que ya no pasaran meses antes de hacerlo..

Espero les guste este capítulo, y de nuevo una disculpa enorme!

Saludos a Todos!

Atte. Moonidan


	12. DE RECUERDOS Y REENCUENTROS

_**Disclaimer:**_Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

_Darien miró hacia la luna y desapareció en un momento, al abrir los ojos se encontraba en el Milenio de Plata. Estaba vestido como Endimion, empezó a caminar, parecía que sus pasos lo llevaban sin que pudiera objetar algo, de pronto se detuvo y la vió. Selene en medio del lago, miraba hacia el cielo, de pronto bruscamente viró la vista hacía donde él estaba…_

_Sus miradas se encontraron, y sus latidos en un momento, se acompazaron…_

**XII. DE RECUERDOS Y REENCUENTROS**

_Ninguno de los dos se movio por un tiempo, sólo necesitaban estar en silencio, pero luego eso no fue suficiente. El pelinegro deseaba tocarla, sentirla para asegurarse que no se trataba de un sueño, otras veces su mente le había jugado malas pasadas, ella por su parte deseaba abrazarse a él como en el pasado, cuando se amaban el uno al otro sin control y mesura…_

_Fue Selene quien a paso lento llegó hasta Endimion, y con ambas manos tomó su rostro y sonrió al verlo – _Quisiera no haberte recordado, me duele saber que nunca más podrás volver a mi… - _lo soltó y siguió su camino, pero sintió que él tomaba su mano y no dejaba que diera otro paso…_

**Endimion: **No te vayas aun, necesito hablar contigo, necesito saber que pasó esa noche – _su voz era suplicante…_

_Selene sólo movio la cabeza indicando que no le diría nada, se soltó de su agarre – _Aún no estás preparado para saberlo – _le sonrió de nuevo e intentó seguir su camino, pero ésta vez él la agarró con ambas manos…_

**Endimion: **No intentes huir – _la abrazó con fuerza para que ella no pudiera alejarse de él – _No sabes como llore tu muerte – _se le quebraba la voz al hablar – _merezco saber que te pasó Selene, te amé incluso cuando ya no estabas y te recorde aun reencarnado…

**Selene: A**ún no debes saber que pasó esa noche, sé que te mereces una explicación pero saberlo ahora sólo complicará las cosas, debes ser fuerte y estar cerca de tu amada, ahora más que nunca – _"tengo que ser fuerte y no llorar frente a él" pensaba para si misma – _Ella necesita que su príncipe la proteja, eres su prometido Endimión…

_El pelinegro sólo lloraba en su hombro, todo estaba bien en él hasta que ella apareció de nuevo, entonces se dio cuenta de que aún dolía no tenerla, y ahora más que nunca podría volver a ella… Amaba a Serenity, pero se daba cuenta de que nunca dejó de amar a Selene…_

Ten siempre presente mi amado Endimion, que mi corazón fue tuyo incluso cuando dejó de latir – _La chica beso su mejilla, se safó del abrazo y desapareció…_

_En medio de las ruinas del Milenio de Plata, un príncipe se quedó llorando, por segunda vez su amor no podría ser. Selene por su parte llegó hasta su balcón y se transformó en Ziré, tenía la mirada perdida hacia la luna, Artemis desde adentro la miraba, se acercó a ella y la abrazó, la chica se derrumbó en un segundo, gruesas lágrimas salían de sus ojos…_

**Artemis: **Llora mi princesa, llora hasta que tus ojos no puedan más, hasta que el dolor que ahora sientes se canse de lastimarte, yo estaré aquí para cuidarte _– le_ _dolía ver a su princesa llorar tan desesperadamente, sabiendo que no había solución para su dolor, Endimion sólo estaba confundido, ya no amaba a Selene como lo hizo en el Milenio de Plata, pero Selene lo amaba como si nada hubiese pasado…_

**Ziré:** Él solo esta confundido Artemis, y esa confusión traera mucho dolor para mi y para Serenity, ojalá pudiera dejar de amarlo, ojalá pudiera olvidarlo…

_Esa noche Ziré lloró hasta que ya no pudo más, y se durmió en los brazos de Artemis, sin embargo no se dio cuenta de que sus Guerraras se encontraban ahí, con ellos, en silencio, acompañandola en su dolor…_

_**Departamento de Darien**_

_Darien había despertado, no tenia ni la menor idea de cómo había regresado a su departamento, no quería levantarse de la cama, se sentía sin fuerzas, pero quería ver a Serena, sabía que se encontraría en casa de Rei, eran las 9 de la mañana, le daría tiempo de ir por ella y desayunar, así que se levantó, se tomó un café, se dio una ducha y salió hacía el templo. Unos claveles se le cruzaron en camino, compró un pequeño ramo y siguió._

Debo dejar de pensar en Selene, mi novia ahora es Serena y me casaré con ella – _se repetía una y mil veces esa frase, tratando de convencerse a si mismo, le contaría a la rubia la noche anterior, no quería ocultarle nada…_

_Llegó al templo y empezó a subir los escalones, de repente escucho varias voces, entre ellas las de su princesa, las chicas y… ¿Hombres?, empezó a subir más rápido y unos metros arriba se encontró con ellos._

_El pelinegro vió detenidamente a cada uno de ellos, los conocía, no muy bien pero sabía quienes eran, su mirada no pasó de un chico de coleta negra, no tenía nada en su contra pero no le gustaba su amistad con Serena, no después de que ella le contara con lujo de detalles como surgió su amistad, a pesar de ello sonrió y saludo amablemente a los tres chicos frente a él…_

**Darien: **Hola chicos, es bueno volver a verlos – _extendió la mano para saludar…_

**Seiya: **Hola Darien, hemos venido a visitar a nuestras amigas y ponerlos sobreaviso del enemigo, ya ellas te explicaran…

**Serena: **¡Darien! ¿Qué haces aquí? – _saludo efusivamente a su novio y le dio un beso en la mejilla - _¿Has venido a buscarme? – _la rubia sonreía con alegría_

**Darien: **Vine a ver si deseabas desayunar conmigo princesa – _era feliz viendo como su princesa sonreía de esa manera, pero una duda entro en su mente al ver su rostro pasó de una sonrisa a una mirada seria…_

**Serena: **Darien es que habíamos decidido ir a desayunar con los chicos, pero puedes unirtenos si lo deseas – _de nuevo volvió a sonreir…_

_El chico se quedó callado unos segundos – _No Serena, iré con Andrew a desayunar, hace tiempo que no lo veo, nos veremos después – _se dio la vuelta y empezó a bajar las escaleras…_

_Todos se quedaron sorprendidos de que Darien no quisiera acompañarlos y tampoco se despidió de Serena, aunque era de esperase porque él no era muy demostrativo como la rubia, sin embargo algo raro en él había aparecido en sus ojos… ¿Enojo? ¿Celos?_

**Seiya: **Bombom, porque no alcanzas a tu novio, ve a desayunar con él, nosotros podríamos ir a desayunar cualquier otro día, así nos da tiempo de ir a visitar a una amiga, nos vemos chicas…

_Los tres chicos se despidieron y bajaron las escaleras del templo, Serena volteó a ver a sus amigas las cuales se quedaron igual de sorprendidas que ellas, con la mirada les avisó que se iria en busca de Darien y partió tras él…_

**Mina: **Chicas, ¿no creen que ha sido muy rara la reacción de Darien?

**Ami: **Talvez sólo quería desayunar con Serena a solas y no le agradó que fueramos todos…

**Rei: **La llegada de los chicos complicará mucho las cosas entre ellos, puedo sentirlo…

_El viendo sopló fuerte y revolvió los cabellos de las tres amigas, algo grande se aproximaba y definitivamente no sería nada bueno…_

_Por su parte, Taiki, Yaten y Seiya caminaban hacía unos edificios altos y elegantes_

¿Creen que esté en su departamento? – _dijo el castaño viendo hacia el edificio que se encontraba en medio del complejo._

**Yaten: **Es domingo no creo que haya salido, ella es muy solitaria, la he extrañado mucho, de no ser por ella no habríamos podido dar nuestro mensaje por medio de nuestras canciones…

Seguro ella también nos extraña – _esta vez fue el pelinegro quien habló – _Me hubiese gustado despedirme de ella, sólo pudimos enviarle una carta – _se hizo un silencio por unos segundos – _Aun recuerdo como la conocimos…

_**Flash Back**_

_Tres chicos llegaron a una disquera nueva en Tokio, pensaron que al ser nueva aceptarian apoyarlos, ya habían pasado por unas 3 disqueras más y ni siquiera habían querído recibirlos, iban cansados y casi sin esperanzas…_

_El lugar era pequeño, había un guardia en la entrada y lo único que se podía ver desde afuera era un pequeño mostrador, entraron y se acercaron al mostrador, no había nadie, ¿esperar? Ya o habpian echo demasiado, escucharon voces desde dentro de una oficina, los tres se miraron y decidieron tocar…_

Adelante – _una voz femenina les contestó_

_El chico castaño abrió la puerta con temor y se encontraron con unos hermosos ojos azul cielo, una chica de cabello plateado estaba sentada sobre el escritorio del que parecía era el director de la disquera…_

¿Qué se les ofrece? – _pregunto la chica y les sonrió_

**Taiki: **Somos un trió de chicos que queremos la oportunidad de que nuestras canciones de escuchen – _el castaño se sentía nervioso ante la prescencia de aquella bella mujer_

_La hermosa chica vió al hombre sentado detrás del escritorio y le sonrió ¿Estaba persuadiendolo para escucharlos?_

¿Traen algún demo? – _preguntó el hombre, era blanco de cabello largo negro y lentes cuadrados de aumento…_

_El peliplateado que se encontraba con el trío contestó ésta vez – _la verdad es que no, los hemos repartidos por las diferentes disqueras, pero podemos cantarle algo aquí mismo – _era la primera vez el días que uun director los recibía, sin embargo una mueca que hizo el director hizo que sus esperanzas decayeran aun más, pero pronto eso cambió cuando la chica le pidio al chico les diera la oportunidad…_

_En ese momento los tres pusieron todo en ellos para sorprenderlos y al terminar de cantar el director les pidió que salieran para platicar a solas con la chica…_

_Minutos más tarde la chica salió sonriente…_

Felicidades chicos – _les dijo a los tres hermanos y salió del lugar…_

_El director les pidió entrar para avisarles que había decidido ayudarles a enviar su mensaje, los 3 chicos se sorprendieron y el director a darse cuenta les contó que la chica que había abogado por ellos era socia igual que el de la disquera y había sentido que intentaban enviar un mensaje así que por decisión unánime habían decidido darles la oportunidad…_

_De ahí se hicieron buenos amigos de ambos chicos, a el lo respetaban y a ella la adoraban…_

_**Fin flash back**_

_Al poco rato ya se encontraban frente a la puerta de su amiga, aun les sorprendía lo hermosa que era, tocaron y pronto les abrieron…_

_Ella había cambiado un poco, se veía mas alta y delgada, su cabello era más largo, pero sus ojos seguían siendo de ese hermoso azul cielo, esa hermosa sonrisa que tanto recordaban se dibujo en el rostro de la chica…_

Los extrañe tanto chicos – _se colgó del cuello de Taiki con mucho entusiasmo…_

Nosotros a ti Ziré …

_Continuara…_

* * *

Hola a tods!

Ya está aquí un nuevo cap! Espero les este gustando, espero sus reviews!

Atte. Moonidan


	13. UNA BRECHA ENTRE LA AMISTAD Y EL AMOR

_**Disclaimer: **_Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

**XII – UNA PEQUEÑA BRECHA ENTRE LA AMISTAD Y EL AMOR**

_Era un buen día para Demetrio, por fin se había desecho de Astarte, Alana había hecho muy bien su trabajo, y aunque Astarte había logrado escapar sabía que no duraría mucho antes de morir. La castaña de ojos verdes había llegado con una sonrisa en el rostro, traía colgado el dije con forma de corazón que Astarte solía llevar, era el mismo dijo que Demetrio le había regalado para terminar de convencerla de que la amaba años atrás, todo para que lo ayudara incondicionalmente a vengarse de Serenidad…_

_Como premio le colocó a Alana ese mismo dije, y la hizo suya la noche anterior, ella se había entregado sin reserva alguna, sólo le pidió la protección de su pequeña hermana, él le había prometido que lo haría siempre y cuando ella le fuera leal._

_Aquel hombre repasaba las imágenes de la noche anterior y sonreía, parecía disfrutar la cara de dolor de Astarte al verse traicionada por su amante, él sabía muy bien que aquella mujer haría casi cualquier cosa por él, casi, porque lo único que ella no permitía era que alguien se le acercara. De nuevo repaso aquellas imágenes en su mente…_

_**Flash Back**_

_Demetrio se encontraba leyendo un libro acompañado de Astarte cuando Alana llego apresurada y abriendo de par en par las puertas de la sala…_

**Alana: **Mi señor – _su voz era agitada – _Selene ha declarado la guerra en contra de todo aquel que se la declare al Imperio… - _vio a quien se encontraba junto a su señor, y sus ojos se endurecieron…_

_Astarte miraba a aquella castaña con los ojos abiertos de par en par… sólo atino a levantarse antes de que Demetrio arremetiera contra ella…_

¿Por qué mi señor? ¿Por qué si yo he hecho cualquier cosa por usted? – _la voz de aquella mujer traicionada demostraba dolor y confusión… - _Yo te he dado todo de mi Demetrio, todo – _eran palabras inaudibles, parecían susurros que se perdían entre sus lágrimas…_

_Demetrio sonreía mientras que Alana se había quedado quieta esperando órdenes y dar el golpe final…_

_Un ademán fue todo lo que Astarte pudo ver antes de sentir un gran dolor en el pecho, no se dio cuenta del momento en que la castaña se movió, solo la sintió y vio a su lado, miró a su querido señor, se quitó el dije de corazón y dijo mirando a sus ojos antes de desaparecer– _Traición con traición se paga…

_Alana miro a su señor mientras se acercaba a recoger el dije que Astarte había tirado, luego se acercó a ella, la besó apasionadamente y colocó en su cuello aquel símbolo de amor que dejaba a cada una de sus mujeres. Alana se perdió en sus ojos y dejó que el acariciara cada parte de su cuerpo._

_La castaña había soñado con eso la noche anterior, sólo pensaba en darle todo de ella a ese hombre que con sólo un beso la había cautivado, sabía que estaba obsesionada con él, y sabía que Demetrio la necesitaba para acabar con el Imperio Lunar y con Selene._

_**Fin flash back**_

_**Tokio, departamento de Ziré…**_

_Un gato blanco se encontraba sentado en la puerta de la recámara de una hermosa chica de cabello plateado, la miraba atentamente mientras dormía, no deseaba despertarla, tenía varias noches sin dormir bien, de repente escucho ruido en la estancia y salió a inspeccionar._

_Un joven de cabello castaño se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones con una taza de café, el minino se acercó a él y maulló en forma de saludo._

**Taiki: **hola pequeño – _llevó su mano a la cabella de gato y lo acarició – _me agrada que estés aquí con mi amiga – _hizo una pausa y lo llevo a su regazo - _¿sabes? Ella es muy solitaria y eso no me gusta – _hizo una pausa larga y bebió un poco más de café – -_Debió sentirse muy sola cuando nosotros nos fuimos, y la verdad me dolió dejarla aquí, sin embargo es muy fuerte, mucho más que tú y yo juntos…

Es bastante raro en ti verte hablar con un gato – _un pelinegro se acercó a ellos sentándose en otro de los sillones, e hizo un ademán al gato para que fuera con él – _Ha cambiado, es mucho más bella que cuando nos fuimos – _Seiya dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro mientras acariciaba al gatito – _Ni siquiera sé tu nombre

**Ziré: **Su nombre es Adonis – _su dulce vez era inconfundible, se acercó a la estancia y se sentó justo al lado de pelinegro y apoyó su cabeza sobre su pecho, se sentía bien cuando lo hacía._

_Seiya se sonrojaba cada vez que ella hacía eso, le gustaba que lo hiciera; era extraño, ahora que había vuelto sentía una enorme necesidad de protegerla, y su energía lo confundía…_

_La joven se levantó excusándose de que debía ir a bañarse para ir a la universidad más tarde…_

**Taiki: **Te veo confundido hermano… - _miró al pelinegro que no quitaba la vista de encima donde Ziré había desaparecido hacía tan sólo algunos segundos…_

**Seiya: **La siento diferente, su energía, su mirada, toda ella… - _hizo una pausa – _siento una enorme necesidad de estar con ella…

**Taiki: **Tal vez hermano, tu corazón te está diciendo que es tiempo de pensar en alguien más, una mujer que te acompañe y sonría contigo – _dicho esto el castaño se levantó de su asiento acercándose a su hermano, puso su mano sobre su hombro derecho y le dijo – _Me refiero a enamorarte de alguien que no le pertenezca a otro y que aparte esté junto a ti y te quiera.

_Mientras el castaño se retiraba, Adonis maulló en señal de aprobación, era raro pero aun sabiendo quienes eran ellos les tenía confianza y sabían que la protegerían. Sin duda se había sorprendido al verlos en el departamento de Ziré y había entrado en pánico de pensar que ellos lo reconocerían, pero sin la luna en su frente ni siquiera pensarían en que él era Artemis, y sobre todo sabía que ellos harían cualquier cosa por su princesa…_

_Seiya por su parte miró al pequeño gato sentado en su regazo y sonrió para sí mismo – _tal vez Taiki tenga razón_ – pensó antes de pararse e irse a vestir, ellos también irían a la Universidad con Ziré._

_Más tarde los cuatro iban camino a la universidad; cuando ellos estaban y salían juntos Ziré dejaba que Seiya condujera su automóvil, ella tenía mucha confianza en ellos, los quería y respetaba como si fueran su familia. Años atrás ella los había ayudado para que la disquera de donde era socia los contratara, les había dado alojamiento en uno de los departamentos de su propiedad, incluso los había asesorado con la imagen que debían proyectar, sin embargo nadie sabía de ella, había pedido completa discreción. Pocas veces salían en público, no porque ellos no quisieran, sino porque ella no deseaba que los medios la buscaran por su cercanía con los Three Ligths._

_Al llegar al campus, Seiya decidió quedarse con ella mientras Taiki y Yaten averiguaban sí podrían aplicar para la escuela de música, él y la peliplateada se encontraban en la cafetería cuando un chico de cabello corto negro y una rubia de coletas entraron. _

¡Seiya! – _una voz conocida se escuchó a espaldas de la peliplateada que lo acompañaba_

**Seiya: **¡Serena! – _el pelinegro se paró de su asiento lo que hizo que Ziré volteara para ver a quien pertenecía aquella voz. Sus ojos azul cielo se encontraron con otro de un azul un poco más oscuro, la rubia se paró en seco y borró la sonrisa de su rostro mostrando una Serena seria._

_Darien y Seiya se sorprendieron al ver la reacción de Serena, mientras que Ziré solo la veía divertida ante aquella reacción._

**Darien: **Serena se presentó a Ziré una amiga de la Universidad, y por lo que veo conocida de Seiya.

_La voz de Darien hizo se Serena reaccionara y sonriera fingidamente, cosa que para Seiya y su acompañante no pasó desapercibido._

**Ziré: **Mucho gusto Serena – _la hermosa chica se levantó de su asiento y le tendió la mano a la rubia para saludarla – _Darien y Seiya me han hablado mucho de ti – _sonrió para intentar suavizar un poco las cosas entre los cuatro._

**Seiya: **Ziré es una vieja amiga Serena, la conocimos apenas llegamos a Tokio, a ella le debemos muchas cosas…

_Darien miró a Seiya extrañado, ¿le estaba dando explicaciones a Serena? … _

**Ziré: **Es hora de retirarnos Seiya, fue un gusto conocerte Serena, nos vemos luego Darien, con su permiso – _dicho lo último tomo de la mano a Seiya sin dejar que éste se despidiera y salieron de la cafetería._

_Serena y Darien se quedaron parados en silencio hasta que ella dijo – _es muy hermosa ¿verdad?, no sabía que Seiya tuviera más amigos que nosotros.

_Darien por su parte sólo se quitó de su lado y fue a buscar un café para tomar, dejando a Serena en sus pensamientos…_

_Mientras tanto Ziré y Seiya ibán rumbo al estacionamiento, en ella se notaba enojo, de repente se paró en seco…_

Así que ella de quien estas tan enamorado – _espero que a él contestara pero el silencio reinó entre los dos – _Ella tiene novio ¿sabes?, y su novio la ama mucho, yo lo sé porque él me lo ha dicho, es mi único amigo desde que ustedes se fueron y me dejaron aquí - _¿Por qué le reclamaba eso? Se decía para ella misma sin entenderlo - _ Ella jamás podrá ser para ti Seiya, y tú no eres nada de ella, por lo tanto no tienes que darle ninguna explicación – _Ziré volteó a verlo e hizo que él la mirara a los ojos – _Esa niña es de alguien más, y tú no le perteneces.

_Seiya la miraba confundido, estudió cada parte de su rostro, ella tenía razón en lo que le decía, y sintió el impulso de tomarla de la cintura, a pesar de que ella era un mujer algunos años mayor que él le parecía muy hermosa. Ziré era esbelta y de piernas largas, sin embargo él la pasaba por algunos centímetros. Estudió cada parte de su rostro y pensó en lo que Taiki le había dicho por la mañana, se acercó lentamente a ella y con delicadeza la besó, ella se sorprendió más no se separó, al contrario se colgó de su cuello._

_Fue un beso tierno, y aunque la había sorprendido no lo había detenido, pensó para sí misma que tenía todo el derecho de estar con alguien que fuera para ella, y quien mejor que el amigo que ella tanto quería…_

_El beso duró unos segundos, sin embargo para ambos pareció una eternidad, ambos se miraron por un momento, luego la chica bajó la mirada, ahora pensaba con más claridad…_

**Ziré: **Si esto no funciona, te perderé…

**Seiya: **pase lo que pase estaré contigo… - _la abrazó con fuerza, temiendo que ella saliera corriendo, la beso en la frente una y otra vez – _aun si no funcionara me quedaré a tu lado, si es necesario me convertiré en tu sombra pero estaré aquí junto a ti…

_Dos personas los miraban desde lejos, el peliplateado tenía una cara de fastidio mientras que el castaño sonreía._

**Yaten: **¿en verdad crees que va a olvidarla? Solo te digo que si Seiya lastima a Ziré no se la acabará conmigo – _sus muecas hacían notar que no estaba de acuerdo con lo que su hermano hacía._

**Taiki: **Ambos lo necesitan, él para olvidar a Serena y ella para olvidar a alguien más, nuestra Ziré no es la misma de hace unos años Yaten, alguien rompió su corazón aunque no quiera decírnoslo, ambos estarán bien, vamos tenemos que ir a separarlos.

_No se dieron cuenta de que dos personas más estaban detrás de ellos, la rubia no podía ver a Darien a los ojos y él no quitaba la vista de encima de aquella pareja que acababa de formarse a cuestas de un gran dolor…_

_Continuará..._

* * *

__Hola chicos quisiera disculparme por dejar pasar tanto tiempo, espero pronto volver a subir otra parte de mi historia..

GRacias :)


	14. TRAICIÓN POR TRAICIÓN

_**Disclaimer:**_Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

**XIV – TRAICIÓN POR TRAICIÓN**

_Una mujer alta y pálida se encontraba en parque no. 10 de la ciudad. Llevaba el cabello largo negro, su vestimenta era extraña y estaba herida, o al menos eso parecía, su vestido blanco llevaba una mancha de sangre en el pecho; cualquiera diría que era una aparición o bien regresaba de una fiesta de disfraces._

_Las personas ahí se la quedaban viendo atentamente, algunos divertidos y otros preocupados, no se movía de su lugar, estaba parada justo en una parte poco iluminada del parque, de repente levanta una de sus manos y del cielo empezaron a caer trozos de hielo, las personas ahí reunidas empezaron a correr despavoridas. Gritos de miedo y dolor se escuchaban por todo el parque._

Tú a diferencia de la otra chica, no vienes por la esencia de las personas – _detrás de aquella mujer se encontraba Neptune_

No es a ti a quien he venido a buscar – _respondió la pelinegra tranquila_

_Uranus apareció frente a ella y de un solo movimiento colocó su espada frente a su rostro - _¿Qué no nos temes? – _la arrogancia en la voz de la sailor del aire sin duda había regresado._

No es a ti a quien he venido a buscar – _dijo por segunda vez la extraña mujer_

Entonces dinos a quien buscas – _Neptune se acercó un poco más a ella por detras._

Selene… - _la mujer no dijo más_

_Uranus hizo una mueca de fastidio y atacó a la mujer frente a ella, pero ni siquiera pudo hacerle un rasguño y salió volando contra un árbol. Inmediatamente Neptune se acercó a ella preocupada._

**Neptune: **¿Te encuentras bien Uranus? – _tomó su brazo para ayudarla a incorporarse_

_Uranus con furia hizo a un lado a Neptune incorporándose, ni siquiera volteó a verla o dijo algo y se lanzó de nuevo contra aquella desconocida mujer._

_Pasó lo mismo, salió disparada hacia el mismo árbol, pero esta vez Neptune se interpuso para que no fuera golpeada de nuevo. El golpe fue muy fuerte, y la sailor del mar casi quedó inconsciente por el impacto, sin embargo Uranus solo se paró y volvió a atacar._

_Jupiter se encontraba hacía unos minutos parada cerca del lugar y lo había visto todo, sólo miraba a su hermana mientras escuchaba los gritos de furia de Uranus al no poder hacerle daño a la desconocida, se acercó lentamente a la sailor semiconsciente y la abrazó con lágrimas en los ojos – _ella no se merece tu preocupación – _le dijo al oído_

**Neptune: **Algún día ella lo entenderá – _le respondió con la voz entrecortada. Intentó incorporarse pero no pudo sola, así que Jupiter la ayudó con cuidad._

_No se dieron cuenta en que momento Faire llegó junto a ellas acompañada de Artemis, Plut y Saturn, volteó a verlas y se acercó más a ellas, tomó el rostro de su fiel compañera de batallas y la miró a los ojos verde aguamarina llenos de lágrimas – _Sabes que ella no cambiará y no te perdonará, pero aun así admiro las esperanzas que tienes en ella, llévala a descansar Jupiter, yo las alcanzaré en cuanto pueda…

_Jupiter asintió y se retiró del lugar con Neptune._

_Faire y sus compañeras se quedaron viendo un rato más como la obstinada Uranus intentaba una y otra vez golpear a la que consideraba su enemiga, en eso sintieron la presencia de Eternal Sailor Moon y las demás senshis. _

Detente – _gritó Sailor Moon a Uranus la cual dudó pero obedeció – _Dinos que es lo que quieres ¿por qué estás aquí? – _su voz temblaba como si tuviera miedo de enterarse de algo, sus ojos también mostraban ese miedo a la respuesta…_

Selene… - _Dijo de nuevo aquella mujer_

Aquí me tienes – _dijo Faire saliendo de las sombras de los arboles - _¿Por qué quieres verme?

_La mujer se quedó mirando a Faire detenidamente - _Mi nombre es Astarte, y era hasta hace poco la mano derecha de Demetrio…

_Se hizo un silencio incómodo y las senshi se pusieron en guardia, sin embargo Faire levanto una manó indicando que no se movieran._

**Astarte: **Princesa del Imperio Lunar – _le costaba trabajo hablar, se llevó una mano a su pecho, dolía mucho – _Demetrio me ha traicionado porque ya no le soy indispensable, yo le di todo y lo traje a este planeta a buscar a la hija de Serenidad – _la pálida mujer no quitada la vista de encima de Faire, la cual poco a poco se acercó más a ella – _sin embargo al enterarse de que estabas despierta cambió sus planes – _Astarte hizo una pausa y tomó aire para continuar – _Yo creo princesa de la Luna que ahora te quiere a ti - _El silencio reinó en aquel lugar mientras Astarte lograba volver a hablar – _sabe que teniéndote, tendría a su disposición al Imperio Lunar y podría hacer de él lo que quisiera, incluso venderlo en pedazos al mejor postor delante de tus ojos…

_Faire la miró detenidamente a los ojos y es un instante ella y Sailor Moon se encontraban convertidas en princesa. Hizo un ademán a Serenity de acercarse a ella._

**Selene: **Astarte, como sé que lo que tú me dices es verdad y no una trampa de tu señor para deshacerse de Serenity.

_Astarte sonrió, a Selene no se le escapaba una – _Él no quería deshacerse de ella en realidad, era sólo una pantalla que usaba para que los pueblos que antes fueron parte del reino lunar y fueron desterrados le juraran lealtad, él quería casarse con Serenity y adueñarse de Imperio, pero ahora que tú estás aquí sus planes debieron cambiar, tú eres capaz de unificar de nuevo esos reinos y hacerse de nuevo el Reino aliado más poderoso del universo, de esa manera podría adueñarse poco a poco de la galaxia – _hizo una pausa – _Claro Selene que no puedo probarte nada, son sólo suposiciones mías, y si estoy aquí diciéndotelo es porque traición se paga con traición…

**Serenity: **Eso quiere decir que si ya no me quiere a mí, quien está en peligro eres tú – _Serenity volteó a ver a su hermana con miedo en los ojos…_

_Selene la miró fijamente, ¿en realidad se preocupaba por ella? – _En realidad Serenity tú estás ahora en gran peligro, pues si tú ya no eres parte de sus planes, no tiene por qué mantenerte viva, Demetrio odia el recuerdo de tu madre, y tú eres casi idéntica a ella…

_El pánico se reflejó casi de inmediato en los ojos de la rubia y pareció que las piernas le flaqueaban, sin dar tiempo a reaccionar y antes de que Serenity tocara el suelo Endimion la tenía entre sus brazos. ¿Cómo había llegado ahí sin que ella se diera cuenta? No había sentido su energía en ningún momento…_

_Selene lo miró con dolor y él le sostuvo la mirada un momento, en verdad dolía verlo junto a ella, mucho más de lo que ella imaginaba._

_La peliplateada volvió a mirada a Astarte quien en un segundo ya se encontraba en el suelo._

_Selene se agachó junto a ella y la miró a los ojos – _En verdad debe haberte dolido que él te traicionara ¿Deseas que yo haga algo en tu nombre Astarte?

_Aquella mujer con poca energía la miro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – _a pesar de todo no puedo pedirte que lo mates – _de sus ojos salían gruesas lágrimas de dolor._

_Selene la entendía, ella sentía lo mismo por Endimión, podría dolerle mucho que él ahora estuviera con Serenity pero no podía odiarlo. Abrazó a Astarte y le dijo al oído – _Deja de sufrir – _y en ese preciso momento Astarte dejó de llorar y empezó a desaparecer del regazo de la peliplateada._

_La luna se escondió entre nubes densas por unos segundos y al regresar de nuevo sus rayos, ni Selene ni sus senshis se encontraban en el parque, sólo quedaron Uranus en el suelo agotada, Mercury, Mars y Venus junto a Endimion que tenía entre sus brazos a Serenity, y poco a poco el parque quedó totalmente desierto._

_A la mañana siguiente Serena abrió los ojos poco a poco, estaba sola en la recamara de Rei. Se incorporó lentamente hasta quedar sentada en la cama de su amiga, en eso Luna apareció con un poco de té verde – _pensé que seguirías dormida – _le sonrió cálidamente y se acercó a ella dándole la taza que traía en la mano – _te lo traje imaginando que al despertar tendrías sed.

_La rubia le agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa y bebió un sorbo – está delicioso – pensó para sí misma y se quedó viendo fijamente a Luna – _Debo tener más cuidado ahora – _sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al instante y se echó a los brazos de luna a llorar._

_Luna acarició su cabello con dulzura – _Artemis vino anoche por órdenes de Selene, ha preguntado tu estado y ha dicho que Selene te pide que no te preocupes – _la abrazó con fuerza – _Ella no te dejará sola, te quiere aunque le sea tan difícil expresarlo.

_Rei se encontraba fuera escuchando lo que Luna le decía a su amiga, sabía que para Selene era difícil pero no dudaría en protegerla y ayudarla. Sin que Luna o Serena se dieran cuenta se alejó de su recamara y salió rumbo a la Universidad de Tokio._

**** Departamento de Ziré ****

_La peliplateada se encontraba en su recamara arreglándose para ir a la Universidad cuando un gato blanco entró por su ventana._

**Ziré: **Debes odiarme por obligarte a estar como un gato sin poder hablar - _ lo cargó y lo abrazó con cariño – _No puedo permitir que ellos te vean, se asustarían – _dijo mientras besaba su frente y le sonreía._

_Para sí Artemis solo pensaba en que les sorprendería más enterarse de quien es ella mientras Ziré lo ponía en el suelo, siguió a su nueva ama hacía la estancia y quién se quedó sentada esperando que tocaran a su puerta._

_No tardó para que alguien tocara la puerta y ella se levantara a abrir. Unos ojos azules de encontraron con los de ella, y unos labios delgados buscaron urgentemente los suyos mientras la rodeaba su pequeña cintura, aquel hombre de cabellos negros la empujó hacia dentro del departamento mientras la besaba y la aprisionó hacia la pared para que no pudiera escapar._

Me gusta dar estos saludos – _dijo el hombre rozando los labios de la peliplateada a propósito para provocarla_

_Ziré jadeaba acalorada por el increíble saludo que Seiya le había dado apenas abrió la puerta de su departamento, le sonrió con timidez y lo empujó._

Si Taiki o Yaten te ven hacerlo no paran de golpearte hasta dejarte inconsciente – _respondió con tono burlón Ziré mientras iba por su bolso – _Es hora de irnos – _se acercó de nuevo a Seiya y le dio un beso tierno en los labios – _Los chicos nos esperan, cuida bien la casa Adonis – _y detrás de ella cerró la puerta._

_Artemis se quedó helado al ver como a sólo un día de empezar una relación se llevaban demasiado bien, tal vez la urgencia de estar con alguien, pensó para disculparlos, pero de un momento a otro se había olvidado de esa situación centrándose en algo más importante, Demetrio…_

_No tenía caso ir con Luna porque no lo entendería, además Selene no le había dado la orden de hacerlo, si bien Selene era una excelente guerrera era muy cautelosa y exagerada en ocasiones si de discreción se hablaba, sin embargo gracias a ello es que había podido mantenerse las cosas tranquilas y sin riesgos a que los descubrieran. Además de los que enemigos parecían haberse detenido, o iban más lentos, o bien no sabían que más hacer o estaban planeando algo realmente malo. _

_Todo parecía indicar que era lo segundo, pues la aparición de Astarte sólo indicaba que Demetrio había cambiado radicalmente sus planes. Definitivamente tenían que cuidarse mucho, y se sentía tranquilo porque la noche anterior Selene había dado la orden de cuidar en todo momento a la pequeña princesa, eso sólo significaba algo, Selene en verdad quería a Serenity, y deseaba su bienestar…_

_**Continuará…**_


	15. ENTRE CEREZOS

_**Disclaimer: **_Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

**XIV – ENTRE CEREZOS**

_Hacía ya una semana desde que Astarte había hablado con Selene sobre los posibles planes de Demetrio, y no tenían ninguna señal de él o sus sirvientes. Seiya había empezado a ir a los cursos previos al inicio de la Universidad junto con Taiki y Yaten. Él había elegido seguir con la carrera de música para ser compositor, ya no deseaba volver a ser cantante, sólo deseaba escribir. Yaten por su parte había entrado a la carrera de Diseño de Imagen, y Taiki había logrado entrar a la Facultad de Medicina junto con Ami, así que diario se veían. _

_Por las mañanas los chicos junto con Ziré estaban en la Universidad, y por la tarde Seiya se quedaba en el departamento de Ziré a estudiar o simplemente estar acompañándola, Yaten no estaba realmente de acuerdo con esa relación, y Taiki pensaba totalmente lo contrario, a ambos se les veía más felices; si no fuera porque él se había vuelto muy cercano a la peliazul no sabrían nada de las chicas. Con mucho esfuerzo de su parte él había invitado a Ami a un día de campo con los chicos en los campos de Cerezo en flor._

_Esa mañana se sentía más nervioso que de costumbre, sería una cita con aquella mujer que la primera vez que estuvo aquí lo había cautivado. Había despertado temprano para arreglar lo que se llevarían; Ziré había dicho que se encargaría de la comida, mientras él y los chicos de los refrescos y las mantas para el picnic._

_Estaba sirviéndose una taza de café cuando escuchó un golpe en la puerta y un maullido, inmediatamente supo de quien se trataba… Vivían en el departamento que estaba al lado de su gran amiga, era mucho más pequeño que el anterior pero era muy cómodo y sobre todo no pagaban renta ya que ella se los había regalado._

_Al abrir la puerta el pequeño gato blanco que siempre acompañaba a su amiga entro y ella tiró a sus brazos abrazándolo con euforia – ella es así – pensó para si mismo…_

Hey! No te pases con mi novia – _Seiya había aparecido apenas escuchó el sonido de la puerta, y con la misma regresó a su recamará para bañarse y arreglarse._

_Ambos empezaron a reírse por la reacción del pelinegro al ver como esa bella mujer lo abrazaba, pero bien sabía que eran como hermanos._

**Taiki: **pasa pequeña, te sirvo una taza de café

**Ziré: **Gracias!, eso me falta para despertar por completo – _y le regalo una hermosa sonrisa a su acompañante_

_Taiki sacó otra taza, tenía una duda muy grande desde que habían regresado, se quedó un momento pensando en si le preguntaba o no a su amiga…_

_¿_Sucede algo Taiki? – _preguntó Ziré al ver que él se quedó quieto_

_El castaño tardo en moverse, debía preguntarle correctamente para que ella no se enojara y se fuera, después de unos segundos se decidió – _Tú no eres la misma de hace unos años, ¿Quién te lastimo? – _mientras hablaba se volteó para ver la reacción de su amiga._

_Ziré puso los ojos como platos, ¿Cómo Taiki se había dado cuenta de eso?, solo acertó a bajar la mirada para esconder como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas – _No me imaginé que alguno de ustedes se diera cuenta – _su voz era entrecortada._

_Taiki se sintió mal, tal vez no fue la mejor forma de preguntarle, se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza y ella se soltó a llorar en sus brazos, él dejo que llorara todo lo que quisiera hasta que se calmara._

_Ziré pronto se calmó y lo miró a los ojos – _No puedo decirte mucho de eso, solo que él esta con alguien que lo ama mucho, y sé que él también la ama, así que yo tengo que hacerme a un lado y dejarlo ser feliz…

_El castaño miró esos ojos azul cielo hermoso - _¿Quieres a mi hermano? – _le preguntó sin rodeo alguno lo cual hizo que Ziré se incorporara sorprendida_

_**Ziré: **_Claro que lo quiero Taiki, ¿cómo me preguntas eso? – _estaba un poco enojada por su pregunta, ¿qué lo hacía dudar de ella?_

**Taiki: ** Tranquila, no quiero que te enojes, me refiero a que tú amas a alguien más pero estas con Seiya, puedes hacerlo por despecho o … - _Ziré puso un dedo en su boca antes de que el siguiera._

**Ziré: **No, yo no estoy con Seiya por despecho, sólo quiero darme una oportunidad de amar a alguien que sé que me amará, Seiya también ama a alguien más, pero ese alguien esta con otra persona, y él no está por despecho conmigo, sólo queremos darnos una oportunidad Taiki…

_Ella tenía razón, ninguno de los dos era así como para que él pensara algo que no es, sólo la abrazó y se disculpó. Ziré asintió con la cabeza tomó un sorbo de su taza de café y fue a la recamara de Seiya a ver si ya estaba listo._

_Fue grande su sorpresa cuando lo encontró en su cama tirado durmiendo, así que se recostó y colocó su rostro frente al suyo, lo miró por un largo rato sin mover la mirada; físicamente era muy parecido a esa persona, pero eran muy diferentes en su forma de ser, Endimion era serio y Seiya de serio no tenía nada, sin embargo amaba esa forma de ser de su ahora novio._

_Seiya era sin duda muy alegre y espontáneo, diario la sorprendía por las mañanas antes de irse a la Universidad, con besos y caricias a veces subidas de todo otras muy sutiles. Se sonrojó al recordar la noche anterior al despedirse de él, ver su torso desnudo y tocarlo…_

_**Flash back**_

_Seiya y ella se encontraban en la estancia cada uno leyendo sus libros de carrera, algo nuevo que había descubierto él de ella es que usaba lentes para leer o estar en la computadora, y en verdad se veía muy sexy usándolos. _

_Ziré era realmente bella, y tenía un hermoso cuerpo, bien formado y firme, era extraño que la primera vez que ellos llegaron nunca la vio como algo más que una hermana para él, y esta vez algo en ella había cambiado que lo obligaba a estar a su lado, no quería separarse de ella ni un momento, sobre todo le extrañaba el deseo de tocarla a cada rato y que sus manos quisieran recorrerla toda sin dejar un espacio vacío sin conocer…_

_Sin darse cuenta él se había parado de su lugar y había llegado junto a ella y se había quitado la camisa, ella alzó la mirada y se quedó sorprendida de aquel pelinegro frente a ella, él le quitó el libro de las manos y la cargo hasta la recamara, la recostó y la miró detenidamente – _eres tan bella – _dijo en voz baja y se puso sobre ella – _Tus anteojos te hacen ver muy sexy – _le dijo al oído y sintió como ella se erizaba bajo su cuerpo._

_Ziré se atrevió a tocar su pecho desnudo, y con ambas manos empezó a acariciarlo, luego su espalda y lo empujo hacía ella para poder besarlo, él se apoderó de su boca como un sediento que no ha probado agua en semanas y sin que ella pusiera resistencia desabrocho cada uno de los botones de su blusa dejando sus pechos solo cubiertos por su brassiere._

_Él no los toco, sólo los admiró y se pegó a ellos, y con un movimiento alzo su falda dejando solo una fina tela y su pantalón interponerse entre ellos, ambos gimieron en ese momento, se miraron el uno al otro detenidamente y con deseo – _Aun no es el momento pequeña, quisiera pero podríamos sentirnos culpables más tarde – _dijo él con el aliento caliente; ella solo acertó a decir Sí con la cabeza y le dio un beso tierno que se volvió lleno de lujuria en un segundo…_

_Seiya acarició sus piernas con urgencia y deseo y ella lo aprisionó entre ellas, lo que hizo que gimieran de nuevo – _es hora de que te vayas – _dijo ella sonriendo con picardía, con ese movimiento se había vengado de todas las veces que él la dejaba atónita con sus locuras._

_Él solo atinó a sonreir y salir de la alcoba…_

_**Fin flash back**_

_Ziré estaba totalmente roja y no vio que Seiya ya la veía con un ojo abierto – _Te estas acordando de anoche – _le dijo el chico sonriente, lo que hizo que se sorprendiera y se bajara rápido de la cama, le tirara una almohada y saliera de la recamara._

_****DEPARTAMENTO DE AMI****_

_La chica se encontraba nerviosa y ansiosa desde el día anterior después de que Taiki la invitara a un día de campo con sus hermanos y una persona especial para él. Aunque lo último la había hecho sentirse algo celosa la confundía que la hubiese invitado, además Serena ya les había contado que al parecer Seiya tenía novia, cosa que no hizo contenta a Rei o Mina, así que lo más probable es que se tratara de ella._

_Taiki le había dicho que pasarían por ella aproximadamente a las 9 am, sin embargo ella estaba lista desde las 8, se encontraba en el balcón del departamento en el que vivía con su madre y cada que veía acercarse un automóvil sentía que su corazón palpitaba más rápido y se calmaba cuando veía que el auto no se paraba en la entrada del edificio._

_Sintió que algo vibraba en su pantalón y al revisarlo se encontró con un mensaje de Taiki, ya estaban cerca de su departamento y le pedía que bajara a la estancia; rápidamente tomó sus cosas, se quedó parada un segundo en el espejo y bajó rápidamente. _

_Cada segundo que pasaba esperando en la estancia hacía que su corazón latiera más y más rápido; de pronto un auto muy lujoso se paró justo frente a ella, y de él bajo un castaño con anteojos negros…_

_**Taiki: **_Buenos días Ami, ¿lista? – _Diablos! Si está aquí en la estancia es porque ya está lista... – pensó para sí mismo el castaño_

_Ami lo miró divertida – ¿Estará tan nervioso como yo? ¿Será el atuendo indicado? – en su mente rodaban muchas preguntas sin respuesta – _Si claro vámos – _dijo sonriendo, lo cual hizo que Taiki se sonrojara._

_El castaño tomó una pequeña cesta que tenía junto a ella y puso una mano sobra su cintura guiándola hacia el automóvil. Ambos se sonrojaron pero era lo correcto cuando un joven invitaba a una señorita a salir. Llegaron al automóvil nerviosos, Taiki abrió la puerta como todo un caballero y la ayudó a entrar y acomodarse en su lugar y él se encargó de acomodar la cesta en la cajuela._

_Al entrar al automóvil Taiki le sonrió y volteó a ver a Ziré, quien se encontraba en el asiento del copiloto – _Ella es Ziré, una amiga de años casi nuestra hermana y novia de Seiya, y Ziré te presento a Ami, una buena amiga de años que ahora estudia conmigo en la facultad de medicina.

_La peliazul se quedó boquiabierta cuando aquella chica de cabello plateado volteó y pudo verla detalladamente, era realmente hermosa, sus ojos azul cielo brillaban y sus facciones eran realmente finas. Cualquiera diría que era una modelo… - _Mucho gusto soy Ami Mizuno – _dijo con un poco de nervios extendiendo la mano._

El gusto es mio, seremos colegas cuando acabes la escuela de medicina – _Ziré le tomó la mano para saludarla y le regalo una hermosa sonrisa._

_**Ami: **_Vaya también estudias medicina que bueno, tienes un gusto en común con Taiki.

**Ziré: **así es Ami, algún gusto en común debía tener con él – _y en ese momento todos echaron la carcajada._

_En el trayecto hacia el campo fueron platicando de cosas de la Universidad, Ami y Ziré parecían llevarse bien y tener varios gustos en común, como la medicina, la informática y la astrología…_

_Después de una hora de viaje llegaron a aquel hermoso campo de cerezos en flor, había varias familias y grupos de amigos conviviendo y no tardaron mucho en escoger el lugar que para ellos era el mejor del campo. Todos se sentaron alrededor de una manta que Yaten y Seiya se encargaron de colocar y empezar a comer todos los bocadillos que llevaron para compartir._

_Ami se quedaba por momentos viendo a Seiya y Ziré ¿era el mismo Seiya de hace unos años?, se veía tan diferente, tan feliz y contento con ella, no parecía acordarse del amor que antes le tenía a su amiga, y aunque eso le confortaba porque no se metería más entre ella y Darien, le hacía algo de ruido en la cabeza la forma en que Serena les dijo que Seiya se había enamorado de alguien más, como si no estuviera conforme con eso, sin embargo decidió no tomarle importancia, simplemente podría ser que ninguna de ella sabían que ellos tres tenían a una mujer tan cercana._

Ami ¿quieres ir a dar un paseo? – _Taiki sacó de sus pensamientos a la peliazul la cual gustosa aceptó ir a dar un paseo con él. La ayudó a incorporarse y la tomó de la cintura para guiarla, mientras les avisaba a los demás que irían a dar un paseo._

Suerte hermano, ánimo – _gritaban Yaten y Seiya mientras se alejaban y de reojo vio que Ziré les daba un golpe en el brazo gesto que le agradeció enormemente._

_Caminaron un largo rato sin hablarse hasta que llegaron cerca de una colina, la vista era hermosa, hacía abajo de la colina se veía una tupida alfombra de cerezos en flor, era como para tomarle una foto en ese mismo instante. _

**Ami: **Seiya se ve muy feliz con Ziré ¿verdad? – _Ami se atrevió a hablar después de un rato de observar esa vista tan linda._

**Taiki: **Sí así es, no tienen mucho tiempo en realidad pero se han sabido acoplar.

**Ami: **¿Ya no siente nada por Serena?

**Taiki: **Si, pero él no se atreverá a meterse entre ella y Darien, así que ambos decidieron darse una oportunidad de estar juntos y sanar.

**Ami: **ya veo, él tiene la oportunidad de amar a alguien más y ella es realmente bella…

_Taiki se acercó a ella por detrás y lentamente rodeó su cintura – _no más que tú – _le dijo quedito al oído y casi instantáneamente sintió como ella se estremeció en sus brazos. La peliazul volteó la cara hacia él y sus labios quedaron justo a unos milímetros de tocar los de aquel hombre que desde años le había robado el sueño y la tranquilidad._

_En un solo movimiento los ojos azules de aquella chica se encontraron con los suyos, y podía sentir su aliento tan cerca que casi sentía que podía acariciarlo. No pudo aguantar un segundo más y por fin pudo sentir del rose de sus labios con los de aquella bella mujer que había llegado para quedarse en sus pensamientos desde años atrás. Nunca imaginó que al regresar, esos sentimientos que según él ya no existían volvieran a renacer con sólo mirarla de lejos._

**_Continurá…_**


	16. DÍA DE CAMPO

_**Disclaimer:**___Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

**XVI – DIA DE CAMPO**

_Dulces… dulces y suaves, se sienten tan dulces y suaves sus labios – pensaba Ami mientras Taiki la besaba tiernamente y la abrazaba delicadamente – quisiera quedarme así toda la vida – pensaba mientras se sonrojaba… - oh! Dios esto se parece tanto al…_

Así se hace amiga! – _se escuchó una voz chillona a lo lejos, y era muy parecida a la voz de …_

Mina? – _gritaron ambos al unísono y como si fuera un espejo voltearon al mismo tiempo hacia donde se había escuchado el grito, fue cuando se percataron de que la rubia venía a toda velocidad hacia ellos y tras de ella Lita y Rei intentando alcanzarla_

_En un dos por tres Mina estaba a un lado de ellos – _Vaya Ami que guardadito te tenías este amorío con el guapo de Taiki – _decía la rubia con los ojos picarones_

_Ami y Taiki ni siquiera podían articular palabra o moverse, unos segundos después llegaron Lita y Rei y agarraron a la rubia por el pelo – _Qué crees que estas haciendo? – _le grito la pelinegra enfurecida – _Mina no debes meterte en esto es cosa de ellos – _la reprendía Lita roja de vergüenza._

**Taiki: **¿Se puede saber como diablos nos encontraron? – _pregunto con cierta desesperación en su voz_

_Todas se quedaron calladas y confundidas por su pregunta – _Están en la parte más alta de la colina, es como un mirador que tiene vista hacía casi todo el campo – _respondió Rei _

_La pareja solo atinó a ver alrededor de ellos, era verdad desde ahí casi todos en el campo podían verlos…_

Felicidades hermano por fin te decidiste – _gritó Seiya mientras le alzaban la mano y se reían de ambos._

_Ami sonrió divertida y tomó la mano del castaño – _Algún día tendrían que saberlo – _le dijo mirando al castaño, quien la volteó a ver y sonrió_

**Seiya: **Hola chicas que hacen por aquí! – _gritó el pelinegro mientras se acercaba con Yaten a saludarlas_

**Lita: **Darien y Serena nos invitaron a venir, los arboles de cerezo son hermosos en estas fechas

_Seiya se tensó casi de inmediato, aunque tenía una linda relación con Ziré aun le resultaba incomodo escuchar el nombre de su bombón, sólo atinó a voltear hacia donde ellos estaban y alzó la mano para saludarlos._

**Yaten: **Pensé que habían venido siguiéndonos – _dijo el ojiverde mirando a Mina_

**Mina: **No Yaten como crees, pero ¿quisieran juntarse con nosotros para el almuerzo?

**Taiki: **Lo sentimos chicas, pero venimos con otra amiga y no se si ustedes se sientan cómodas con su presencia – _volteó hacia donde se encontraba la peliplateada._

_Las chicas voltearon la mirada hacia donde ella se encontraba, Lita se sorprendió al ver de quien se trataba y sin darse cuenta empezó a caminar hacia donde ella estaba ante la mirada atónita de todos que se ahí se encontraban. Al llegar ahí le sonrio._

**Ziré: **No tenía idea de que conocieras a los chicos – _le dijo sonriendo a Lita_

**Lita: **Lo mismo digo princesa, no sabia que usted conociera a nuestros amigos

**Ziré: **No me digas princesa Lita, en este momento soy Ziré – _se levantó del césped al ver que todos se acercaban a ellos._

_Al llegar con Seiya se acercó a Ziré y tomó su mano – _No sabía que se conocían tú y Lita

_Ziré volteó hacia la castaña y le sonrió – _Nos conocimos hace un tiempo en un curso de cocina avanzada, es muy buena cocinera y la repostería se la da muy bien – _La castaña le agradeció con la mirada y una sonrisa_

**Seiya: **Entonces deja que te presente a Rei y Mina, amigas nuestras de hace un tiempo y de Lita y Ami de hace años – _extendió su mano hacia la de ellas – _y chicas les presento a Ziré amiga nuestra al llegar a Tokio y mi novia

_Mina, Rei y Lita se quedaron en silencio sorprendidas primero por la belleza de aquella desconocida chica, y segundo porque Seiya la había presentado como su novia. La rubia se había quedado como petrificada mientras Rei le deba la mano cortésmente._

_De repente Mina reacciono – _Vaya! No me lo hubiera imaginado, Seiya que picarón y guardadito te lo tenías, seguro la dejaste triste y desamparada desde que te fuiste hace unos años – _decía casi gritando_

_Rei, Amy y Lita se la quedaron mirando sorprendidos al igual que los chicos y su acompañante._

Porque no nos acompañan a comer, no creo que haya algún problema por Darien y Serena además estamos encantadas de conocer a Ziré – _dijo la pelinegra para callar a Mina_

_Seiya miró a Ziré – _Si a ti no te incomoda podríamos aceptar su invitación –_por un momento pareció perderse en esos ojos azul cielo, a él le daba la impresión de poder ver las estrellas a través de ellos, sintió un apretón de manos que lo sacó de sus pensamientos y vio asentir con la cabeza a la chica que estaba a su lado._

_Recogieron rápido todo lo que había llevado y empezaron a caminar hacia donde Serena y Darien se encontraban. Ambos se encontraban distraídos en su plática y no se dieron cuenta de que las chicas llegaron con acompañantes._

Eh chicos hemos traído más personas para disfrutar el día, espero no haya ningún problema – _dijo Lita cuando llegaron junto a ellos_

_Eso hizo que ambos voltearan sorprendidos por las palabras de su amiga y la sorpresa se logró ver más en el rostro de Serena, Darien sólo sonrió y alzó una mano para saludar a todos los recién llegados, Serena se quedó seria por un momento, cosa que sorprendió a las chicas que sólo voltearon a verse entre ellas y luego le dio una sonrisa a todos._

_Todos estuvieron riendo y haciendo bromas en el almuerzo, hasta que los chicos decidieron que era hora de un partido de futbol americano._

**Seiya: **En mi equipo estarán Lita, Rei y Serena – _dijo riendo y haciéndole un giño a Yaten el cual sólo volteó la cara como si no le importara._

**Taiki: **Pues que remedio que hacer mi equipo con los que dejaste Seiya – _respondió el castaño haciendo una mueca._

_Mina salió corriendo colgándose en el brazo del peliplateado – _Oh Yaten! Nos ha tocado estar en el mismo equipo, contigo de nuestro lado ganaremos - _dijo riendo la rubia._

_El ojiverde sólo hizo una mueca de fastidio y de un movimiento quitó su brazo del jaloneo de Mina y volteó a ver a los dos mayores del grupo – _Ustedes no jugaran por lo que veo…

_Darien y Ziré sólo moviendo la cabeza señalando que no lo harían, de esa manera el partido empezó y ambos se limitaron a ver que jugaran. El silencio entre ellos era algo incómodo, poco se conocían, pues hacía tan sólo unas semanas que habían empezado a hablar y hacer equipo para los trabajos. Fue la chica de ojos azul cielo quien rompió el silencio entre ellos…_

**Ziré: **Es bastante cómico que todos ustedes se conozcan, en realidad nunca me hubiera imaginado que Tokio sería tan pequeño.

**Darien: **En realidad yo no he tratado mucho con los chicos, sólo se sus nombres y que estudiaron un año de preparatoria con las chicas, pero en realidad es la primera vez que convivo con ellos, pero ¿Cómo es que tu los conoces? – _para Darien en verdad era un misterio pues definitivamente no tenían la misma edad._

_La chica sonrió y cerro los ojos un momento para recordar – _Ellos fueron contratados por la disquera en la que soy socia, llegaron como ángeles justo cuando estábamos pensando en cerrarla – _sonrió antes de seguir – _No sólo salvaron a la disquera si no también a mi, es por eso que los quiero tanto…

_El pelinegro se quedó mirándola atentamente, hablaba de ellos como si hubiesen sido un salvavidas. Hasta cierto punto la entendía, si su princesa no hubiese aparecido en su vida él estaría solo. – _Te entiendo perfectamente bien, me pasó lo mismo con Serena

_De repente escucharon gritos que provenían desde donde los chicos jugaban lo que hizo que ambos se pararan rápidamente y corrieran hacia ellos, al llegar encontraron a Seiya tirado en el pasto inconsciente, el corazón de la peliplateada se paró un momento pero al ver que iban a moverlo un gritó casi desesperado salió de su boca – _No! No se atrevan a moverlo!

_Todos se quedaron asustados y callados mientras veían que ella se acercaba junto con Darien al cuerpo tendido de Seiya. El pelinegro le tomó el pulso mientras Ziré abria sus ojos para ver sus pupilas - _¿Qué paso?_ – preguntó esperando una respuesta rápida._

Serena tiró un balón pero fue demasiado fuerte y fue directo a él por error – _dijo Lita preocupada_

_Serena sólo estaba parada con una mano en la boca sin poder moverse – _Fue un accidente – _dijo muy despacio – _yo no quería lastimarlo – _unas pequeñas lagrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos, y corrió a abrazarse de Rei._

_En ese momento Seiya dio signos de intentar despertar. La peliplateada tomó su mejilla y examinó el golpe que tenía en la frente, esperó paciente a que el pelinegro abriera los ojos lentamente – _Buen día amor, te tomaste una dolorosa siesta – _le dijo cuando sus ojos estuvieron abiertos completamente. Seiya se quedó mirando aquellos ojos azul cielo que lo hipnotizaban, podía ver que luchaban por no dejar que las lágrimas salieran de ellos y pudo descifrar en ellos miedo y preocupación._

_Yaten y Taiki se acercaron para ayudarlo a incorporarse mientras Mina y Amy llegaban con una bolsa con un poco de hielo para el golpe._

_Serena se acercó a Seiya con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y lo abrazó pidiéndole disculpas._

**Seiya: **No te preocupes bombón, fue sólo un accidente – _le dijo respondiendo aquel sincero abrazo, sin embargo sintió una mirada extraña sobre él y al alzar la mirada se encontró con los ojos de Yaten mostrando desaprobación._

_Discretamente Seiya se soltó de Serena y se acercó a Ziré que limpiaba de sus mejillas algunas lágrimas que parecían haber salido sin permiso alguno. Miró sus ojos ya mucho más tranquilos que hacía un momento y la abrazó con fuerza – _Que hayan sido tus ojos lo primero que vi al abrir los ojos ha sido una hermosa bendición – _le dijo al oído muy quedito y le dio un beso en la mejilla._

_Todos decidieron que lo mejor sería no jugar más así que decidieron pasar un rato más tranquilos y en plática. Darien y Serena habían decidido dar un paseo por el campo, mientras Taiki, Yaten, Mina, Ami y Rei jugaban cartas. Seiya, Ziré y Lita platicaban amenamente, parecía que el resto del día sería completamente tranquilo, pero unos gritos desesperados hicieron que todos se pusieran alerta._

_Todos se levantaron de golpe y vieron como las personas corrían despavoridas como huyendo de un lugar en especial. Yaten, Taiki y las chicas salieron corriendo hacia ese lugar, Seiya estuvo a punto de salir tras ellos pero recordó que Ziré y Lita estaban ahí. Ziré debía estar totalmente confundida y seguramente Lita no podía actuar si su princesa no se lo autorizaba – _Quédense aquí, iré a ver que sucede y si puedo ayudar en algo, no se muevan, Lita te encargo a Ziré – _tras darle indicaciones a ambas chicas salió corriendo en la misma dirección._

_La castaña se quedó quieta esperando órdenes de su princesa._

Son furones, llama a Hotaru dile que vayan a ver a Artemis inmediatamente para que puedan transportarse aquí – _dijo la peliplateada rompiendo el silencio. Si mandaba a llamar a Artemis es que era algo importante, ella no llamaba su guardián por cualquier tontería._

_A paso firme empezaron a caminar hacía la dirección de los gritos y estallidos de energía, y con tan sólo un destello ambas estaban transformadas en Sailor Scouts. No se había equivocado, dos furones se encontraban jugando con los humanos robándoles sus esencias, había alguien más podía sentirlo. Subió la mirada y ahí se encontraba Alana, observando cautelosamente lo que sus sirvientas hacían. _

_Lita observaba como sus amigas ya transformadas intentaban acabar con los entes sin lastimarlos demasiado, quería ayudarlas pero si lo hacía Selene la reprendería más tarde._

¿Cómo es que ellas llegaron aquí tan pronto? – _la duda se hice presente en los ojos azules de la peliplateada, cómo supieron tan rápido que ahí se encontraban los furones - _Ve a ayudarlas, intenta controlarlos aun así tengas que lastimarlos – _Jupiter agradeció con la mirada a Selene y fue corriendo a ayudarles._

_Faire se quedó esperando a que llegaran sus guardianas junto con Artemis. De pronto recordó a Seiya y los chicos, ¿dónde estarían? No podía verlos por ningún lado, probablemente había huido y estarían preocupados por ella y Lita, pero pensó en que luego se encargaría de darles alguna excusa. Sintió llegar a sus guardianas con Artemis, Neptune y Plut fueron enseguida a ayudar a quienes ahí se encontraban peleando._

_Saturn y Artemis se colocaron tras Faire esperando órdenes…_

**Faire: **Ustedes se van a encargar de esos dos furones que están jugando con Serenity y sus guardianas, yo voy por alguien más – _sin dar tiempo a reclamos salió hacía donde Alana se encontraba._

_Alana miraba desde un punto más alto quienes se encontraban ahí, en cualquier momento debía aparecer Serenity o Selene y sería su oportunidad para capturarlas. Demetrio había sido muy estricto en esa misión, llevarle ambas princesas sin ningún rasguño o golpe. Había aparecido más sailors y un guardián al que ella desconocía pero no había rastro de Selene o Serenity. De repente escuchó que alguien le hablaba…_

¿Me buscabas Alana? – _Faire se encontraba justo detrás de ella con su espada desenfundada y en posición de ataque_

_Alana sintió que el miedo le recorrió el cuerpo, si hubiese querido Faire la hubiese matado en ese preciso momento. No sintió su llegada y mucho menos que se había acercado demasiado a ella…_

_Continuará…_


	17. IDENTIDAD

_**Disclaimer: **_Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

_Alana miraba desde un punto más alto quienes se encontraban ahí, en cualquier momento debía aparecer Serenity o Selene y sería su oportunidad para capturarlas. Demetrio había sido muy estricto en esa misión, llevarle ambas princesas sin ningún rasguño o golpe. Había aparecido más sailors y un guardián al que ella desconocía pero no había rastro de Selene o Serenity. De repente escuchó que alguien le hablaba…_

¿Me buscabas Alana? – _Faire se encontraba justo detrás de ella con su espada desenfundada y en posición de ataque_

_Alana sintió que el miedo le recorrió el cuerpo, si hubiese querido Faire la hubiese matado en ese preciso momento. No sintió su llegada y mucho menos que se había acercado demasiado a ella…_

**XVII – IDENTIDAD**

_Alana miró fijamente a Faire con ojos temerosos. Definitivamente no la mataría por la espalda; si había algo que sabía perfectamente de la princesa Selene es que le gustaba librar sus batallas frente a frente._

Me preguntaba cuando aparecerías Selene, tengo ordenes de llevarte conmigo inmediatamente – _la voz de Alana era fría_

_Faire sonrió con cinismo – _Creo que para lograrlo tendrás, por lo menos, que dejarme inconsciente

**Alana: **También necesito llevar conmigo a Serenity, es mejor que vayan conmigo por las buenas o serán sus guerreras quienes sufrirán antes que ustedes – _señaló con un dedo hacia donde se encontraban todas las sailors peleando con los entes_

**Faire: **No lo creo, al menos no hoy, las guardianas de la Luna están acostumbradas a dar todo de ellas mismas antes de rendirse, así tengan que perder la vida en el intento, Serenity les ha enseñado muy bien eso a todas ellas… - _dijo con cierto agradecimiento hacia su pequeña hermana_

_Alana enfureció al escucharlo y se lanzó contra Selene, se había empezado a librar una batalla entre dos grandes guerreras y ases de la espada._

_Mientras tanto debajo se librara una pelea entre las Sailors y los entes, Luna y Uranus habían llegado a ayudar. _

_Mercury las dirigía con su minipc, mientras Luna las alentaba a seguir adelante. Mars, Venus y Júpiter se habían resignado a tener que matar a los entes o no les permitirían avanzar, Tuxedo Mask también había empezado a atacarlos fuertemente, y Sailor Moon parecía haber recordado algunas técnicas de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo de sus lecciones de defensa en el pasado._

_Uranus por su parte luchaba con maestría, como ella siempre lo había hecho, era una guerrera excepcional, tenía fuerza y técnica. La misma que le había enseñado a Serenity en el Milenio de Plata._

_Seiya, Taiki y Yaten estaban sorprendidos al ver el avance en técnicas de las chicas, sobre todo de Sailor Moon, sin embargo ellos no podían meterse. Fue entonces cuando Seiya recordó que había dejado a Lita y Ziré, y si Júpiter estará ahí quería decir que Ziré se había quedado sola, y podría haber venido a buscar a Lita entonces estaría por ahí y sería un blanco fácil._

_Salió corriendo hacia donde estaba Lita luchando, y empezó a gritarle preguntándole, Júpiter miró inconscientemente hacía donde Faire se encontraba luchando con Alana, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el pelinegro._

Ella está bien, no te preocupes – _le gritó la sailor del trueno para tranquilizarlo – _ahora ve a esconderte, es peligroso que estés aquí.

_Selene se percató de que Júpiter le gritaba alguien y al voltear la mirada vio a Seiya en el campo de batalla, sus ojos mostraron temor y preocupación. Su contrincante miró fijamente los ojos de Faire y siguiendo su mirada lo vio, un ser humano que sin entender porque había hecho que perdiera la concentración por un momento._

_Alana sonrió y se libró como pudo de ella y se abalanzó contra el pelinegro…_

_Por un momento Selene se paralizó al ver como Alana iba directo hacia Seiya, había cometido un error al dejar que sus ojos hablaran por ella, nunca le había pasado en batallas anteriores, pero recordó que Endimion era un excelente espadachín, por lo que no tenía que preocuparse de él en las batallas._

_Seiya no se había dado cuenta de que lo atacarían sino hasta que vio a una desconocida con la espada levantada muy cerca de él, Taiki y Yaten le gritaron con desesperación, mientras Sailor Moon y Jupiter, quienes se encontraban cerca de él intentaban zafarse desesperadamente de los entes para poder ayudarlo._

_Para todos los ahí presentes, pareció eterno el ataque, por un momento pensaron que Seiya sería herido o asesinado en ese preciso momento. El miedo se apoderó del pelinegro y sin saber cómo salió corriendo sin rumbo alguno. Por su parte Alana logró frenarlo con un ataque lastimándole la pierna._

_Ahí estaba él tirado en el pasto, viendo como aquella desconocida se acercaba a él con una sonrisa en el rostro, cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando sentir el corte de la espada y el dolor en cualquier momento, pero a cambio de eso escucho un choque de espadas y un quedo gemido de dolor. Abrió lentamente los ojos y vio frente a aquella Sailor que antes peleaba con su atacante. _

_¿Como diablos llegó aquí tan rápido? – se preguntaba Alana dando un paso hacia atrás y tratando de guardar el equilibrio, vio su espada… ¿Rota? ¿Cómo podía ser posible? ¿Tan fuerte era Selene que con su espada había roto la suya? Pero… ¿Dónde estaba la punta? Hizo un análisis rápido de Selene y ahí estaba, la punta de su espada estaba en el hombro izquierdo de Faire, examinó detenidamente su rostro, no había señal alguna de dolor. No tenía arma para seguir peleando, era mejor retirarse, ya tendría otra ocasión para llevar con ella a ambas princesitas. Se transportó a donde se encontraban sus compañeras y las tres desaparecieron en un segundo._

_Selene bajó su espada y la hizo desaparecer enseguida. Se llevo su mano derecha hacia su hombro – Duele – volteó hacia atrás - _¿Estas bien? – _preguntó al pelinegro preocupada…_

_Seiya estaba confundido, esa mujer se había interpuesto entre él y su atacante son razón alguna; la examinó centímetro a centímetro, era realmente hermosa, su cabello plateado y largo, sus brazos y piernas largas, era esbelta y elegante aún en batalla, sus labios rosados y sus ojos gris profundo, y en ellos esa mirada, la misma mirada de Ziré cuando despertó del golpe en la cabeza. Sus ojos tenían esa misma expresión de preocupación y miedo._

**Seiya: **Yo esto bien, sólo es un golpe en la pierna pero tu estás herida – _se levantó con algo de trabajo y dio un paso hacia ella – _Soy Seiya Kou, gracias por protegerme

**Faire: **¿Pero que diablos hacías aquí en medio de todo este desastre? – _gritó con enojo, no sabía porque estaba haciendo cosas tan estúpidas por él, bajar la guardia de es manera y salir lastimada tratando de protegerlo, tampoco entendía porque sus ojos dejaban que salieran lágrimas por él. Regresó la mirada y empezó a caminar hacia donde se encontraban sus guardianas, ni siquiera se quedó a esperar una respuesta de él._

_Saturn y Uranus se había encargado de los entes que quedaban, mientras todos los demás se cercaban a los heridos. Sailor Moon fue la primera en llegar junto a Faire y tomó su mano para detenerla, su guante estaba manchado de sangre – _Necesitas ayuda y curarte esa herida…

**Faire: **Estoy bien – _hizo una pausa – _Buen trabajo Serenity, tú y tus guardianas pelearon bien, poco a poco se irán acordando de técnicas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo y las armas en las que se especializaron, por ahora me voy – _y siguió su camino._

_Sus guardianes corrieron hacia ella para asistirla, nadie más se dio cuenta cuando de desmayó en los brazos de Artemis. Tampoco se dieron cuenta cuando ellos se retiraron. Ninguno excepto dos personas, Sailor Moon y Tuxedo Mask._

_Mientras tanto Taiki y Yaten llegaron a donde se encontraba Seiya. El pelinegro no podía escuchar nada, sólo tenía en mente lo mucho que esa mujer le recordaba a Ziré. Mientras todos hablaban a la vez y le hacían preguntas que no entendía él empezó a hacer una pregunta muy despacio, como si solo fuera para él, cuando las voces de los demás casi se hicieron insoportable gritó - ¿_Quién es ella? – _todos se quedaron callados._

**Venus: **Ella es Sailor Faire, Selene…

_Nadie más dijo nada; todos se retiraron poco a poco, el saldo de la batalla era demasiado alto. Personas inocentes que habían perdido su vida sin más razón que la sed de venganza de una persona._

_**Departamento de Darien…**_

_Serena y sus guardianas se reunieron después de lo sucedido en el parque. Luna las estaba curando con su poder. Debían buscar la forma de mantener segura la identidad de la pequeña princesa. No podía permitir que los enemigos se enteraran de que Sailor Moon y Serenity eran la misma persona. _

**Haruka: **Debemos tener muchos cuidado en las próximas peleas, si es posible me gustaría que no participaras – _dijo mirando a Serena_

**Serena: **no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras veo como los humanos son convertidos en objetos de batalla

**Ami: **Pero Serena entiende que queremos protegerte, ellos quieren a ambas y no sabemos para que, es peligroso.

**Mina: **Princesa entienda que su seguridad y su vida es lo más importante para nosotros

**Serena: **Pelearé con ustedes, siempre lo he hecho, no veo porque ahora no pueda hacerlo – _sus amigas la estaban desesperando, ella podía pelear, había recordado como pelear cuerpo a cuerpo y lo había echo bien_

**Darien: **Entiendo tus ideas Serena, pero debes entender que lo único que deseamos es protegerte, si tu peleas con nosotros no podemos concentrarnos, sólo estamos pensando en que momento se darán cuenta de quien eres y pueden llevarte con ellos – _su voz era seria y fuerte, pero sin gritar – _no espero que lo aceptes, pero si necesitamos que lo comprendas…

_Rei se acercó a la rubia de coletas y la abrazó – _Necesitamos hablar con Selene y las chicas, debemos estar unidas para proteger a ambas, además ellas son más fuertes – _espero una respuesta de Serena pero no salió una palabra de su boca – _supongo que con tu silencio estas aceptando que no debes pelear más

_La rubia se incorporó – _Yo no he aceptado nada, quiero pelear

**Rei: **está bien Serena – _miró a Haruka – _tu puedes enseñarle algunas técnicas de defensa como en el milenio de plata, y te pido lo mismo para nosotras tres que también lo necesitamos, mientras tanto tu no pelearas hasta que Haruka diga que estas lista, y no hay excusas Princesa – _se acercó a ella y le quitó su broche de transformación _– yo me quedaré por mientras con esto, espero que entiendas Serena que deseamos protegerte no sacarte de esto, no hay más que decir, mañana nos vemos en el templo a las 6am, sin excusa.

**Haruka: **Me parece bien, lleven con ustedes las armas que aprendieron a usar en el pasado, las necesitarán – _la rubia se retiró de inmediato, y las demás también se retiraron._

_Serena no había vuelto a decir nada desde que Rei le quitó su broche, sólo estaba sentada junto a Darien, el cual sólo la miraba esperando a que ella hablara._

**Serena: **¿tanto les estorbo? – _por fin habló _

_El pelinegro sonrió – _sabía que pensarías eso princesa, no nos estorbas, sólo queremos protegerte – _hizo una pausa-_ vamos a cenar, quédate esta noche aquí…

_La rubia sonrió a la invitación y fue hacia la cocina a ver que podía tomar para hacer una cena sencilla._

_Darien se quedó en la estancia, estaba serio y preocupado, sus ideas no dejaban de da vueltas, había visto claramente sangre en el brazo de Selene, ¿cómo estaba?, no tenía forma de saberlo, sólo visitando a alguna de sus guardianas, pero por lo pronto esa noche no tenía manera de contactarlas. Sólo pidió a la Luna que la protegiera y la ayudara si estaba muy herida…_

_**Departamento de Ziré**_

_Lita, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru se encontraban en la estancia mientras Artemis se encontraba en el baño de la recámara principal con Selene intentando sacar el fragmento de espada de Alana. Estaba muy profundo y era muy doloroso para ella. Los gritos se podían escuchar hasta el pasillo de eso estaban seguras, eso quería decir que cuando los Kou llegaran sería inevitable que quisieran entrar para saber de que se trataba._

_Seiya, Taiki y Yaten estaban llegando al edificio, había estado llamando al celular de Ziré pero estaba apagado y en su departamento tampoco contestaba, no sabía nada de ella. Afortunadamente la herida de Seiya era sólo superficial y con analgésicos había podido calmar su dolor. Los tres estaban callados mientras subían por el elevador, sin embargo al legar a su piso escucharon gritos desde fuera del departamento de su amiga. Empezaron a golpear la puerta con desesperación y a gritar su nombre. Las chicas no se movieron y sólo vieron la puerta abrirse con fuerza con un golpe de Taiki._

_La mirada de todos se cruzaron en segundos, fue entonces cuando el pelinegro se dio cuenta de todo – _Selene – _la palabra salió de sus labios y fue inaudible para sus hermanos, entro lo más rápido que pudo a la recamara de su chica y entro al baño desesperado. Ahí estaba ella, su Ziré, en el suelo con sangre saliendo de su hombro._

_Esa escena lo paralizó, ella ni siquiera pudo alzar la mirada para verlo, estaba casi inconsciente; miró a Artemis, pudo ver la preocupación en su rostro tenían que sacar el fragmento de espada de su cuerpo lo más pronto posible, así que se puso justo detrás de ella y jaló su cuerpo hacia el de él con fuerza, ahí ya se encontraban todos viendo la escena. Hotaru estaba llorando, igual que Lita, Yaten y Taiki estaban confundidos. Le dio la orden a Artemis de jalar con todas sus fuerzas el fragmento…_

_Se escuchó un grito de dolor que sonó en todo el piso, luego un silencio… - _Gracias – _dijo la peliplateada antes de cerrar los ojos y quedar completamente inconsciente…_

_Había dudas en el aire, y preocupación sobre el futuro, habían miradas de reproche y ojos llenos de lagrimas, había desconfianza y agradecimiento…_

_Había nueve personas que tenían muchas cosas de que hablar…_

_Continuará…_


	18. SECRETOS I

_**Disclaimer: **_Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

**XVII – SECRETOS I**

**DEPARTAMENTO DE DARIEN**

_Los rayos del sol se abrían paso entre las cortinas de la recámara de Darien y caían justo en el rostro de la rubia que dormía plácidamente junto a su novio. Lentamente Serena empezó a abrir los ojos e incorporarse; salió de la alcoba sin hacer ruido y fue directo a la cocina a preparar algo de café._

_Mientras esperaba la cafetera tenía el pensamiento lleno de recuerdos fugases y dudas. Necesitaba hablar con Rei para esclarecer y entender muchas cosas. Desde la aparición de Selene había tenido sueños donde veía escenas de su vida._

- Necesito comprobar que estos recuerdos son verdaderos - _decía para sí misma la rubia._

_El sonido de la cafetera al terminar la hizo salir de sus pensamientos, sirvió su taza y mientras la tomaba seguí pensando en todas esas imágenes que aparecían en su cabeza mientras dormía. Al terminar escribió una nota al pelinegro que aun dormía en la recamara y salió del departamento._

_Unos minutos después Darien se asomaba hacia la cocina…_

**DEPARTAMENTO DE ZIRÉ**

_Seiya se encontraba al sentado al pie de la cama de la peliplateada, tenía la mirada hacia el suelo, estaba pensativo y confundido. _

_Artemis apoyado en el marco de la puerta esperaba paciente a que el pelinegro digiriera todo lo que le había dicho. Había respondido a todas y cada una de las preguntas que le había echo. Fue una larga conversación, pero solo entre ellos dos, no dejó que nadie más la escuchara. Dados los temas que iban a tratar lo mejor era que primero hablaran ambos con Selene cuando despertara._

**Seiya: **prácticamente acabas de decir que soy un pseudo príncipe de la Luna, ¿no? – _no aguantaba más aquel incómodo silencio_

**Artemis: **Nunca dije que fueras un príncipe, sólo te he dicho que al ser tú la pareja de la princesa heredera te conviertes en un posible príncipe de la Luna – _le era algo gracioso recordar la cara de Seiya al escuchar eso…_

**Seiya: **¿por qué ella no me había dicho nada?

**Artemis: **por la misma razón que tú no le dijiste que eras una sailor

_El guardián tenía razón, él tampoco le había dicho nada por miedo a involucrarla en la batalla con Galaxia. Ahora que lo pensaba de haberlo echo Galaxia la abría atacado y se habría quedado con su semilla estelar sin saber que ella era una princesa, sin tener una oportunidad de defenderse…_

_Miró hacia la ventana, el sol estaba empezando a salir, luego miró hacia la bella mujer que tenía a sus espaldas, la luna en su frente aun estaba ahí, eso quería decir que aun era Selene, de pronto vio sus ojos abrirse poco a poco y de un movimiento se acercó a su rostro, quería ser lo primero que ella viera al abrir sus ojos grises de par en par._

_Me pesan los ojos – pensaba para si misma Selene, sentía a alguien muy cerca de su rostro y poco a poco la imágenes del día anterior regresaban a su cabeza, recordaba perfectamente su error y su herida, aun dolía; entonces recordó que había escuchado a Seiya hablar mientras Artemis intentaba quitarle el fragmento de la espada de Alana. Abrió los ojos lentamente y tardo en enfocar los ojos que tenía frente a ella esperando los suyos._

_Seiya no pudo articular palabra, se separó de ella y se sentó a su lado al borde de la cama, Artemis se incorporó y cerró la puerta. Todos afuera se dieron cuenta de que Selene había despertado. Lentamente ella se levantó de la cama, mientras Seiya cerraba las cortinas, luego se acercó a ayudarla a quitarse la venda de su hombro, tenía algo de sangre pero parecía que había cerrado un poco. Al terminar de quitarla se alejó._

_La luna en su frente empezó a brillar y de un momento a otro la herida ya no estaba – _Gracias – _le dijo a ambos hombres…_

**Selene: **cometí un gran error al perder la concentración, esto no debió haber pasado – _su voz era serena, seria, como alguien realmente arrepentido de sus actos_

**Artemis: **Si princesa pero ahora todo esta bien, sin embargo hay un tema mucho más importante que debemos tratar… - _hizo una pausa antes de continuar – _Seiya y los chicos ya saben quien es usted y es necesario que usted sepa quienes son ellos…

_Selene miró a ver a su guardián y luego dirigió su mirada al pelinegro, vio como él lentamente bajo la mirada, le estaba ocultando algo…_

**Seiya: **Yaten, Taiki y yo fuimos guardianes del planeta de las Flores de Fuego hace unos años, llegamos a la tierra buscando a alguien –_Silencio-_ Gracias a que tu disquera nos dio la oportunidad de cantar pudimos encontrarla – _silencio – _En realidad nosotros fuimos Sailor Scouts por lo que conocemos a las guerreras guardianas de este planeta y de la princesa Serenity… - _el silencio de nuevo se hizo presente en la habitación, tenía miedo de mirarla a los ojos y ver en ellos alguna señal de reproche, como Selene era una mujer muy imponente y con mucho carácter, totalmente diferente a su identidad como Ziré…_

Supongo que de alguna manera estamos a mano Sailor Star Figther, ustedes me ocultaron su identidad a su llegada y yo se las oculté cuando regresaron, sin embargo esto es muy delicado, ustedes conocen mi identidad y la de Serenity… Los tres están en la misma situación que mis guardianes – _por fin la peliplateada rompió el silencio_

**Artemis: **Princesa, le ruego disculpe mi atrevimiento pero creo que ha estas alturas creo que deberíamos llegar a un acuerdo con las guardianas de la pequeña princesa y buscar una solución, además creo que es momento de que usted, Serenity y Endimión se reúnan y definan si lucharan por el mismo objetivo…

_Selene lo miró, su guardián tenía razón, ya había aplazado mucho esa reunión, pero había un gran problema… Endímion… eso sin contar que el hecho de que Seiya conociera a las guardianas de su hermanita complicaba un tanto las cosas._

**Seiya: **Quisiera hablar contigo a solas Selene… si me lo permites claro – _habían dudas en su cabeza, ahora que sabía que ella era Selene complicaba las cosas en su relación con Ziré…_

**Selene: **Artemis concreta una reunión esta misma noche de ser posible con Serenity, sus guardianas y Endímion, todos deben estar presentes…

_Artemis hizo una reverencia y salió de la recámara… afuera todos los esperaban ansiosos – _La princesa está en perfectas condiciones y completamente recuperada y ha convocado a una reunión con los príncipes y sus guardianes, todos deben estar presentes, por el momento tendrá una plática con Seiya, nadie debe molestarlos…

**EN EL TEMPLO HIKAWA**

_Serena se encontraba en la entrada del templo – _Tengo miedo de entrar y darme cuenta de que esos recuerdos son reales, de ser así muchas cosas que he creído serían falsos…

**Rei: **Sentí tu presencia pero noté que no llegabas… - _la pelinegra estaba junto a la rubia_

**Serena: **Necesito que platiquemos, tú eras en el Milenio de Plata la mejor amiga de Endímion y yo no logro esclarecer que es verdad y que es mentira en mis sueños…

**Rei: **Entra amiga, yo puedo ayudarte en algunas cosas, aun no me recordado por completo…

_Ambas chicas entraron a la habitación de la morena…_

**Serena: **Rei tu me podrías decir cuan grande fue el amor entre ellos… Y exactamente que pasó la noche en que Selene murió, quisiera saber si es lo mismo que yo recuerdo de esa noche…

_A la morena le tomó unos minutos sacar de sus recuerdos que pasó esa noche – _Bien Serena, yo te puedo decir que el amor de ellos era muy grande y lo más importante es que ambos lo correspondían… Recuerdo muy bien cuando me tocaba bajar a la tierra con ella a hacer acuerdos con el príncipe de la tierra. Marte siempre ha tenido una relación muy estrecha con la tierra y la luna dado que es el planeta de la guerra y nuestro ejercito que se encargaba de salvaguardar el sistema solar interno… - _claramente vio como los ojos de su amiga se volvían opacos – _No debes preocuparte por eso Serena, Darien y Endímion te aman profundamente, yo creo que él sólo esta confundido, prácticamente ellos nunca terminaron su historia de amor…

**Serena: **Lo sé, pero él ha estado tan distante últimamente que me da por pensar que aún la ama…

**Rei: **Seré sincera contigo… Él aún puede estar molesto por tu decisión de irte a Inglaterra sin preguntarle su opinión, y eso se juntó con la aparición de Selene y el resurgimiento de una historia trunca de amor verdadero – _se acercó a su amiga para abrazarla – _sólo dale tiempo Serena, él esta enojado y confundido pero te ama profundamente, si no, creo que no hubiese accedido finalmente a que te fueras a estudiar fuera

**Serena: **Creo que tienes razón Rei, es sólo que tengo miedo de que Selene se lo lleve de mi lado – _las lágrimas que había luchado por contener finalmente le habían ganado la batalla…_

**Rei: **Respecto a esa noche, recuerdo que por la mañana la guardia real de Selene fue enviada en busca del rey Coleus, y que yo y Uranus fuimos por el príncipe Endímion y sus padres, Venus y Mercury estaban en el palacio contigo, y todo estaba en orden ese día, ¿qué más quieres saber Serena? …

Rei entre sueños he recordado algo que en realidad me inquieta… - _la rubia no entendía porque tenía tanto miedo de hablar – _Venus y Mercury fueron enviadas por mi madre al jardín que se encontraba después del lago a buscar unas rosas blancas para la mesa de los reyes de la tierra – _silencio – _Yo entré a mi recámara y salí al balcón antes de entrar al baño y escuché que Selene y mi madre hablaban en la habitación de mi hermana…

_**Flash Back**_

**Selene: **Yo no autoricé que mis guardianas fueran por mi padre, y de haberlo hecho sólo abría mandado a Saturn, hasta donde estoy informada no hay ninguna amenaza de ataque, y de haberlo con ella era más que suficiente…

**Serenidad: **Es tu padre Selene, el más amado y odiado rey de la vía Láctea, además es bien sabido por todos que hoy se concentraran aquí todos los reyes aliados a la Luna…

**Selene: **Precisamente por eso su majestad, ellas debieron estar aquí para resguardar todas las entradas al Milenio de Plata…

_Serenidad simplemente salió de la habitación de Selene, si algo era bien sabido por todos en el universo es que ellas no se llevaban nada bien. La reina siempre quiso dominarla y Selene siempre fue voluntariosa y rebelde; todo el tiempo tuvieron pleitos y malos tratos en ambas direcciones. _

_Las únicas veces que Selene estaba tranquila era cuando su padre venía a visitarlas, le gustaba estar con él y sus pequeñas hermanas, de niñas las 3 eran muy unidas, pero eso cambió cuando empezaron a crecer. Selene se hizo cargo de algunos tratados de paz con los aliados, Eos se dedicó a su entrenamiento como guardia real y princesa del planeta Saturno, y Serenity simplemente se limitaba a cuidar de los jardines de palacio y su educación como princesa de la Luna._

_Esa noche mientras Serenity terminaba de arreglarse para el baile de compromiso de su hermana escuchó un grito que provenía de la habitación de Selene, y corrió al balcón para ver si podía ver desde ahí que estaba pasando…_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

**Serena: **Sólo vi un resplandor que venía desde dentro de la recámara – _parecía que su voz estaba a punto de quebrarse – _corrí hacia la puerta para entrar a la recámara de Selene, escuché una risa y un grito y para mi todo se volvió negro… al despertar me informaron que Selene había fallecido por un paro cardiaco comprobado, entonces pensé que todo lo que había visto era un sueño y un intento de mi mente por darle una explicación… - _entonces su voz terminó por quebrarse, y las lágrimas empezaron a salir – _Rei no entiendo porque ahora Selene es tan dura conmigo, nosotras éramos muy unidas y eso cambió cuando crecimos pero nuestra relación fue siempre cordial – _su llanto se incrementó y tuvo que parar un rato hablar. Agradeció que si amiga la abrazara fuertemente – _Fue horrible para mí saber que ella estaba muerta, más aun cuando mi madre decidió que Saturn debía irse con nuestro padre a su planeta.

_Luna estaba detrás de la puerta escuchando todo, se tapaba la boca con las manos para no emitir ningún sonido… Ella no sabía nada de eso, nunca se imaginó que Serenity hubiese visto algo de lo que pasó ese día, sobre todo que esa información pudo haberles ayudado a esclarecer muchas dudas, debía hablar con Artemis, contarle lo que había escuchado e investigar juntos que es lo que había pasado exactamente esa noche en esa habitación._

**DEPARTAMENTO DE DARIEN**

_Justo después de que Darien escuchó el abrir y cerrar de la puerta salió de su habitación, escuchó claramente como la cafetera emitía un sonido al terminar su proceso, y el choque de las tazas al intentar sacar una de ellas. No quería levantarse, quería quedarse ahí en su cama para siempre…_

_No quería que su princesa viera su cara de preocupación por Selene, porque se daría cuenta de que ella aun le importaba, desde que había aparecido no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella de su relación en el pasado, y cuando pudo haberlo echo Selene simplemente evadió el tema._

_De pronto se escuchó que alguien tocaba su puerta y al abrir unos ojos violetas lo miraron fijamente…_

**Hotaru: **Esta noche en ésta dirección – _extendió su mano un pequeño papel con algo escrito – _príncipe debe venir como Endímion – _dio media vuelta y se quitó de ahí_

_Darien abrió los ojos de par en par, era la dirección de la casa de Ziré, algo importante estaba por pasar, podía sentir cómo su cuerpo se ponía nervioso y como sus ansias crecían…_

_Continuará..._

* * *

Hola chic s!

Quiero pedirles una atenta disculpa pues me ha tomado mucho tiempo actualizar la historia, he tenido muchos problemas en el trabajo y he tenido que ir escribiendo por partes cada capítulo, espero empezar a actualizar mas seguido.

Moonidan


	19. DISCULPAS

hola chicos tengo un anuncio que hacer, no he tenido tiempo de seguir la historia, he tenido muchos problemas, y por mas que he querido sentarme a algo no he podido, es por eso que una persona me la ha pedido y me ha dicho que ella quiere mi idea, pero va a modificarla un poco y terminarla.

Es una amiga, gracias a ella conoci este espacio y me gustaria que ella la siguiera.

Pronto sabrán de la historia, ya esta trabajando en ella.

GRacias por leerme, y una disculpa enorme porque quisiera poder seguirla pero sinceramente no tengo tiempo, y cuando lo he tenido no me salen las ideas, ser adulto no es facil :(

Moonidan se despide de ustedes. :)


End file.
